La busqueda del Rey
by brujoscuro
Summary: Despues de Hueco Mundo, Ichigo y compañia tienen la dificil tarea de buscar al Rey de los shinigamis[ichxruk][renjx...]esta historia esta basada en un par de teorias de mi neechan.
1. Chapter 1: Misión Imposible

Hola!

Es la primera vez que publico así que si meto la pata perdonadme u

Este fic va dedicado a mi nee-chan quien es coautora de la idea principal

Espero que os guste. Llevo bastante escrito y me queda todavía por escribir así que actualizaré deprisa. Si me dejáis comentarios serán muy bien recibidos. La verdad es que me hace mucha ilusión xD en fin. Nos vemos en el próximo cap dew

ADVERTENCIA: Si no has visto por lo menos hasta el cap 143 del anime no es recomendable que leas esto.

Y si estas a la última del manga estarás deseando que vuelvan a casa ya. O al menos ese es mi caso así que: historia basada en ideas algo descabelladas de las que me responsabilizo y espero que les guste. :3

Ya no me enrollo más

Enjoy

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hacía un par de días que Ichigo y compañía habían vuelto de su, indudablemente, viaje fracaso. Pues habían vuelto con las manos relativamente vacías y heridos en todos los sentidos. Algunas heridas serian difíciles de cicatrizar pero otras no se curarían nunca. Pero ahora no era momento de lamentarse, no, aun había que seguir luchando…

Ichigo, Renji y Rukia se encontraban en casa de esta última, o mejor dicho en casa de su hermano, la mansión Kuchiki. Los tres estaban inquietos y ninguno había dicho nada tras el obligado saludo. En esos dos días que llevaban en la Soul Society no habían hablado mucho y lo más duro fue el tener que relatarles a los capitanes lo ocurrido en Hueco Mundo. No era agradable recordarlo…lo cierto era que todos se habían sentido mejor tras desahogarse y contar los incidentes que allí se sucedieron: desde como consiguieron llegar, hasta como regresaron, pasando por todas las luchas incontables contra sus enemigos, las heridas causadas y, sobre todo, contaron con pesar como Inoue, la chica a quien iban a rescatar, se les había escurrido de las manos. La misión había sido un fracaso y los ánimos estaban por los suelos. Ninguno quiso regresar sin ella desde un principio pero en el momento que sus propias vidas corrían peligro poniendo la de ella en riesgo, decidieron regresar… por ahora. Porque ichigo no pararía hasta traerla de vuelta… si fuese mas fuerte…

Ichigo soltó un largo suspiro y se tendió mirando al techo. Había estado dándole vueltas a todo lo ocurrido. Tenia que volver. Tenia que intentarlo de nuevo.

Mientras Ichigo volvía a soltar otro suspiro, bajo la mirada de sus amigos, alguien entró en la estancia. Ichigo fue el único que lo ignoró.

-Nii-sama – Dijo Rukia sonriente. El capitán del sexto escuadrón no solía visitarla pero cuando iba siempre hacia sentirse protegida a Rukia, quien le quería como a un verdadero hermano.

Él le saludó con una media sonrisa. Renji, quien se había levantado de un salto, también recibió la aprobación de su taichou. Sin embargo Byakuya no hizo ningún saludo hacia Ichigo quien se había dignado a girar la cabeza, aun tirado en el suelo.

- Rukia, me envía el comandante – dijo solemne dándole la mano a la chica para que se incorporara – Tiene algo que hablar con vosotros tres – Añadió

- Yo también, Byakuya?? – Preguntó Ichigo aun desde el suelo. Byakuya ni se molestó en responder. Ese humano hacia lo que quería y en cima el comandante lo tenia en cuenta para sus planes. No le gustaba la idea de tenerlo entre los shinigamis y menos cerca de Rukia, su Rukia. En el fondo la quería como un hermano mayor aunque, claro esta, nunca lo admitirá abiertamente. Sin mediar palabra se llevó a Rukia seguido de Renji, quien tenía cara de pensar en que demonios había hecho esta vez como un niño travieso. Ichigo le siguió algo molesto pero no dijo nada. Quería ganarse el aprecio de Byakuya, pero no había forma. El hombre le detestaba.

Tras un largo camino llegaron a la sede del primer escuadrón y entraron en la sala de reuniones donde esperaban el resto de capitanes. Ichigo pudo notar el asombro de Rukia y el sobrecogimiento de Renji. Allí estaban los mandamás del mundo inmaterial y, aunque no les temía, un antiguo escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo.

- Aquí están, señor – Informó con el mismo tono señorial Byakuya

- Gracia Kuchiki taichou – agradeció el comandante dando un paso adelante. - Kuchiki Rukia, Abarai Renji y Kurosaki Ichigo – dijo mirándolos respectivamente. Y provocando distintas sensaciones en los tres amigos – Os he hecho llamar porque, como ya saben, estamos en guerra. –prosiguió. A Ichigo todo aquello le daba muy mala espina pero se abstuvo de hacer comentarios pues sabía que la mirada de Byakuya le taladraba la nuca.

- Estamos en peligro, pero no solo nosotros sino también los humanos. Teníamos ciertas ideas de que era lo que quería Aisen, pero nuestras sospechas se han confirmado. El mismo Aisen ha enviado un mensaje. Pide la llave real a cambio de la ciudad Karakura.

El intenso silencio que siguió a esas palabras fue roto por carraspeos incómodos y finalmente Ichigo no se pudo contener.

- No lo entiendo! Cual es el problema? Se que quiere la llave para matar al Rey pero mi ciudad es mas importante! Porque dudan?? – soltó enfadado. A esos no les importaban los humanos, seguro, pero entonces porque le decían eso? Había algo que se le escapaba y miró a todos lados en busca de respuesta.

- Lo que ocurre muchacho, es que Aisen no solo quiere matar al rey, sino ocupar su puesto.- le dijo Byakuya con furia contenida - si el Rey le nombra sucesor todos le deberemos lealtad y los holow harían lo que quisiesen… ese es su plan maestro.

Ichigo no supo que decir, claro que eso no lo sabia. Ahora entendía el dilema. Al final todos morirían lo único que ganaba Aisen es tener la llave antes.

- Mierda! – dijo frustrado – como ha podido pasar eso? A jugado con nosotros – se lamentó.

- Me alegra ver que esto te afecta como a uno de los nuestro… - empezó el comandante

- Soy uno de los vuestros – dijo Ichigo desafiante, después de todo lo que había luchado no tenían derecho a excluirle.

El comandante pareció meditarlo pero al final asintió

- De acuerdo. Demuéstralo.

- Que? – pregunto atónito Ichigo y no fue el único que miró sorprendido al anciano.

- Demuéstralo Kurosaki, si aceptas una misión especial y triunfas serás reconocido como uno de los nuestros, un autentico shinigami. Pero si fracasas – añadió muy serio – no volverás a pisar este lugar mientras sigas vivo

Todos guardaron silencio

- Que? –Repitió como un tonto – pe pero… Cual es esa misión especial? – preguntó con desconfianza. Esa podía ser la oportunidad perfecta de no volver a separarse de sus amigos, y de paso ganarse algo de respeto por parte de Byakuya, quien en esos momentos miraba atónito a su comandante.

- Quiero que encuentres al rey – dijo simplemente como si tal cosa

- Que? – volvió a repetir más que confuso

- Aisen nos ha dado 3 días para pensarnos su oferta, de los cuales ya ha pasado más de una hora. El tiempo es oro y debemos encontrar al rey antes de entregarle la llave a Aisen. Tras esto tardará 7 días en abrir el portal, más si no sabe como hacerlo. - explico a los estupefactos presentes que le escuchaban con la boca semiabierta. – ahora chico, te toca decidir a ti, te doy 3 minutos, aceptas esta misión?

Todos callaron sin entender ni papa

- pe pero el rey no esta en otra dimensión? No se puede llegar a el solo con lo llave? – preguntó dudoso de saber bien que estaba ocurriendo

- la llave te lleva hasta los pies del mismísimo Rey, no hasta el palacio. – dijo simplemente. Eso no aclaraba mucho, insinuaba que no era allí donde se encontraba el Rey??

- las explicaciones luego, ahora decide muchacho, estas dispuesto a demostrar tu valía?

Ichigo era demasiado orgulloso como para negarse pero estaba perdido y no sabia muy bien que hacer. Tras un minuto de vacilación respiro hondo y encaró a los presentes con decisión

- Acepto – dijo con una solemnidad que competía con la de Byakuya – pero con condiciones, ya que usted puso las suyas – añadió con inteligencia. Golpe bajo, eso no se lo esperaba nadie

- Como? – esta vez el desconcertado fue el comandante

- Ya me ha oído. No pido mucho, solo compañía. Me gustaría que me acompañaran Rukia y Renji y… - dudó, sus amigos era una cosa pero quizás el resto no quería ir con él. Miro a Byakuya que le devolvió la mirada desafiante

-y… si el capitán Kuchiki quisiera acompañarnos seria un honor para mi... ejem... nosotros

Luego volvió a mirar al comandante que parecía pensativo

- Deacuerdo entonces, siempre y cuando ellos estén dispuestos a acompañarte. El merito o el fracaso será solo tuyo y tú dirigirás esta búsqueda. Algo más?

- Ahora que lo pienso si. Si Toushiro, quiero decir, si el capitán Hitsugaya no tuviese inconveniente de proporcionarnos aunque fuese algo de información seria perfecto.

El mencionado dio un paso adelante.

- A mi me gustaría acompañarles, señor, ya que es más fácil que mantener largas comunicaciones por teléfono – dijo tranquilo y miro a Ichigo que le estuvo tremendamente agradecido

-bien, si no hay nada mas que añadir…

- nada señor – dijo Ichigo quien estaba más animado – a no ser que Sad e Ichida sean algo de su incumbencia – añadió serio pues sus amigos terrestres no tenían porque rendir cuentas a un shinigami por muy comandante que fuera.

- Más respeto Kurosaki – le amenazó Byakuya dando un paso a delante. El comandante sin embargo miraba a Ichigo y a Byakuya con el ceño fruncido.

- Kuchiki taichou creo que deberías ir con el chico, necesita a alguien como usted como guía, si no le importa.

Era una petición, pero todos los presentes sabían que Byakuya no se lo tomaría así sino como una orden directa que acató si rechistar.

- bien pues, el resto puede volver a lo suyo y el grupo de Kurosaki que venga conmigo aun quedan cosas que discutir.

Intrigados el resto de capitanes salio lentamente. Cuando no quedó nadie más el comandante se dirigió a una habitación continua la cual resultó ser un despacho bastante amplio. Hitsugaya, Byakuya, Renji, Rukia e Ichigo le siguieron en silencio y no fue hasta que todos se sentaron y la puerta estaba bien cerrada cuando el comandante se dispuso a continuar.

- bien. Lo que les voy a decir ahora es confidencial por lo que pido discreción. – Todos asintieron intrigado – en realidad no hay Rey, solo un heredero al trono – soltó sin más como si llevase años guardando el secreto

- Como?? – dijeron todos a la vez. Yamamoto carraspeó algo molesto

- el Rey murió hace cerca de 30 años y su hijo ha sido desde ese momento rey por sangre, pero no se a hecho ningún acto oficial ni se a escrito su nombre en la historia. –continuó con calma

-pero porque? Es que ya estaba desaparecido por entones? – pregunto Hitsugaya

- no. Verán tras la muerte del rey el heredero tiene un tiempo para ordenar las cosas y su vida en general tras el cual, si no había nada urgente como una guerra o crisis que lo adelantase, seria coronado. Pero nuestro heredero según los datos ha sido solo una ilusión pues nadie lo recuerda aun habiendo vivido aquí

Esto último desconcertó a los presentes

- que quiere decir con eso, señor? – pregunto Byakuya oliéndose la respuesta

- que nuestro heredero es un fugitivo que nos a borrado o anulado los recuerdos de todos los que le conocimos pero que fue muy descuidado al dejar algunas cabos sueltos por los cuales he podido deducir que estuvo entre nosotros una vez. – Guardo silencio mirándolos a todos – he intentado recordar con todas mis fuerzas pero no se ni su nombre ni recuerdo su rostro ni edad –suspiró derrotado – tenéis que encontrarle, pero podría ser cualquiera

Ninguno dijo nada por un momento. Al fin Ichigo rompió el silencio.

- pero entonces que hacemos? Por donde empezamos? Podría estar en la tierra? – Bufó frustrado- esto si que es como buscar una aguja en un pajar

- por eso no podemos perder mas el tiempo, Kurosaki cuento contigo y con tus acompañante. Haz lo que debas pero encuéntrale. –le dijo casi suplicando

-no se preocupe que haré lo que este en mi mano – dijo Ichigo intentando contagiar un animo que ni el mismo poseía.

- pues iros de inmediato y mantenme informado Hitsugaya taichou

Todos se pusieron en pie y salieron rápidamente de allí. Era increíble como terminaba metido hasta el cuello en líos como este, pensaba Ichigo, pero no era el único.

Cuando llegaron al mundo real ya estaba anocheciendo y se pusieron en camino hacia la tienda Urahara. Desde un principio, para sorpresa de todos, pensaron en lo mismo, preguntar a Urahara. Estaban llegando a la puerta del establecimiento que estaba cerrada a cal y canto cuando Ichigo se paró en seco y se dio la vuelta para mirar a sus acompañantes. Todos le devolvieron una mirada extrañada pero no preguntaron, aguardaron a que él hablara. Ichigo cogió aire

- chicos, compañeros… - carraspeo indeciso – quiero que sepan que es para mi muy importante que hallan aceptado venir pero esta es una misión muy complicada por lo que si quieren abandonar yo lo entendería perfectamente y… ah! Gracias por apoyarme – soltó sin mirar a ninguno en especial se dio la vuelta y en pocas zancadas llego a la puerta. Los otros se miraron entre si y le siguieron confusos pero divertidos al darse cuenta de la presión que estaba aguantando Ichigo al ser el jefe de la operación misión imposible, como la habían bautizado.

Al llegar a la puerta llamó rápidamente. Cuando abrieron sus compañeros ya lo habían alcanzado

- ah! Pero si es el naranjito. Que haces tú… - pero Jinta no termino la frase ya que se quedo mudo al ver al resto. – iré a avisar al jefe – dijo por lo bajo mientras salía corriendo hacia el fondo de la tienda. Ichigo entró seguido de los demás.

- buenas noches – Ichigo dio un brinco sobresaltado

- Urahara-san – dijo a modo de saludo dirigiéndose hacia él – nos gustaría hablar contigo, es urgente

Urahara solo se tomó dos segundos para examinar al resto y guiarlos hasta lo que se consideraba el salón. Todos se sentaron

- me has dicho que es urgente no Ichigo? Entonces contadme y veré que puedo hacer

- Necesitamos cierta información y de lo que aquí se hable será confidencial – dijo Byakuya muy serio

- si, claro Kuchiki taichou – dijo con una sonrisa

Ichigo no dijo nada, al parecer Byakuya tenía interés en hablar con Urahara o solo era que estaba acostumbrado a ser el líder pero Ichigo no tenia ganas de discutir así que le dejo llevar el mando por un momento

- Nuestra misión consiste en encontrar a un fugitivo – comenzó Byakuya

- Entiendo, y como yo soy uno esperáis que os ayude a pillarle no? – dijo algo molesto Urahara

- si – dijo simplemente

- por favor, Urahara-san, es muy importante. El futuro esta en juego – le rogó Rukia

Urahara pareció meditarlo

- decirme para que le buscáis

Ninguno hablo. Al ver la ausencia de respuesta Urahara los miró enfadado

- verán, no conozco a muchos de los míos pero ninguno quiere ser encontrado. No voy a traicionar a ninguno y menos sin saber que es eso tan urgente. – dijo acalorado. Ichigo no supo que contestar pues tenía razón

- no es lo que tu piensas Urahara Kisuke, que yo este aquí no tiene nada que ver – dijo byakuya fulminándolo con la mirada – no estamos buscando a ningún idiota de pacotilla. Es alguien muy importante para la guerra. No sabemos mucho solo que vivió en el Soul Society y que es heredero al trono – dijo ante el asombro de todos

Urahara se puso en pie de un salto y retrocedió

- Que? – dijo asombrado - como saben eso? Como saben…? – dijo algo nervioso

- habla Urahara, esto no es asunto tuyo dinos donde esta – dijo amenazante Hitsugaya

Urahara le miró con una media sonrisa.

- no tengo ni idea de lo que hablan, no puedo ayudarles – dijo mas sereno mirándolos seriamente

- Urahara! Por tus muertos habla! O sino… o sino te las vas a ver conmigo maldito mentiroso! – Gritó Ichigo fuera de si - yo soy el jefe de esta operación así que o empiezas a cantar o te lo saco a patadas – le amenazó furioso señalándolo con un dedo. El resto también se había puesto de pie y agarraban sus armas. Urahara los miró uno a uno y sonrió

-cálmate Ichigo – dijo divertido – ya te he dicho que no se nada, además, quien os a dicho que él ya no esta preparado para luchar. – Se puso serio – conozco a mis amigos… ninguno le daría a Aisen lo que quiere, por nada del mundo así que tranquilizaros.

- ese no es el asunto. Las órdenes son que lo llevemos hasta el comandante, hay mucho en juego. – dijo calmadamente Hitsugaya

Urahara respiró hondo

- hablaré con él, pero no os diré quien es ni donde está. Eso es asunto suyo.

Ninguno parecía conforme pero no tenían más opción

- esta bien, mañana vendremos a verte, mas vale que tengas alguna respuesta o algo porque sino Aisen va a parecer un angelito comparado conmigo – dijo Ichigo decidido y salio por la puerta. Lo último lo había copiado de una peli de mafiosos pero le había quedado bastante bien.

No fue hasta que estuvieron a una manzana de distancia cuando Renji dijo

- y ahora que?

- ahora…-dijo Ichigo cansado- ahora yo voy a dormir porque estoy destrozado – decía mientras andaba. – Yo me voy a casa y ya veremos que hacemos mañana – añadió con un bostezo

- y ellos que van a hacer? Pueden quedarse en casa? – pregunto Rukia con inocencia

- no te comportes como si vivieses allí enana – le dijo con burla Ichigo sin acordarse de a quien tenia detrás

- Anda Ichigo no seas así. Tu padre dijo que era de la familia – insistió ella

- ni hablar, él esta loco. Tú eres una extraña así que a tu casa

- Kurosaki! – dijo ya enfadado Byakuya. Ichigo dio un bote. Se había olvidado por completo de que él estaba allí

- no podemos volver en medio de una misión, baka – le dijo Renji para evitar que Byakuya matara a Ichigo

- podríamos quedarnos en casa de esa chica – sugirió Hitsugaya

- de eso nada! Que Inoue no este no significa que podamos vivir allí como si nada – dijo Rukia molesta

- entonces? Que hacemos? – pregunto Renji

- no creo que a ella le importase Rukia – dijo Ichigo cansado de la discusión. Estaban llegando a la clínica Kurosaki y no quería despertar a su familia

- de eso nada! Tu lo que quieres es deshacerte de nosotros – le dijo pegándole un empujón

- oye tu estupida! – le dijo empujándola

- que haces bruto! – y le pego otro empujón más fuerte

- lo mismo que tu so idiota! – esta vez no la empujó porque ella se había alejado corriendo así que fue detrás furioso – no hullas enana cobarde!!

El resto los observaba sorprendidos. Renji no paraba de maldecirlos mentalmente mientras miraba de reojo a su taichou. Por su parte Byakuya estaba haciendo un esfuerza sobre humano por no cortarle la cabeza a Ichigo

- suéltame bastardo! – le gritaba Rukia mientras pataleaba intentando darle. Ichigo la había acorralado en una esquina y le sujetaba las muñecas con una sola mano

- ahora que en? – le dijo burlón. En ese momento un ruido atronador los sobresaltó. Todos miraron al cielo y aliviados comprobaron que solo eran fuegos artificiales. Ichigo soltó a Rukia y esta aprovechó para subirse de un salto encima de él para ver mejor

- oe Rukia! Ten mas cuidado – le gritó por encima del estruendo. Los otros tres se les acercaron mirando al cielo hipnotizados. Fuegos artificiales?. Ichigo salió corriendo con Rukia acuestas directo al origen de estos y sus sospechas fueron confirmadas. En el jardín de su casa estaba teniendo ligar un fin de años adelantado

- pero que demonios? – Dijo enfadado – ves como esta loco?! – le gritó a Rukia

- a mi me parece divertido – le dijo ella al oído para que se enterase y él sintió un escalofrió que le recorrió el cuerpo

- bájate, por favor! – le gritó algo ruborizado.

No tuvo problemas en bajar de un salto. Suspirando Ichigo se dirigió al resto.

- esta bien… por lo que se ve ellos se lo están pasando bien así que será fácil entrar… pero nada de tocar nada! - Dijo mientras abría la puerta. En silencio pasaron al salón.

- a ver, en el tercer piso hay habitaciones con camillas pero en la segunda hay un cuarto libre, el de invitados. Allí hay 3 camas, por lo que tendríamos que coger otra mas…

-otra para que? – preguntó Rukia

- porque sois 4, idiota – le dijo Ichigo

-pero yo duermo en el armario – contesto poniendo cara de niña buena

- de eso nada!! Tu duermes con el resto, no te quiero ver en mi habitación!

- que??!! Porque no?! Que mas te da egoísta!! A mi me gusta! – replicó ella enfadada

- no! No! Y NO!! Tu a otro puñetera habitación! Y no hay mas que hablar! Entendido??!!

- Ichi-nii – dijo una voz desde la puerta

Todos se giraron de inmediato

- ka karin… -dijo Ichigo sorprendido

-se os escucha desde el jardín, y eso que esta armando un montón de jaleo – dijo crusándose de brazos mirando hacia afuera donde su padre y su hermana seguían con los fuegos artificiales.

- eto… gome, no me di cuenta. – Se disculpó Ichigo – no me acordaba de que tu…

- yo y Yuzu te podemos oír gritarle a Rukia – acabo ella simplemente – a sido ella la que me a dicho que viniera… claro que ella no puede veros – dijo pero al echar un vistazo a los demás casi se le olvida respirar. – To Touchiro? – el mencionado se limitó a sonreírle algo incomodo. Ichigo la miro sorprendido y luego miró a Hitsugaya y vuelta a Karin

- le conocí hace algún tiempo, me salvo la vida – le aclaró Karin algo incomoda- yo… me voy. Pero bajad la voz. Adiós – dijo mientras se marchaba rumbo al jardín

Ichigo se volvió y miro a sus compañeros

- había olvidado que no soy el único especial de la familia – dijo a media voz

- Kurosaki, hay algo que me he estado preguntando desde que conocí a tu hermana… porque? Quiero decir… Como es que ella puede vernos? – pregunto Hitsugaya con el ceño fruncido. Ichigo se encogió de hombros

- no lo se, las niñas y yo hemos visto fantasmas desde muy pequeños pero solo de vez en cuando… no se, mucha gente ve fantasmas o tienen poderes raros no? – dijo sin darle mucha importancia

- pero es extraño, los humanos solo pueden ver o sentir algunas cosas pero no a los shinigamis… nuestro poder espiritual anula su percepción… a no ser que tengan poderes parecidos a los nuestros como es el caso de tus amigos… pero tus hermanas no tienen poderes verdad? – continuó Hitsugaya

- no… claro que no! Yo veía fantasmas antes de conocer a Rukia, es decir, que es algo que no tiene nada que ver conmigo… mis amigos tienen poderes porque yo se los di inconcientemente no? Pero ellas tenían ese sexto sentido antes de… de que yo fuese shinigami.

Todos parecían meditar

- pero Ichigo… tu tenias mucho poder espiritual antes… tu… tu anulaste mis sentidos … tu pudiste librarte de mi kidoh y… - empezó a explicar Rukia

- y tu ya no tienes los poderes que te trasmitió Rukia – dijo serio Byakuya – de eso estoy seguro, no se que hiciste chico pero conseguiste otros poderes… muy distintos…

- lo se. Urahara me explicó que ocurrió – dijo fulminando a Byakuya con la mirada – Urahara me hizo pasar por tres pruebas para recuperar mis poderes…

- pero tu no tienes poderes propios! – dijo Renji como si acabase de acordarse, y es que así era. Ninguno nunca había reparado en ese hecho

- bueno… yo… no se que hizo Urahara… la verdad es que casi la palmo y fue Zangetsu el que me ayudó… - dijo recordando

- eres o un humano muy raro o un shinigami… un shinigami demasiado humano – dijo hitsugaya pensativo y de repente se puso en pie

- necesito investigar esto más afondo

- para el carro. Os recuerdo que no soy yo el problema que nos concierne ahora, sino nuestro intento de Rey desaparecido – le dijo Ichigo molesto de que todos le mirasen como a un espécimen único.

En ese momento oyeron voces que se acercaban. Ninguno había reparado en el silencio.

- mierda, se les han acabado los fuegos – maldijo Ichigo en un susurro. Pero cuando iba a dar la orden de subir a los cuartos a toda mecha, la luz se encendió y el resto de la familia irrumpió en la estancia.

- de eso nada Karin, mañana voy a comprar más! Ahora que les había cogido el truco van y se acaban – decía el señor Kurosaki como un niño pequeño

- no seas cabezota, pesado, eso no tiene ningún truco y como mañana se repita lo mismo los vecinos y yo vamos a hacer cola para pegarte una paliza. – le decía Karin enfadada. Fue entonces cuando estaban a mitad de atravesar el salón cuando reparó en los demás que no se habían movido ni un ápice.

- vámonos a la cama viejo, o te llevo a rastras! – le amenazó lo que hizo que su padre saliese corriendo escaleras arriba gritando "a que no me cogeeeeesss" como un niño pequeño. Ella se limitó a suspirar y apagó la luz no sin antes dirigirles una mirada de reproche y guiar a su hermana que se estaba quedando dormida de pie.

- bien, si queréis seguir discutiendo lo rarito que soy por mi vale pero yo me voy a la cama… no levantéis la voz… buenas noches – dijo Ichigo con un bostezo. Rukia y Renji le siguieron de inmediato pero los otros tardaron más en renunciar a esa entretenida charla. Al final Rukia se salió con la suya y durmió en el armario.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

to be continue...

By Lord Voldemort


	2. Chapter 2: Viejos amigos

Konichigua!!

Aquí os dejo el segundo cap. Con todos mis deseos

ADVERTENCIA: Si no has visto por lo menos hasta el cap 143 del anime no es recomendable que leas esto.

Y si estas a la última del manga estarás deseando que vuelvan a casa ya. O al menos ese es mi caso así que: historia basada en ideas algo descabelladas de las que me responsabilizo y espero que les guste. :3

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Habían puesto la alarma a las 7 de la mañana así que a esa hora los shinigamis estaban despiertos.

Ichigo se levantó perezosamente y salio del cuarto casi zombi. Tenia que llamar a sus amigos terrestres para preguntarle si se unían a la misión imposible. Estaba llegando a la cocina donde estaba el teléfono más cercano cuando escuchó a su padre que parecía enfadado. No supo porque pero se ocultó para escuchar la conversación telefónica.

- no! Ya te lo he dicho idiota, tanto mi familia como esta clínica son lo mas importante para mi y no lo pienso dejar por muy pesado que se ponga cualquier mandamás, cuando Kurosaki Isshin dice no, es no! – le gritaba al teléfono enfadado. No era la primera vez que Ichigo le veía así. Desde hacia algún tiempo la competencia, por así decirlo, del gran hospital no paraba de arruinar el trabajo de su padre. A cada momento le presionaban para que tirase la toalla y trabajase en el hospital. Pero su padre nunca daría su brazo a torcer…

- no, y no quiero seguir discutiendo contigo sabes? Porque yo… - decía cuando Ichigo le interrumpió, si no se callaba iba a despertar a las niñas

- buenos días viejo- su padre colgó el teléfono inmediatamente sin despedirse.

- ah! Hola Ichigo, me alegro de que te dignes a pasar una temporada en casa – le dijo sonriente dándole un gran manotazo en la espalda que hizo que casi se atragantara con el trozo de tostada que se estaba comiendo

- que haces bestia!!

- ssshhh que vas a despertar a las princesitas – le dijo serio

-pero si tú hace un momento estaba gritando como loco – le soltó malhumorado

- mmmm yo? Noooo solo mantenía una calmada charla con un amigo

- papá… deberías hacerles caso – le dijo intentando convencerle

- q que? – dijo tartamudeando- de que hablas?

- de que renuncies bobo, de que sino? – le dijo exasperado Ichigo

- ah! Ya! Eso! Si si, me lo estoy pensando – le dijo quitándole importancia

- si, ya… ya he oído el rotundo SI que le estabas gritando a ese pobre hombre

Isshin pareció incomodo

-da igual. Es asunto mió, y solo mió – le dijo como si Ichigo fuese a replicar algo

- ok, vale yo estoy deacuerdo. Ahora, me dejas llamar a un par de personas?

- a las 7 de la mañana?? – le preguntó sorprendido

- si, no tengo tiempo que perder. – le dijo cogiendo el teléfono y marcando el número de Ishida. Al rato un medio dormido Ishida contestó al teléfono

- diga?

- buenos días amigo mío – dijo Ichigo feliz de haberle despertado

- muérete kurosaki

-oh vamos hombre, arriba que ya es de día!!

- voy a matarte maldito bastando

- pues entonces ven a mi casa, te espero dentro de media hora, avisa a Sad porfa y no olvides traerte el disfraz que lo mismo entramos en pelea

- si te refieres a mi traje de quincy te voy a matar y si no también.- suspiró- espero que sea importante adiós- y le colgó el teléfono. Sonriente Ichigo puso el teléfono en su sitio y subió las escaleras.

Al llegar al cuarto de invitados Rukia ya se encontraba allí hablando con su hermano en susurros. Renji observaba con el ceño fruncido pero sin participar.

- buenas – saludó Ichigo y los tres le miraron

- y Hitsugaya? – preguntó mirando a todos lados. Los otros se encogieron de hombros.

En la habitación de al lado Hitsugaya hablaba en susurros con una de las hermanas de Ichigo

- siento haberte despertado- le decía él

- no, yo ya estaba despierta – le contestó ella sonriente. La verdad es que no había podido dormir muy bien

- ah, bueno… yo solo quería ver si dormíais – era cierto, solo que ella le había descubierto y por eso ahora se encontraba dentro de la habitación

- dime… porque estáis aquí? Donde estaba Ichi-nii?

Él se meditó la respuesta

- quien sabe… – le dijo cogiendola por los hombros – lo importante es que confíes en él. Es un buen chico.

- hablas como si fuese más pequeño que tu – le dijo divertida

- es que lo es – le dijo él muy serio

- en?

- los shinigamis no somos como los humanos… tu hermano es una excepción… pero tu también eres especial lo sabias?

- yo? – dijo tímidamente

- si

- porque veo espíritus?

- no solo por eso, como persona también

Ella se ruborizó y miró para otro lado

- piensas que soy una persona especial? – preguntó cortada

-si – dijo él simplemente soltándola

- gracias – dijo en un susurro ella

- es la verdad… además… mmmm Karin, tu tienes un aura especial… muy parecida a la mía – le decía con el ceño fruncido- creo que puedes tener poderes

- que?! Pero si yo no soy shinigami!

- ya… pero es lo que yo veo… crees que podríamos mantener esto en secreto hasta que averigüe que es ese poder tuyo?

Ella parecía incomoda

- si claro, pero yo no se si quiero ser como Ichi-nii

Él la miró fijamente

-Karin. Estas segura que en tu familia no hay ningún shinigami? A parte de Ichigo?

Ella lo miró asombrada

-no! No hay ninguno… es la primera vez que oigo hablar de shinigamis con catanas y kimono

- y… tu padre no tiene ningún poder de ninguna clase no? Y tu madre?

- mamá murió hace 6 años… por eso se que ella no podía tener nada que ver con los fantasmas y todo eso…

- no entiendo porque

- porque si ella fuese shinigami no habría muerto

- los shinigamis tamben mueren – explicó él

- si? Oh, es que como sois como espíritus pues… pues pensé que no…

Él sonrió

- es difícil de explicar… algún día lo entenderás.

Ella suspiró

- enserio crees que en mi familia hubo algún shinigami?

- tan seguro como que eres la persona más interesante que conozco.- le dijo él tranquilamente

- en enserio? – dijo ella atónita

- claro! No voy a parar hasta descubrir porque tienes esos poderes y cuales son.

-ah, claro – dijo ella algo apenada. Solo era eso… a él solo le interesaban sus poderes y bueno, a ella no le interesaba nada de él no?

En ese momento se abrió la puerta con cuidado y Rukia asomó la cabeza

- emm eto, siento interrumpir Hitsugaya taichou – dijo mirándolos sorprendida

- no pasa nada solo estaba tranquilizándola… - dijo él mientras se ponía de pie – vuelve a dormirte, nosotros tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer – le dijo a Karin antes de salir tras Rukia. Karin suspiró, ese chico era muy raro…

Ya en el cuarto de invitados Ichigo se movía impaciente y no paraba de asomarse por la ventana.

- tranquilo, aun es pronto – le decía lo más calmadamente posible Rukia

- ya lo se, pero es que cuanto antes lleguen antes empezaremos. – tras decir esto, y antes de que Rukia tuviese oportunidad de responder, se lanzó corriendo escaleras abajo. Los otros tardaron un momento en reconocer a dos figuras bastante lejanas que se acercaban por la calle.

Ichigo saltó los últimos 3 escalones y casi atropella a Karin

- Ichi-nii, papá me ha dicho que se iba a no se donde… ¬¬ me ignora – decía enfadada

Ichigo abrió de golpe la puerta de la calle y algo bastante pesado le calló encima

-iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiichiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiigooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Cuando Ichigo se pudo desprender del bulto se dio cuenta de que no era un saco de patatas sino Keigo y que en la puerta no solo estaban Sado e Ishida sino también Tatsuki y Mizuiro

- Que demonios haces aquí???!!! – les gritó enfadado

- tu me llamaste, Kurosaki, o es que del golpe te has vuelto tonto del todo? – le dijo Ishida de malas pulgas

- tu no idiota, digo estos tres – decía señalándolos – no te dije que trajeras a más gente, solo a Sado, estupido!!!

- no se que lo que te pone así, pero yo no los he traído… hemos llegado a tu puerta al mismo tiempo… no tienes derecho a gritarme, Kurosaki

Ichigo se quedó perplejo

- ahhhh si? – se volvió hacia los otros tres que asintieron y luego a Sado quien se limitó a estrecharle la mano en forma de saludo

- Ichigo… si molesto yo me voy… - dijo Tatsuki con aire entristecido

- eto… no… no es que molestéis es solo que no os esperaba – dijo intentando arreglarlo

- desde cuando tenemos que llamarte para hacerte una visita, Ichigo??? – Le preguntó Keigo acusadoramente – no estarás a solas con una chica verdad?? QUE ENVIDIA ME DAS!!!!!

- cállate pesado!! – le dijo mientras le propinaba un guantazo

- entonces, no estas con una chica? – preguntó curioso Mizuiro

-pues claro que no!!

- es cierto, que chica querría estar contigo a solas? – dijo simplemente Ishida con tono burlón

- no te pases… - le amenazó Ichigo cociéndolo por el cuello de la camisa

- que pasa Ichigo? – preguntó Rukia asomando la cabeza desde la escalera. Para alivio de Ichigo la shinigami había tomado la precaución de meterse en su gigai

- con que no estabas con una chica en??!! Y nada menos que Kuchiki-san!! – decía Keigo medio llorando

Rukia se fue acercando con el ceño fruncido y tardó tres segundos en reconocer a esos tres.

- ah! Hola Tatsuki-san, Asano-san y Kojima-san. No los esperábamos. Y hola a vosotros también Ichida-san y Yasutora-san – añadió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Los dos últimos no supieron disimular muy bien su sorpresa al ver que los llamaba como si no fuesen amigos… por suerte se dieron cuenta a tiempo de que era una estrategia para no parecer sospechosos.

- y que os trae por aquí? De visita? –preguntó Rukia con un tono ilusionado

-pues si, hacia ya meses que no sabíamos de él – le dijo Tatsuki mirándola con desconfianza

- bueno… es que he estado algo ocupado… - empezó a explicar Ichigo

- ah si?? Y en que si se puede saber, don secretismo? – le dijo enfadada Tatsuki – se suponía que ibas a buscarla, Ichigo… confié en ti… - le decía pero no pudo seguir porque tenia un nudo en la garganta por aguantar las lagrimas que luchaban por salir

Ichigo la miró entristecido

- gome…

- lo sientes??!!! Que lo sientes???!!! – le gritó echándose a llorar – ella lleva desaparecida más de un mes!! Mi mejor amiga, mi hermana! Está en algún lugar al que solo tu puedes ir y tú! estas aquí!!! Con ella!! – dijo señalando a Rukia a duras penas porque las lagrimas no le permitían ver bien – y… y yo… yo… pensé que te importaba! Que era tu amiga! Maldito bastando egoísta!! – la rápida intervención de Mizuiro y Sado, que la agarraron por los brazos, evitaron que le partiera la cara a Ichigo quien no parecía tener intención de parar el golpe. Tatsuki se dejó caer colgando de los brazos que le sujetaban los dos chicos y siguió llorando. En ese momento gritos y golpes provenientes del piso superior hicieron que los amigos mirasen hacia el techo con el ceño fruncido.

- Rukiaaaaaaa!!! Ichigooooo!!! – gritaba Renji mientras bajaba prácticamente volando, ya que estaba fuera del gigai, las escaleras. Los mencionados sorprendidos lo vieron aterrizar frente a ellos.

- es… es…. Un hollow… - dijo entrecortadamente – uno no! – Dijo como si fuese otro el que dijo lo anterior – son tres y muy poderosos… nos han dicho que son bastante peligrosos… - acabó de explicar. Ichigo y Rukia se miraron y luego volvieron a mirar a Renji

- el capitán Kuchiki y el capitán Hitsugaya ya han ido hacia allí… yo… yo me largo volando! Daos prisaaaa!! – les gritaba desde la ventana del salón por donde había salido de un salto.

- Rukia, quédate aquí con ellos…

- que???!!!! Tu estas loco o que? Quien te crees para dejarme al margen

- que pesada eres – le dijo enfadado – solo quiero que te quedes con ellos – dijo señalando hacia atrás a el resto quienes los observaba atentamente. Tatsuki había dejado de llorar desde que apareció Renji y para sorpresa de Sado e Ichida, quienes si le prestaban atención, ella observó muy atentamente al shinigami. Por su parte Sado esperaba órdenes de Ichigo para entrar en acción e Ishida no había salido corriendo en busca de los hollows porque esos dos habían empezado otra pelea que podía acabar muy mal.

- pues quédate tú, para eso son tus amigos no? – le replicó ella

- a ver! Quien es el jefe aquí en??

- uff pobre Kurosaki-kun, el poder se le ha subido a la azotea… - dijo con esa voz de niña buena que tanto le fastidiaba a él

- zorra… - le dijo enfadado

- mosquéate todo lo que quieras Kurosaki-kun. En lo que respecta a los hollows yo estoy por encima tuya ya que soy una verdadera shinigami - le dijo ella en el mismo tono

- como??

- pues eso… yo pertenezco a un escuadrón mientras que tu solo eres un humano entrometido – le dijo con aire de superioridad – así que no me des ordenes absurdas niñato

- pero que dices enana – de dijo más que cabreado, si no fuese una chica ya se habría liado a piñas con ella. – si cumplo esta misión seguro que me hacen superior a ti

- dudo que ni siquiera lo consigas – dijo como un pensamiento dicho en voz baja

- así que es eso no? Tu lo que quieres es que yo desaparezca de una vez de tu vida no? Ya estas harta de mi no? – le dijo enfadado y en el fondo dolido, muy dolido. Ella lo miró sorprendida y su expresión cambió radicalmente a una de profunda tristeza

- eso… eso es muy cruel – dijo en un susurro sin mirarlo. Pero que demonios les pasaba a las chicas?? Es que él iba a ser el malo todo el tiempo. Se avecinaban llantos y en vez de darse cabezazos contra la pared optó por la segunda idea descabellada y en un rápido movimiento la abrazó con suavidad.

-Lo siento – dijo simplemente. Él esperaba una bofetada por parte de ella pero esta nunca llegó. Al principio pareció que ella se iba a separar pero luego, sin saber del todo porque, le correspondió al abrazo.

-Gracias- dijo en un susurro sin separarse. Él algo incomodo no supo que responder

-Rukia…yo… yo no lo decía en serio, lo siento de verdad… no se que pasa pero últimamente nada me sale bien- suspiró

Ella se separó de él dándole un empujón.

-Pues ya es hora de cambiar tu suerte chico –le dijo señalándolo dejando muy claro que lo había copiado de alguna serie de suspense – a partir de ahora todo te va a ir mejor y lo vamos a solucionar todo, cueste lo que cueste y de camino le partimos la cara a unos cuantos en? Que dices?- le tiende la mano enérgica y sonriente haciendo que a todos les subiera un poco el animo por las ganas de reírse de ella que les entraron.

-eto…-dijo mirando la mano y mordiéndose el labio para no reírse de su actuación de súper animadora – vale! – dijo estrechándole la mano sin dudar mas al ver el ceño fruncido de ella.

-bien! –dijo contenta abrazándolo de nuevo. Rukia se separó de él al instante dejando a Ichigo con las ganas y cogió la mano de él.-ahora vamos todos al salón que de seguro los otros no nos necesitan ya

-de verdad? Renji parecía muy apurado -decía Ichigo mientras era arrastrado. El resto les siguió aun sin entender que es lo que estaba pasando entre esos dos. Cuando estuvieron todos sentados Rukia se sentó también junto a Ichigo ya que no parecía dispuesta a soltarle la mano.

-veamos – empezó ella pero no pudo continuar. Para variar volvía a haber jaleo en la casa.

-pero que diablos pasa ahora – decía molesto Ichigo levantándose de un salto. En ese momento entraba Renji cabizbajo

-Renji? Que pasa? –preguntó Rukia preocupada

-nada, es solo que no hemos podido hacer nada… se los han cargado otros!!- dijo enfadado – pero bueno! no se suponía que nosotros éramos los que estábamos más cerca?

Ichigo y Rukia se miraron confundidos.

-te recuerdo que no solo los shinigamis pueden destruir hollow –dijo Ichida como quien no quiere la cosa. Todos le miraron.

-pero sabemos que fueron shinigamis, al menos uno, porque sentimos su fuerza espiritual además...-miró de soslayo la puerta de donde provenía el jaleo –según la sociedad de las almas fue tan repentino que no pudieron identificar más que un rastro rojo...ufff

-Matsumoto!! –se oyó gritar claramente a Hitsugaya quien entraba en la sala peleándose con el teléfono móvil.-se puede saber de que hablas? Esto es muy serio.-hizo una pausa escuchando aun sin prestar atención a los presentes. –esta bien… voy para allá, no te muevas.-y colgó el teléfono mosqueado.-Kurosaki! Creo que te dejamos solo nosotros tenemos que investigar esto, mándame lo que tengas a la tarde, volveremos antes de que anochezca- y dicho eso abrió la puerta divisional

-Rukia, Renji, encargaros de todo –dijo Byakuya dejando muy claro que Ichigo estaba perdido sin ellos. Tras echarles una última mirada siguió a Hitsugaya y la puerta desapareció.

- O.O que fue eso? –preguntó Ichigo mirando alternativamente a Rukia y a Renji

-que pasan de ti, igual que yo –dijo Ishida poniéndose de pie

-que?!!

-ya me has oído. Hice una promesa recuerdas? Nada de ayudar a shinigamis, además…-se sacudió una motita de polvo – ya veo que estas muy bien acompañado.

- pero yo… quiero decir nosotros te necesitamos! Eres muy… muy… ¬¬ listo

-aham y que más? Creo que esto me gusta – dijo divertido Ishida

- ¬¬u y bueno… ya sabes tu eres diferente… Ves las cosas desde otro punto de vista y todo eso. –terminó de decir Ichigo algo mosqueado consigo mismo por rebajarse a eso.

-mmmmm no me convences

-o.O como??

-que no me has hecho suficiente la pelota- le sonrió descaradamente.

-CHICOS!! –interrumpió Tatsuki – creo que lo mejor es que nos cuente que problema tienes, Ichigo – le dijo seria – y dejar de pelear que no sois unos niños pequeños o si?

Los dos se sentaron tras la regañina.

-Ichigo nosotros sabemos todo lo referente a los shinigamis, por lo que seria mejor que nos contaras desde cuando estas saliendo con Kuchiki…-decía keigo con cara pervertida antes de que Ichigo le partiera la cara de una patada

-alguna estupidez más? – preguntó cabreado. Tras la rápida negación de Mizuiro y Keigo, este último taponándose la nariz, se dispuso a contarles la misión imposible que le había tocado. Tras eso vino una rueda de preguntas en las que Ichigo dejó muy claro que entre Rukia y él no había más que amistad y donde descubrió porque esos tres sabían tanto.

-que?? Urahara os lo contó todo?

-no todo, parte ya lo sabíamos por nuestros propios ojos o por esos dos vagos que vivían en mi casa. – explicaba Keigo dándosela de importante

-o.o vagos?

- si, el calvo y el presumido. Se han tirado una larga temporada en casa haciendo el vago y de camino me he enterado de un montón de cosas. Como por ejemplo cual es el mejor capitán o que escuadrón es el más prestigioso

- a si? Y cual es si se puede sabe? – le preguntó Renji con cara de psicópata.

-mmmm eto… ellos me dijeron que era el 11- dijo con inocencia Keigo

-que?!! –gritaron Rukia y Renji a la vez

- de eso nada, el mejor es el 6º escuadrón, todo el mundo lo sabe

- sigue soñando Renji, el prestigio que le da mi nii-sama se lo quitas tú. El mejor sin duda es el 13º

-a si? Y se puede saber porque? – le retó Renji echando chispas

-obvio, porque estoy yo – le dijo burlona quitándose los pegotes.

-vaaaaale. Ya ha quedado bastante claro que todos son una porquería – dijo Ichigo dando una palmada – ahora lo importante es patearle el trasero a Urahara por partida doble.

-al que vamos a patear es a ti mequetrefe –dijo Renji con el claro apoyo de Rukia

-uff empezamos con el plan o que?

Tras varios minutos de discusión decidieron dividirse en dos grupos, uno iría a patearle el culo a Urahara y el otro a patearse las calles para ver si resolvían el enigma de los hollows de antes para que volviesen los capitanes, por el bien de la misión en opinión de todos menos Ichigo. El primer grupo, dirigido por Ichigo, fue el más solicitado por lo que lo sortearon a piedra, papel, tijera. Al final Ichigo, Rukia, Ishida y Keigo irían a visitar a Urahara y Renji, Tatsuki, Mizuiro y Sado se darían una vuelta por la zona a ver si conseguían algo. Cuando se disponían a salir alguien los interrumpió.

-Hola!! Que de gente! Ichigo no habrás organizado una fiesta en casa sin invitarme no? – preguntó ilusionado Isshin que por lo que se veía venia de hacer la compra.

-No papá, ya nos vamos

-Que?? Ahora que llego yo? –dijo casi llorando.- porque no os quedáis? Rukia-chan! Hola bonita! Que de tiempo. Te hemos echado mucho de menos, sobre todo yo

-hola señor Kurosaki, encantada de volver a verle –dijo cortésmente Rukia.

-oh por favor, ya sabes que me puedes decir Isshin que eso de señor me hace viejo

-pero si eres viejo – le dijo Ichigo con desgana

-que cruel eres –dijo Isshin haciendo pucheros.

-el caso es que nos vamos, tenemos mucho que hacer no nos distraigas, pesado – le dijo apartándolo y dirigiéndose a la puerta principal.

-de eso nada –dijo haciéndole un placaje que lo tiró al suelo – tu no te vas sin presentarme a tus amigos

-Cabrón! Que casi me descoyunto

-mira que eres débil, Kurosaki –le dijo Ishida casi llorando de risa – yo me llamo Ishida Uryuu y no soy amigo de su hijo – se presentó con aire de superioridad. Por su parte Isshin solo miró a su hijo en el suelo quejándose y luego asintió como comprendiendo porque lo decía

-bien. Vosotros debéis ser Keigo y Mizuiro no? –dijo señalándolos sonriente y orgulloso de su hazaña de conocer el nombre de los amigos de su hijo. – y el grandullón debe de ser Sado no? – el otro asintió sin más – y esta señorita es… ai!! Pero si tú eres Tatsuki-chan!! Dios estas hecha una mujer!! –Dijo cayéndosele la baba – que linda eres, otra cosa no Ichigo, pero vista para echarte amigas si que tienes :3 . Yo soy el padre del bicho este, encantado de veros. – el teléfono empezó a sonar y suspirando se dirigió a cogerlo a la cocina – adiós chicos tener cuidado y portaros bien –se despidió antes de cerrar la puerta.

-en fin, larguémonos antes de que vuelva.- dijo Ichigo casi corriendo a la puerta. Una vez fuera se separaron sin perder más tiempo y quedaron en encontrarse en el parque a medio día. El grupo de Ichigo se dirigió con ganas a la tienda Urahara y los otros hacia el lado contrario con menos motivación.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dew

Nos leeremos muy pronto XD

PD: si algo esta mal informarme please. Arigato!!


	3. Chapter 3: Personaje Misterioso

Sorry!!! Gome!! Lo siento!! De verdad no ha sido culpa mía, me he quedado sin Internet una temporada… en fin…

Aquí os dejo el tercer cap espero que os guste tanto como a mi XD

Por cierto, creo que no se contestar a los comentarios en privado así que os lo agradezco públicamente aunque aquí no pueda deciros nada a favor o en contra de vuestras opiniones por miedo a destripar algo de mi historia gome

Sin más os dejo y espero más comentarios. Prometo tenerlos muy en cuenta y contestarlos en un futuro. Por ahora gracias Alexis Uzumaki y lilith-condena.

ADVERTENCIA: Si no has visto por lo menos hasta el cap 143 del anime no es recomendable que leas esto.

Y si estas a la última del manga estarás deseando que vuelvan a casa ya. O al menos ese es mi caso así que: historia basada en ideas algo descabelladas de las que me responsabilizo y espero que les guste. :3

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soul Society:

-Hitsugaya taichou, aquí tiene los informes – dijo un oficial pasándole un taco considerable de papeles.

-bien, gracias – se dispuso a ojearlos con curiosidad. Tras un par de horas ya lo había leído todo y su expresión era de autentica decepción. Fuese quien fuese él que destruyó a los hollows no había ni un dato al respecto. Al menos no en esos informes, por lo que decidió ir a la biblioteca y de camino podía investigar un par de cosas que le reconcomían. La biblioteca era un lugar enorme en el cual si no eras muy listo te podías perder. Para alguien nuevo ese lugar era tan complicado que se abstendría de buscar nada por muchas dudas que tuviese. Por suerte ese no era el caso de nuestro joven capitán quien se movía con soltura entre las hileras de estanterías como Perico por su casa. Una vez situado en la zona correcta empezó a trabajar con libros y el ordenador dispuesto a encontrar la pieza que le faltaba a aquel rompecabezas.

Mientras, en la zona restringida, Kuchiki Byakuya también buscaba sin descanso entre los documentos pertenecientes a su familia. Pero a diferencia de Hitsugaya, el buscaba algo mucho más personal. Tenía una corazonada y no pararía hasta sacar algo en claro.

Mundo Real:

Ya sentados en el salón de Urahara, esperaban a que este dejase de ofrecerles cosas como si fuesen sultanes y se sentara de una maldita vez. Cuando no le quedaba ninguna otra excusa tuvo que sentarse a regañadientes.

-Bien, ya que has decidido, POR FIN, sentarte me gustaría poder seguir amenazándote – dijo Ichigo de forma demasiado cordial para el contenido del mensaje. El otro los miró con cara de pena pero como bien les había dicho Ichigo antes de entrar, todos tenían cara de dragón hambriento. Según Ichigo eso ayudaría a crear un ambiente propicio para que soltase la lengua.

-Ya os he dicho que no se nada – dijo cansado de aquello.

- nos dijiste que al menos hablarías con él, o es que es ella? – preguntó Rukia con interés. Urahara por su parte se limitó a fruncir el ceño.

- esta bien, quieres que salgamos afuera? – preguntó amenazante Ichigo poniéndose en pie pero Ichida le paró.

-Tranquilo, Kurosaki, estas cosas no se arreglan con la violencia. –Carraspeó – a ver señor Urahara –empezó educadamente – según tengo entendido a usted le gusta la sociedad de almas tanto como a mi, así que entiendo porque no quiere colaborar. Pero esto incumbe más a Kurosaki que a ellos así que, al igual que yo, podría echarle una mano no cree?

Para su sorpresa Urahara se echó a reír

-no me digas, en serio? –se intentó calmar un poco antes de seguir.- mira chico el problema no es la sociedad. Le he llamado esta mañana y no a querido saber nada del tema. No quiere nada ni conmigo así que olvidaos de que os pueda ayudar. Ni aunque quisiera podría. Entendéis?

-pero tu sabes quien es, verdad?- inquirió Ichigo. Y Urahara lo miró seriamente pero no contestó, sino que los observó uno por uno.

-por cierto, y los jefes? –preguntó con burla. Ichigo tardó un momento en percatarse de que hablaba.

- yo soy el único jefe – dijo con autoridad.

-si… ya… no, venga en serio donde están? Ya te han abandonado? Tan pronto? – se echó a reír al ver la cara del otro.

- ya te lo dije yo soy el jefe y ellos dos solo se han ido un momento nada más.

- Urahara-san, tu no sabrás por casualidad que pasó esta mañana no? –preguntó Rukia

-mmmmm que pasó? – preguntó con interés.

- Nada, que alguien se cargó unos hollows sin el consentimiento de Renji nada más – dijo Ichigo sin darle más importancia al asunto. Urahara parpadeó perplejo

-como?

- uff no me cambies de tema y volvamos al asunto principal…-le dijo Ichigo volviéndose a enfadar pero Rukia le cogió la mano y se calló. Durante todo el día desde aquel abrazo tan agradable ella había estado haciendo ese gesto sin darle más importancia. Le resultaba extraño y a la vez le daba una sensación de familiaridad y tranquilidad. Le apretó con cariño la mano en respuesta.

-Ichigo, te importa que le explique lo de esta mañana? A lo mejor sabe algo, y luego sigues con el interrogatorio vale? – le dijo ella dulcemente sonriéndole. No se podía negar a eso. En el fondo no quería cambiar de tema pero dejó que se saliese con la suya por esta vez.

-Lo que pasó es que recibimos un aviso y cuando se presentaron allí alguien se les había adelantado – le explicó Rukia

- entiendo… Pues yo no he sido XD

-no tiene gracia, los de la sociedad de almas están muy sorprendidos.-dijo Ichida pensativo.- como es posible que no sepan de quien era ese reiatsu? Según Renji era un shinigami no?

-Supongo que será el mismo tipo que buscáis no? –dijo simplemente Keigo como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo. Todos lo miraron asombrados. No dijeron nada, solo se miraron y luego miraron Urahara con cara maliciosa.

- ajam… así que está en esta misma ciudad no? –preguntó Ichigo frotándose las manos.

-no! Vamos chicos es solo una coincidencia nada más. No os parece? – dijo Urahara haciendo ademanes con las manos quitándole, quizás con demasiado énfasis, importancia al asunto. Los otros lo notaron y su sonrisa se ensanchó mucho más.

-entonces la búsqueda será muy fácil, solo hay que seguir su reiatsu.

-si claro, como si todo el mundo fuese tan tonto como tu y fuese por la vida desperdiciando energía porque si. –le dijo Ichida mosqueado –además, ninguno de nosotros lo ha sentido antes, solo Renji que viene a ser lo mismo – añadió con desgana.

-como?-preguntó Keigo confundido – es que tu sabes seguir la energía espiritual? Aunque esté muy lejos?

-claro!-dijo con orgullo sacando pecho.

-menuda mierda… -dijo Ichigo disgustado.- no nos sirve de nada… ahora podría estar en esta tienda y nosotros no lo notaríamos.

-por lo tanto es alguien poderoso, del nivel de un capitán al menos –dijo Rukia –hay que andarse con cuidado si no queremos problemas

-yo no le tengo miedo –dijo simplemente Ichigo pecando de orgullo.

Urahara, quien los había estado observando atentamente de repente se puso en pie y miró por la ventana. Y sin decir nada salió por la puerta.

-oe! Urahara!! A donde vas? Aun no he acabado contigo – le gritaba Ichigo mientras le perseguía con urgencia.

-Tengo cosas que hacer… hay algo raro… -dijo sin explicarse

-o.O que?

-uff nada chico, voy a salir un momento vosotros hacer lo que queráis pero no me sigas que es de mala educación –le dijo mosqueado marchándose definitivamente.

-jo! El tío. Me a dejado con la palabra en la boca será miserable…

-ya, no te enfades – le dijo Rukia, quien había ido a su encuentro, y le cogió de la mano otra vez para arrastrarlo de vuelta.

-mmmmmm se te ha escapado la victima, Kurosaki? – se cachondeó Ichida.

-que te den

Mientras ellos discutían en algún lugar algo alejado de la ciudad, Urahara se encontraba con un viejo conocido quien estaba dispuesto a ayudarle dándole una información muy valiosa. Tras despedirse aun sin creérselo, Urahara se dispuso a difundir esos datos que podían ser decisivos para la inminente guerra. Sin dudarlo fue directo hacia el escondite de uno de los hombres más extraños que conocía, alguien que teniendo la posibilidad de tenerlo, renunció al mundo, por un sentimiento. Suspiró mientras corría, ciertamente era una persona muy valiosa, pero no por su sangre azul, sino por su corazón de oro… menudo idiota! Mira que renunciar a ser dios… en fin, siempre supo que ese chico estaba más para allá que para acá.

Tras discutirlo de la manera más infantil posible, Ichigo y compañía habían optado por no esperar a Urahara e ir al encuentro de los otros. Aun era pronto pero no podían esperar hasta la hora acordada. Se dirigían al parque cada uno en sus pensamientos y aun mosqueados por la bronca que le había echado Rukia por ser "niñatos sin cerebro" ¬¬u como los había llamado ella fulminándolos con la mirada. Ella iba delante del grupo y ninguno se atrevía a decirle nada por miedo a que les arrancara la cabeza de un guantazo. Así que la siguieron en silencio. Cuando estaban cerca keigo casi se mata al entrar a la carrera en una librería como si su vida dependiera de ello. Todos lo vieron entrar y salir en tiempo record con unos cinco mangas en una bolsa.

-Ichigo!! Ya ha salido!! -

- el que? --u

Enseguida se arrepintió de preguntarlo porque keigo le estampó con entusiasmo uno de los mangas en la cara.

- El numero 28!! Ya pensaba que nunca saldría!! –le decía casi llorando.

- o.O pero ese manga no es semanal? Porque has esperado a que saliera el tomo?

- Ya se que es semanal!! Soy el primero en comprarlo todas las semanas listo! – y ante la cara de confusión de todos explicó con calma – es que me gusta coleccionar también los tomos

- entonces porque armas tanto escándalo por algo que ya has leído so memo?!- le decía Ichigo pegándole un guantazo

-Porque soy otaku so bestia!! Y tu también!! O es que- retrocedió negando- es que ya no lo eres? Ichigo!! Te has vuelto angango??

Mirada cabreada por parte de Ichigo y patada directa a la cara de keigo

-soy un shinigami imbecil!! No tengo tiempo para divertirme con eso. Por mucho que SI sea otaku entiendes?

- Y como puedes vivir? –preguntó keigo desde el suelo.

-porque ya tengo monstruos para parar un tren en la vida real, no necesito imaginarme más.

Keigo no replicó y se puso en pie alejándose prudencialmente de Ichigo.

-entonces mejor no te enseño este –decía sacando los otros cuatro mangas- Es de los mejores y tiene muchos seguidores. Han hecho una película y todo. Va de un tío que se encuentra una libreta negra con la que puede cargarse a la gente sin estar cerca… como mola!!

- Eso es Death Note y para tu información es muy macabro… aunque tiene cosas bastante graciosas –se rió mirando a Ichigo y Rukia. Estos le ignoraron mientras que el quincy se moría de risa y siguieron su camino.

-chicos!-dijo de repente keigo cuando atravesaban la puerta del parque – y si nosotros somos personajes de algún manga?

Todos lo miraron traumatizados y tras mirarse entre ellos se dieron la vuelta ignorando ese último comentario aun con los ojos muy abiertos de miedo y esforzándose por no pensar en nada no vaya a ser que se volvieran igual de locos o peor que keigo.

-he! Chicos!! –decía keigo siguiéndolos convencido de su teoría.

Escondite:

- No esperaba verte tan pronto, amigo mió. Y menos aquí… sabes que podrían seguirte- le decía con cansancio un hombre de mediana edad sentado en un sillón sin volverse a ver a Urahara quien no se sorprendió de que captara su presencia aun cuando nadie podría haber sentido su reiatsu.

-Es muy importante, me han dado esto – dijo pasándole un sobre blanco. El otro se sorprendió mucho al reconocer la letra. Tras leerlo estuvo receloso de devolvérselo a Urahara- no te preocupes, tengo una copia… pero se lo tengo que entregar a la sociedad de almas.

-si, esta bien, pero seguro que no le dan importancia. Pensaran que es una trama.

-pero si esto es cierto… el asunto es muy grabe… estarías en peligro tu también – le decía Urahara preocupado.

-tranquilo hombre! Ahora sabemos lo que planea Aisen así que le llevamos ventaja no? – le dijo el hombre con buen humor.

- no tienes remedio – le dijo negando con la cabeza- se lo enseñaré también a Ichigo para que deje de amenazarme un rato… hay que ver por todo lo que estoy pasando por tu culpa. – le dijo algo enojado. El otro se rió felizmente en su cara

-para eso eres mi amigo no? – se puso tenso – viene alguien! Lárgate de aquí antes de que nos descubran!!

Urahara no se lo pensó dos veces y salió corriendo por la ventana más cercana. El otro se rió y encendió la tele tranquilamente.

Ichigo y compañía ya se habían recorrido el parque de cabo a rabo y empezaban a hacer planes cada vez más alocados para dar con el príncipe fugitivo. Eran casi las once y el parque estaba lleno de chiquillos que jugaban sin preocupaciones cuando se encontraron por casualidad con el otro grupo. Estos no habían tenido más suerte que ellos pero habían comprado un mapa y se habían matado a preguntar a todas las almas que se encontraban. Al final habían podido señalar más o menos el momento exacto en el que el shinigami había dejado salir su reiatsu y hacia que dirección había huido antes de que llegase Renji. Este último parecía muy decepcionado cuando llegó pero se puso enseguida igual de entusiasta que el resto al enterarse de los planes. A Rukia se le había pasado el enfado y ahora iba agarrada, para variar, de la mano de Ichigo y escuchaba a este con el ceño fruncido. La hora que pasaron sentados bajo un árbol algo apartado, la emplearon perfeccionando uno de esos planes descabellados que cada vez parecía más genial. A todo esto, Ichida no estaba muy convencido pero de vez en cuando ayudaba con ideas especialmente calculadas y hacia que todos se emocionaran más. Al final todo quedó claro: Renji seguiría pendiente de si aparecía la energía espiritual del fugitivo; Ichigo dejaría escapar más reiatsu de lo normal con el fin de atraer a algún hollow y cuando estos aparecieran tenia que guardarse la energía espiritual todo lo que pudiese y salir corriendo lo más lejos posible. Así Rukia e Ichida serian los encargados de que si en algún momento el asunto se descontrolaba ellos acabarían con los monstruos. Sado debía proteger a Renji para que pudiese concentrarse y los otros tres solo podían ser los cebos y correr llamando la atención de los hollows. Perecía perfecto solo que se necesitaba mucha concentración para no dejar salir ni una pizca de reiatsu en todo el proceso para que la trampa fuese perfecta y se pensara que no había nadie cerca. Tras diez minutos, si no aparecía nadie o Renji no sentía nada, Ichigo podía volver a ayudar y empezarían otra vez en otro lugar. Así hasta que no pudieran seguir porque no tenían otra forma de dar con él.

Gracias al mapa se organizaron por sectores y el primero fue el mismo donde el día anterior habían sido destruidos tres poderosos arrancar por un tipo que según los datos, no existía.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prometo actualizar pronto

Por cierto… si no sabéis quien es Kira-sama es un pecado XD os recomiendo encarecidamente que, por lo menos, veáis el anime de Death Note

Dew!!

By Lord Voldemort


	4. Chapter 4: Algo de Historia

Hi!!

Que tal amigos??

Yo muy animado por los comentarios XD

Por eso he decidido actualizar tan pronto

Me alegro que lo sigáis con tanto interés.

De nuevo mil gracias lilith-condena (XD es que no podía aguantar la tentación de mencionar a Kira-sama juarjuar.) y Alexis Uzumaki (bueno… ya veremos… aunq las pistas son gordas... y lo de la parejita jiji ya lo dije en el resumen de la historia así que no es una sorpresa… ah! Y mientras me des animos de vez en cuando yo me doy por satisfecho). Arigato también a todos los que leen (que se que lo leen muchos ) aquí os dejo el siguiente cap

ADVERTENCIA: Si no has visto por lo menos hasta el cap 143 del anime no es recomendable que leas esto.

Y si estas a la última del manga estarás deseando que vuelvan a casa ya. O al menos ese es mi caso así que: historia basada en ideas algo descabelladas de las que me responsabilizo y espero que les guste. :3

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Todo el mundo sabe que el crimen perfecto no existe. Pero lo que se debe saber es que los planes para pillar a los "malos", tampoco eran perfectos para la desgracia de nuestros protagonistas. El primer fallo fue evidente. Cuando hicieron el primer intento de atraer a los hollows, los muy bastardos (como los había denominado Ichigo), no habían aparecido justo en el mismo lugar sino a unos cuantos metros… vamos que un poco más y aparecen en la ciudad de al lado!! El segundo fue que no estaban lo suficiente organizados como para reaccionar al primer fallo, lo que hizo que por instinto Ichigo se "cargara" a los dos hollows que habían aparecido en el quinto pino. Intento uno de pillar al fugitivo, igual a, fracaso total. Esto puso los ánimos de todos por debajo del cero. Por suerte el orgullo los movió a hacer otro intento y esta vez se dispersaron mucho más para abarcar más terreno. Esta vez aparecieron más o menos donde ellos querían pero en vez de quedarse quietecito o perseguir a los cebos, es decir a tatsuki, keigo y mizuiro; se fue corriendo detrás de un pobre plus que pasaba por allí y casi se lo traga si no fuese por la intervención de Rukia. El ánimo estaba fatal, vamos que si fuesen sims ya estaría el loquero intentando curarlos… (Frikidades a parte…).

Ahora, por increíble que parezca, iban por el tercer intento simplemente porque Keigo dijo "a la tercera va la vencida" así que la fe por una frase tan absurda pero cierta como las Leyes de Murphy les hizo reintentarlo.

Esta vez apareció en el sitio exacto, justo en el centro, y todos estaban en sus puestos, incluso se quedó quietecito mirándolos uno a uno como con curiosidad. Cualquiera diría que no era un hollow normal, y es que… no lo era…

- Un menos!!! – gritó Rukia abandonando su puesto. Todos reaccionaran de la mejor forma posible: gritando y corriendo como hormigas O.o

Ichigo, quien según el plan había salido corriendo cuando notó que algo aparecía, se paró en seco para ver que demonios pasaba ahora. Gracias a eso tuvo ocasión de esquivar el ataque a traición que le había mandado el hollow. Hollow?? Pero si eso es un dinosaurio!! Un menos grande!! Oh, oh…

- chicos! CORRED!! –no tenia ni que decirlo. Todos corrían en distintas direcciones pero el menos ya se había fijado en Ichigo. Este no tuvo miedo, eso no tendría sentido. Se fue aproximando al bicho y sin avisar desapareció y apareció a centímetros del monstruo y cuando iba a cortarlo en mil pedacitos, un grito lo desconcentro.

-Ichigo cuidado!! DETRÁS DE TI!! – le gritaba Rukia corriendo en su dirección. Y gracias a ello pudo contraatacar a otro menos que había salido de no se sabia donde. Dos menos no igualaban a un espada pero podían ser un grabe problema. El otro enemigo no se lo había pensado dos veces y atacaba de nuevo a la vez que el recién llegado. Eso no lo esperaba, se había confiado… la arrogancia le había podido. El golpe habría sido brutal si no fuese porque se quedó congelado, literalmente, antes de darle a Ichigo. Rukia había actuado con rapidez y había parado el golpe con su espada. Además había conseguido congelarle medio cuerpo pero el otro medio no tardó en atacarla por sorpresa. Para entonces Ichigo ya había liberado el bankai y había mandado a paseo al otro, por lo que pudo parar el golpe y de camino destruir a este pesado también. Todos pudieron respirar tranquilos. Rukia enfundó su arma y se volvió sonriente hacia Ichigo, pero el chico ya no estaba.

-gracias – le dijo Ichigo al oído y Rukia se estremeció. Al volverse vio que este aun mantenía el bankai. Era sorprendente como podía hacerlo sin problemas y mientras ella pensaba en lo poderoso que era el descerebrado ese, este la abrazó sonriente cogiendola por sorpresa por segunda vez.

-Ichigo –dijo simplemente sin intentar separarse ni siquiera un milímetro de él.

- he! Chicos!! -interrumpió el pesado de Renji ¬¬

- que pasa ahora? –le dijo Ichigo algo cabreado separándose, solo un poco, de la chica y fulminando al otro con la mirada.

-es que lo he sentido –dijo el fantástico de Renji (xD)

-En serio? –preguntaron más o menos todos a la vez y la noticia fue tal que Rukia e Ichigo se separaron definitivamente.

-si! –Dijo un Renji mucho más contento. Cuando estaban de nuevo bajo el árbol- en dirección sur, solo ha sido un momento pero… -añadió agachando la cabeza- no lo volveremos a sentir más. –esto último dejo a todos sorprendidos. Tras un largo suspiro Renji les contó, para sorpresa de todos, que cuando estaba en la academia shinigami se pasaba las horas muertas jugando al escondite con muchos compañeros para practicar tanto el ocultamiento como la detección de reiatsu.

- y? –dijo Ichigo algo fastidiado

- y que cuando veíamos que nos podían descubrir sacábamos por un segundo parte de nuestra energía para hacer un sello y que nada involuntario nos delatase. –Al ver la cara de los otros añadió- a mi siempre me tocaba buscar y me hacían esta jugarreta millones de veces, así que se de lo que hablo. Se ha ocultado mucho mejor… sabe que le estamos buscando. –concluyó

- Probablemente Urahara le haya alertado de que sabemos que esta aquí. Si eso es así nada de esto a servido para nada… se a estado riendo de nosotros seguramente –dijo Ichida con pesar.

-Abarai-san, sabrías decirnos el lugar exacto donde lo sentiste –le preguntó tatsuki abriendo el mapa. El otro asintió e hizo un círculo con el dedo en una zona situada al sur de allí que abarcaba unas cuatro manzanas.

-bien! –dijo tatsuki marcando la zona con un rotulador.-a que esperamos pues? –los demás la miraron sin compartir su alegría

-veras… es que cualquier shinigami que se precie sabe utilizar el Shunpo, es decir, que vuela más que correr. No se que velocidad se alcanza pero tu a mi no me ves – explicó Ichigo con orgullo.

- o sea que lo mismo ya esta a millones de quilómetros no? –todos asintieron con pesar

-y aunque se quedase en la ciudad ha guardado muy bien su energía espiritual… y peor será el detectarlo si esta en un gigai. –siguió Ichida

-gigai?! Es verdad! Entonces es una búsqueda sin sentido… porque no usan la llave? –dijo Ichigo harto de esa absurda misión

-porque solo el rey debe usarla –dijo una voz conocida tras ellos – pensé que tenias problemas y vine a ver… -decía amigablemente Urahara sentándose junto a ellos. Al ver la cara de los otros se explicó. – si fuese tan fácil, la realeza ya habría sido masacrada hace ya muchos milenios. La llaves es complicada de usar, se necesita estudiarla muy bien y además si la usa alguien distinto a la realeza las consecuencias, podrían ser fatales. Pero claro, eso no lo sabe mucha gente. –dijo astutamente.

-entonces Aisen…-decía Renji

-Aisen sabe lo que hace. Siempre fue bueno en el ajedrez. Se ha pensado muy bien esta jugada.- le interrumpió Urahara.- lo que pasa es que por respeto y por no arriesgar el comandante a decidido no usarla. Cosa que se agradece.

-y tu como sabes todo eso?-le preguntó Ichigo

-porque soy un científico. He estudiado la historia de todas las especies de cabo a rabo desde shinigamis, pasado por quincys y humanos, hasta los hollows. Te sorprendería saber que la llave no es la primera vez que causa una guerra. Hace 200 años a un loco se le ocurrió reunir un ejército e ir en busca de la llave. Eso fue un atentado directo contra el rey por lo que se tomaron medidas… demasiado drásticas para el gusto de muchos de nosotros. –Decía amargamente -Claro que el informe oficial solo hablaba de un atentado contra el equilibrio entre almas que hay en la tierra y la sociedad de almas… lo que tampoco era una buena excusa, verdad Ichida-san?

El mencionado no le respondió. Estaba en otro mundo. El relato de Urahara le había llegado muy hondo. Así que esa era la verdad. Por eso los shinigamis se propusieron exterminar a su raza… porque atacaron a su rey. No era una razón que lo justificara pero al menos era una razón mucho más contundente. No sabia si estaba mejor antes o ahora pero aun era muy pronto para poder hablar con normalidad así que no dijo nada mientras contemplaba absorto los cordones de sus zapatos.

-Para vuestra información os diré que fue el rey quien dio la orden de acabar con los Bount y las almas modificadas a parte de los quincy. Son decisiones demasiado drásticas para la cámara de los 46. –explicó con un tono sombrío. Los demás le escuchaban con expresión seria y con sensaciones como tristeza, impotencia o rabia según el caso. – y, por si os interesa, no fue un buen padre. Fue un gran rey, supo actuar en situaciones caóticas y gracias a él nuestros mundos viven en relativa paz y armonía. Pero también es el causante de que mi amigo, a quien buscáis sin saber para que, no quiera saber nada de su padre biológico ni lo que ello supone.

Todos guardaron silencio un momento.

-Pero… a ver si me aclaro.-le decía Ichigo – él tipo ese no quiere volver porque odiaba a su padre? Menudo irresponsable!

-mira quien habla…-le dijo Renji e Ichigo le fulminó con la mirada

-pero eso no es excusa! Peor es que tu familia te rechace o… o sentir que estas fuera de lugar –decía Rukia con pesar.

-tu siempre le has importado a Byakuya, no lo olvides, aunque el sea un repipi estirado. –le decía Ichigo para animarla. Renji asintió aunque en el fondo no estaba muy seguro.

-tener familia es bueno, te apoyan, y eso es muy importante no Kurosaki? –le preguntó como si tal cosa Urahara.

-mm? No lo se… mi padre pasa de mis estudios y karin dice que si yo al final consigo ser medico que procurará no ponerse mala…-decía algo deprimido- no son de mucho apoyo la verdad… pero son importantes. Aunque no es…

-exacto! kuchiki-san tiene razón, no es excusa.- le decía Urahara en el mismo tono serio.- pero esa no es la razón por la cual pasa del tema, al menos no la única. –dijo simplemente y no aclaró nada más al respecto.

- y a que viene todo esto? –preguntó tatsuki

-pues… para que dejen de buscarlo, claro –les dijo amigablemente –ya os he contado cosas personales sobre ÉL, porque es un chico -dijo mirando a Rukia y contestando a su duda – y además os he contado lo horrible que puede llegar a ser el trabajo de un Rey… o más bien de Dios. –les sonrió.- no lo van a encontrar… es casi imposible, ríndanse –les decía de nuevo muy serio – y tu, Kurosaki, deberías abandonar ahora que estas a tiempo antes de que te expulsen definitivamente de la sociedad de las almas… a no ser que quieres ser medico –le dijo sonriente- pero si eso, me avisas para no ponerme malo tampoco.

Ichigo se contuvo para no arrearle una piña por reírse de él. Pero le dio mucho en que pensar. Era cierto que si fallaba esta misión, en teoría no volvería a ver a sus amigos shinigamis mientras estuviese vivo lo que no le parecía muy buena idea… una vida normal? Mmmm no, definitivamente ya había renunciado a eso, prefería morir luchando contra esos monstruos a vivir apartado de los shinigamis. Así que frunció al máximo el ceño y siguió cavilando.

-además, supongo que querrás volver a Hueco Mundo no? Este asunto solo te esta retrasando –le comentaba como quien no quiere la cosa Urahara con el fin de convencerlo.

-Inoue… -dijo simplemente haciendo que tatsuki lo mirara con expresión indescriptible.

-si… que crees que pasará con ella si el comandante le entrega la llave a Aisen?- le preguntó sombrío Urahara. Tras esto nuestro shinigami sustituto se puso en pie de un salto sobresaltándolos a todos.

-Ichigo…

-Me abrirías la puerta de nuevo, Urahara-san? –le preguntó al mencionado ignorando la cara de preocupación de sus amigos.

-Claro que si.- le dijo un también preocupado Urahara – pero esta vez deberías ir con más gente no te parece? –decía en tono angustiado arrepintiéndose de haberle dado la idea al chico. Ichigo no le escuchaba, se encaminó hacia la salida del parque, y solo cuando Rukia lo retuvo agarrándolo de la camisa se dio la vuelta.

- Lo siento chicos. Pero debo ir a buscarla y creo que esta vez no deberiais poneros en peligro.- tras dejarlos a todos fuera de juego y con caras atónitas se dio la vuelta para ir directo a su casa para dejar su cuerpo a cargo de Kon. Los demás se limitaron a seguirlo sin saber como pararlo. Para la desgracia de sus amigos, Ichigo vivía muy cerca del parque por lo que antes de darse cuenta ya estaban entrando en el recibidor.

Ichigo se dirigió al salón y su determinación se vio interrumpida de golpe por lo que vio. Yuzu y su padre lloraban a moco tendido.

-pero… que pasa? –les preguntó atónito

-Ichi-nii –le llamó su hermana sonándose los mocos.- se a muerto el guapo buaaaaaa

-que??-dijo sin enterarse de nada

-Ichigo, hijo! –le decía su padre haciendo un teatro exagerado de los suyos- no te lo vas a creer! Mi telenovela favorita a terminado… buaaaaaaaa- dijo abrazando a su hija.

- dios!! Es que estas loco, viejo carcamal!! –le dijo al darse cuenta de lo patética que era la situación y se dio la vuelta dispuesto a largarse cuanto antes ignorando las caras entre traumatizadas y confusas de sus amigos que miraban a los otros dos sin dar crédito a sus ojos. – ignorarlos, yo me largo.

-a donde, Kurosaki?- le preguntó una voz que imponía respeto, el cual perdió cuando Ichigo se dio la vuelta para mirarlo.

-Touchiro!!

- Es capitán Hitsugaya, harías bien en no olvidarlo –le dijo el joven capitán desde la escalera bastante mosqueado.

- desde cuando estas aquí? –le preguntó ignorando el anterior comentario.

-desde que llegué – le dijo simplemente- tenemos que hablar – y se dio la vuelta para subir al cuarto del chico. Una vez que estaban todos, Urahara y Kon incluidos, en el cuarto de Ichigo a este se le había olvidado su idea suicida de irse solo a Hueco Mundo y esperaba con impaciencia las nuevas que les traía el capitán del décimo escuadrón. Pero cuando por fin consiguieron sentarse todos formando más o menos un círculo, alguien llamó a la puerta haciendo que más de uno diera un respingo.

-ichi-nii? Puedo entrar? –preguntaba Karin desde el otro lado de la puerta. Ichigo miró alrededor y cuando iba a darle un no rotundo, Hitsugaya abrió la puerta y salió con agilidad.

- es una reunión privada, no quiero ocultarte nada pero esto es asunto de tu hermano. Ok?-le oyeron decir a Hitsugaya.

-oh, esta bien… solo quería saber si estabas con él… nos vemos luego?

-si, claro. Ahora si no te importa vigilar que nadie nos moleste…-ella asintió decidida y se puso en medio del pasillo como lo haría cualquier gorila de las discotecas.

Hitsugaya cerró la puerta tras de si y sin dar explicaciones volvió a su sitio.

-porque te llevas tan bien con mi hermana?-le preguntó un celoso Ichigo

-porque me respeta –le dijo el otro de forma cortante.- ahora si no os importa me gustaría saber que habéis hecho esta mañana y luego os cuento mis adelantos. – entre todos le contaron de forma más o menos resumida todo lo acontecido. El peliblanco no dijo nada durante todo el relato y se limitó a asentir en varios momentos.

-bien, no te volveré a dejar solo- le dijo a Ichigo con indiferencia. –yo en cambio si he adelantado algo. Por otra parte tu hermana Karin tiene poderes de shinigami.- dijo como si eso fuese lo más revelador del mundo. Pero al ver que nadie decía nada añadió.- y con respecto a la misión tengo que hablar con el capitán Kuchiki para estar seguro.

-y que tiene que ver la hermana de Kurosaki con todo esto?- preguntó Ichida.

-supongo que nada, es una investigación a parte que estoy haciendo –dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-como?!-consiguió decir Ichigo tras el shock inicial- me estas investigando?

-si, a tu familia y a ti – asintió despreocupadamente Hitsugaya. – quiero llegar al fondo de este asunto.

-todavía sigues con eso? Uff y Byakuya? No estaba contigo? –le preguntó acusadoramente Ichigo.

- no tenemos porque ir juntos, él tenia algo más que hacer y se quedó allí.

- y entontes?

-entonces hay que ponerse a buscar con métodos más drásticos. Utilizando este aparato.-dijo Hitsugaya mostrándoles un teléfono móvil.- a este comunicador le he metido los datos de nuestro fugitivo. Si osa utilizar algo de poder, lo sabremos de inmediato esté en el país que esté. Es un radar mundial… muy práctico la verdad

-que?? Y entonces todo lo de esta mañana no a servido para nada? –preguntó Renji sin creérselo.

- podría haber funcionado si fueseis más y con mejor organización. Aunque a lo mejor es positivo porque ahora…-se calló mirando a Urahara- me temo que usted ya ha escuchado suficiente. No le podemos obligar a ayudarnos, por ahora, pero tampoco tiene derecho a escuchar esto.-le decía fulminándolo con la mirada.

-vamos, Hitsugaya taichou. No soy a decir nada, este juego del escondite ya me esta hartando. Yo solo quería entregarle esto…-dijo sacando un sobre blanco- con la condición de que estos chicos también lo lean.

Tras el asentimiento del, aparentemente, más joven de los chicos, Urahara le entregó el sobre sin más explicación. Él otro lo abrió y extrajo varios folios blancos escritos a mano con tinta negra. La cara de odio que puso el capitán no fue un buen augurio.

-no se a que estas jugando, Urahara… pero esto no tiene gracia.

-no, ninguna, sobretodo por lo que tienen escrito. –dijo el otro ignorando la mirada asesina del otro.

-te carteas con el enemigo?!-le gritó poniéndose en pie dispuesto a salir del gigai si era preciso. El otro alzó una ceja.

-vera, taichou, yo me veo a solas con vuestro fugitivo… porque no puedo tener amigos también en el otro bando?

-amigos??!! Ese bastando se alió con Aisen y… y es un asesino- le dijo con desprecio.

-asesino? Yo solo se de un par de intentos de asesinato y ninguno fue en contra mía así que… lo importante es la información, hombre!! Si Gin es un bastando o no eso me da igual. Nos podemos adelantar al enemigo! No lo ves?

-lo único que veo es que tu no paras de traicionarnos, Urahara… Ichimaru Gin es un traidor a la sociedad de almas y un enemigo en potencia. Nunca nos ayudaría…- se interrumpió al darse cuenta de que Urahara se estaba riendo de lo lindo. Tras tranquilizarse un poco aclaró:

-es que has reaccionado justo como esperábamos… cada día estoy más seguro de lo mal que va la sociedad de almas. –dijo algo más serio- quizás a ti no te ayudara pero a nosotros si. Yo no soy su único amigo sabes? Vuestro supuesto "rey" a quien buscáis desesperadamente para colgarle el marrón piensa igual que yo…

-pues que de la cara!! Donde esta en?? Que piensa actuar desde la sombra o que? –le cortó el otro perdiendo los nervios. Urahara negó con pesar.

-él tiene algo muchísimo más importante que un reino. Nada de lo que le digamos le hará cambiar de opinión. Dígame, capitán del escuadrón de información… se ha planteado porque se fue? Porque no ha vuelto en 20 años?

Él otro no contestó nada y por primera vez el niño prodigio fue derrotado en una pelea dialogada. Sin más que añadir Urahara se puso en pie y le pasó los folios a Ichigo antes de salir derechito por la puerta.

El peliblanco se sentó maldiciendo por lo bajo mientras que Ichigo y Rukia se peleaban por la última de las hojas.

-Touchiro!! Esto es muy serio! –al ver la cara de impaciencia de los otros se aclaró la garganta y puso en orden la información para resumírsela pero cuando iba a hablar Rukia le interrumpió

- Lo que ocurre es que Aisen quiere que el comandante abra con la llave la puerta y en ese momento atacar con todas sus fuerzas… lo que pretendía desde un principio era forzarnos a usarla para él… o al menos eso pone aquí.

-por eso dijo lo del royo de la ciudad o la llave…-dijo Renji comprendiendo.-eso nos da mucha ventaja!!

-pero es una trampa, nos están engañando, no le deis más vueltas-les dijo Hitsugaya malhumorado.

-mira, yo no conozco mucho al tipo ese, pero si conozco a Urahara y rara vez se equivoca

-por ese estupido estamos en esta situación de guerra, Kurosaki, el fue quien creo el Hougyoku – todos callaron un largo rato.

-si no le importa me gustaría retomar el tema de la búsqueda. Lo veo mucho más práctico la verdad. –Dijo Ichida- dijo antes que había metido los datos en el radar? Que datos?

-ah! Eso… -dijo Hitsugaya sonriendo un poco y borrando su expresión de mal leche –eso es algo que debo comprobar con el capitán Kuchiki, pero creo que he encontrado algunos datos de nuestro hombre cuando estaba en la sociedad de almas. Da la casualidad que he encontrado a una persona que desapareció del mapa hace aproximadamente 20 años. –explicó con orgullo y todos se miraron emocionados por el adelanto en la investigación.

-de todos modos hay algo que me escama…-comentó Ichigo pensativo- ese tipo se fue por algo que aun conserva… así que aunque por un milagro lo encontremos… seguramente no quiera ocupar su puesto… la verdad es que no seria justo.

-justo o no le van a obligar… no hay nada que podamos hacer ahora con ese asunto.-les dijo comprensivo Hitsugaya.

-pero… que es mejor que ser…Dios?-preguntó keigo alucinándolo.

-yo te diría un par de cosas –le dijo Ichigo pero a quien miraba de reojo era a Rukia. –pero mejor será que lo descubras tu solito –añadió sonriéndole y todos le miraron con cara interrogante pero el pelinaranja simplemente cogió la mano de la chica distraídamente.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

XD

por cierto, hoy es mi cumpleaños

nos vemos muy pronto!!!!!!!!!!!!

by Lord Voldemort


	5. Chapter 5: Falsas Ilusiones

Hallo!

Uiiii si lo llego a saber… XD al parecer hay gente amable que le gusta esta historia! gracias a todos!. Voy a contestaros, aunque sea brevemente porque no voy a revelar nada :P

lilith-condena: … 18… no pensaba decirlo pero bueno… mmmmm un Acuario, yo soy Virgo . Por otro lado, Ichi/Ruk es mi pareja favorita pero Ichigo nunca dejará tirada a la otra… lastima ¬¬ gracias y me temo que Kira es de otro anime… que lastima también no? Nos vemos y arigato

Alexis Uzumaki: juas juas juas algún día recordareis esta escena XD no digo más jarjarjar. Gin me recuerda a Snape XD así que se a convertido en un pj que me gusta mucho (léanse HP7) además mi nee-chan le tiene un especial cariño… y porq no? Seria guapísimo que NO fuera tan "oh-dios-mios-que-bueno-esta-Aisen-voy-a-hacerle-la-pelota" como lo es Tosen (con perdón sin querer ofender a casi nadie xD) gracias por seguir la historia tan fielmente!!

Chibi-Hinata: Hola! Gracias por comentar!!, el problema de Nell es que estoy esperando y ni siquiera en el 292 se sabe que va a pasar con ella así que no lo tengo claro… lo que si tuve claro desde el principio fue que saldría de niña y que Ichigo la adoptaría como una vez sugirió Alexis Uzumaki. Quizás salga más adelante… según el manga…

Gracias de nuevo a todos!! Y al resto también

Os dejo con el cap dew .

ADVERTENCIA: Si no has visto por lo menos hasta el cap 143 del anime no es recomendable que leas esto.

Y si estas a la última del manga estarás deseando que vuelvan a casa ya. O al menos ese es mi caso así que: historia basada en ideas algo descabelladas de las que me responsabilizo y espero que les guste. :3

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Después de esperar "pacientemente" durante más de una hora sin hacer nada los nervios estaban a flor de piel. Por otro lado ya eran las 3 de la tarde y todos se morían de hambre cuando Tatsuki vio oportuno marcharse llevándose a rastras a los otros dos.

-Pero porque?? –se quejaba Keigo

-Porque solo vinimos a hacer una visita recuerdas? Ahora esta ocupado, mañana nos vemos no? – le preguntó a Ichigo

-claro! Mañana te llamo temprano no te preocupes…

-yo los acompaño – se ofreció Renji sin que nadie lo pidiera.

-o.o vale, si te hace tanta ilusión –se cachondeó Ichigo

- no te molestes Abarai-san, no esta muy lejos.

- me da igual, así me quedo tranquilo… además aun no me has terminado de enseñar todos los movimientos de… mmmmm karate no?

Tatsuki se rió.

-mira que eres raro…

El otro frunció el ceño y salió de la habitación por la ventana dejando atrás el gigai. La otra suspiró y terminó de sacar a patadas a Keigo con la ayuda de Mizuiro. Una vez que se despidieron de todos bajaron y se fueron escoltados por Renji. Así en el pequeño cuarto de Ichigo solo quedaron Ichida, Sado, Hitsugaya, Rukia y el pelinaranja.

-bueno y su majestad donde esta? –preguntó Ichigo ya harto de esperar.

-no lo sabemos, Kurosaki, por eso estamos todos en esta misión – le dijo Ichida para mosquearle

-ese no idiota! El otro señoriíto! Donde esta Byakuya?! Nos esta haciendo esperar a posta seguro.

-Cállate, Kurosaki –le dijo Hitsugaya de mala leche- no seas maleducado y respeta un poco quieres? Tanto el capitán Kuchiki como yo y el resto de capitanes y tenientes, incluso, debemos ser respetados. Tienes suerte de que él se moleste en ayudarte en esta misión. Por mi parte yo habría renunciado si no fuera por mis investigaciones así que deja de ofender a tus mayores… -Le regañó sin mirarlo siquiera en tono autoritario. Ichigo se había quedado de piedra. Tras un momento de vacilación se puso en pie y salió de la habitación sin decir nada. Tras cerrar la puerta maldijo por lo bajo e ignorando el echo de que karin ya no guardaba la puerta, bajó a la cocina a beber algo. Al entrar se acordó del hambre que tenía y se preparó un bocadillo riéndose de los muertos de hambre del piso superior. Pero cuando se lo iba a zampar le entró pena y resignado preparó más para subirlos. Así pues cuando la bandeja estaba llena hasta arriba recogió todo y subió llevando también una botella de agua. Cuando entró se los encontró a todos en el mismo sitio, a todos menos a Rukia.

-donde esta Rukia?- preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa dejando la comida en el escritorio.-he traído comida… - los bocadillos desaparecieron en un momento, pero Ichigo cogió uno a tiempo.

-creo que está en el tejado –dijo Ichida entre bocado y bocado.

Rukia estaba sentada mirando al infinito mientras pensaba. Ichigo, ese mocoso… ufff. Rukia a diferencia de Keigo si había pillado la indirecta que le dio Ichigo pero su mente se negaba a aceptarlo. Ella era Kuchiki Rukia, pertenecía a una familia de nobles y estaba segura de que la simple amistad con Ichigo, por muy poderoso que fuese el humano, era una relación prohibida. Relación?? Ella solo lo conocía del trabajo. Posiblemente no fuesen amigos de verdad… ufff a quien quería engañar? Después de todo eran los mejores amigos del mundo. Se entendían perfectamente y estos dos días muchas veces pensaba en que eran algo más… algo más?! Estas loca?! Nos despellejarían vivos… menudo lío. Encima el chico parecía no darle importancia al tema…

-Ichigo… eres un idiota…-dijo este ultimo pensamiento en alto, quizás para sentirse mejor por echarle la culpa a otro.

-oe Rukia! te he oído! En cima que te traigo algo de comida… –le dijo Ichigo mosqueado sentándose junto a ella y tendiéndole la comida. La otra dio un respingo descomunal y por poco se mata.

-pero que haces idiota!! Que casi me matas del susto!- le dijo con el corazón a cien por hora.-bestia! –y le quitó el bocadillo para comérselo con ganas. El otro la miró con el su típico ceño fruncido pero no dijo nada.

-gracias – dijo ella despreocupadamente cuando acabó.

-de nada… oye… puedo hablar contigo de algo? Ahora que estamos a solas hay algo que me ha estado rondando por la cabeza – le dijo sonriente. El corazón de ella volvió a latir con fuerza y no supo que decir.

-ahm…

-veras –le dijo emocionado.- quiero tu opinión antes de desrícelo a los otros

Opinión??!! Que fuerte! Encima se lo quiere contar a todo el mundo! Ella lo miró sorprendida.

-O.o que?!

- es que... he pensado que podríamos seguir a Urahara para ver si nos lleva hasta el rey. Es una idea muy chapuza pero es lo único que podemos hacer –al ver la cara de decepción de ella añadió – seguro que no se lo espera ahora! Es nuestra oportunidad! –intentó contagiarle su entusiasmo pero ella tenia mala cara, como si fuese a llorar. Tan malo era el plan?

-Ichigo…eres un idiota- volvió a repetir antes de saltar y perderse entre las calles. Él la vio marchar con la boca entreabierta. Su intención fue parecer maduro. Lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza cuando la vio allí fue decirle lo guapa que estaba… pero claro eso había sonado muy tonto en su cabeza, a parte que era, por sorprendente que parezca, un cobarde en el tema de las chicas. Así pues al final optó por sacar el tema de la misión para que viese que estaba madurando o lo que fuera. Al fin y al cabo si no lo conseguía no volvería a verla… no, no podía pensar ni siquiera en esa posibilidad. Así que se hizo jurar que no fallaría, porque su vida no seria lo mismo sin ese ángel.

En una calle cerca de allí, Renji saltaba de tejado en tejado bajo la mirada de tres humanos. Cuando se hartó apareció, o eso les pareció a los otros, al lado de ellos como si tal cosa.

-Como has hecho eso??-le preguntó un atónito Keigo. Renji por su parte solo sonrió y se volvió hacia tatsuki que no parecía nada sorprendida.

-bueno… y no decías que vivía cerca?

-ya estamos llegando. –dijo señalando una casa. –allí vive Mizuiro, y Keigo vive más allá… mi casa nos la hemos pasado…

-que? Y porque no lo has dicho?

-porque quería asegurarme de que estos dos llegaban bien a casa y para que no te dieran muchos problemas.

-oohhhh vamos Tatsuki-chan, seguro que querías quedarte a solas con él…-le decía Keigo antes de recibir una patada giratoria por parte de la chica.

-eso se llama patada giratoria, es muy útil para lanzar al enemigo lejos pero hay que darle la fuerza adecuada –le explicaba ella animadamente a un sorprendido Renji que miraba como el pobre chico se retorcía en el suelo.

-ajam

-y quieres que te enseñe el gancho de la muerte?- dijo apretándose los nudillos y mirando con odio a Keigo.

- no te molestes, Arisawa-san… ya me hago una idea -.-u- le dijo Renji quien temía por la vida del pobre humano.

-ok! Bien! Vosotros dos a vuestras casas!! –ordenó ella con autoridad y tras dar una palmada ambos chicos salieron disparados hacia sus respectivas casas. –ya está –dijo sacudiéndose las manos. Juntos volvieron sobre sus pasos hablando sobre las artes marciales hasta llegar a la casa de ella.

-pues nada… nos vemos mañana Abarai-san?

-mmmm – él la miró pensativo evaluándola.- si… quizás me moleste en verte XD –se cachondeó él. Y recibió una colleja como premio

-nadie se ríe de mi con tanto descaro, shinigami.-dijo ella muy seria

-ningún humano osa tocarme –añadió el con la misma expresión seria. Y casi a la vez se echaron a reír

-dios que cara de mala leche has puesto!!- se reía señalándolo Tatsuki

-anda que tu?! Parecías una leona!!

-leona?!- guantazo para Renji

-ta ta ta! Eso duele!!-dijo con voz de niño chico. Ella se río.

-eres muy raro.

-anda que tu…

-nos vemos mañana por la cuenta que te trae, cabeza de piña –le dijo ella entrando en la casa sin darle opción de contestar. Él aun sonriendo se puso en marcha cuando vio a Rukia andando cabizbaja por la calle continua. Rukia? O.o

En la clínica Kurosaki el resto del grupo se organizaba para el nuevo plan. Ichigo había decidido comentar la posibilidad de seguir al tendero y todos estuvieron deacuerdo, incluso Hitsugaya.

El plan era muy simple, seguir a Urahara todo el tiempo. Así pues se volvieron a separar en grupos más reducidos para irse turnando. Así, a criterio de Ichigo, Hitsugaya iría con sado (porque eran los más sosos) Renji con Ichida (porque hacían buena pareja ) y Rukia con Ichigo (para variar). Pero cuando se disponían ha hacer la primera ronda llegaron Rukia y Renji, este ultimo con cara de haberse tragado un limón entero.

-Kurosaki! Ven conmigo tenemos que hablar- dijo Renji saliendo de nuevo sin mirarlo siquiera. Ichigo tardó un rato en reaccionar y salir fuera, no sin antes buscar la mirada de Rukia, pero ella miraba melancólica por la ventana sin prestarle ninguna atención.

Al salir Renji no estaba, así que tuvo que buscarlo hasta que lo encontró en la habitación de invitados.

-aquí estas! Ya me creía que te habías pirado –le dijo Ichigo amigablemente pero la mirada que el otro le lanzó le hizo enmudecer.

-Ichigo… se que somos buenos amigos pero… -lo cogió por el cuello de la camisa- que demonios le has hecho a MI Rukia? –le preguntó amenazadoramente.

-que?-fue lo único que pudo decir.

-me he estado haciendo el tonto porque pensé que podríamos perderte y que solo era amistad, pero le has hecho daño y eso no te lo puedo perdonar- añadió empujando contra la pared a Ichigo que no parecía enterarse de nada.

-Renji? De que hablas?-le preguntó aturdido dudando que ese fuera su amigo. –que mosca te ha picado tío?

-Ahora no soy tu amigo, Kurosaki Ichigo… no te acerques a ella! Me oyes?!

-oe! Para el carro- le dijo soltándose y alejándose prudencialmente del shinigami. – yo no le he hecho nada! Y… y si estas pensando que hay algo entre nosotros, te equivocas. –dijo amargamente – puede que esté enfadada pero yo no se porque y si le he hecho daño, perdona… ahora explícame desde cuando es TU Rukia? -le preguntó con el ceño fruncido. El otro lo miró algo sorprendido.

-pues… en serio que no hay nada?

-no se nota? Ella no me aguanta. –dijo con pesar

-bien –dijo un Renji más feliz. – entonces no pasa nada –añadió dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda a Ichigo.

-entonces ustedes…?

-no –le interrumpió serio Renji – nunca ha habido nada oficial pero… bueno yo la quiero más que nada en el mundo… -le confesó algo azorado. – se que no tengo ninguna posibilidad pero no voy a permitir que nadie le haga daño entiendes?

Ichigo asintió entendiéndole.

-porque no tienes posibilidad? Tan rápido te rindes? –para su sorpresa Renji se echó a reír amargamente.

-en serio lo preguntas? Tendría que ser un noble para estar con ella… ya sabes… las princesas se casan con príncipes y los campesinos con campesinas. –dijo encogiéndose de hombre.- el capitán Kuchiki me despedazaría, literalmente, si se enterase de que la quiero. –dijo derrotado. Ichigo lo miró pensativo

-entonces yo tampoco tengo posibilidad? –preguntó horrorizado. Renji alzó una ceja.

-menos que yo. Eres un humano! No podrías estar ni con una shinigami normal… lo siento por ti. Pero al menos puedes protegerla como lo has hecho hasta ahora, gracias- le dijo inclinando la cabeza.

-eto… no lo sabia- ahora el derrotado era Ichigo.

-pues eso. Cuento contigo para cuidarla entonces? – le dijo Renji tendiéndole la mano. La cual Ichigo estrechó sin demasiada emoción.

No podía ser cierto… así que desde un principio nunca tuvo oportunidad? Entonces a que estaba jugando? Seguramente él no estaba ni a la altura de ser su amigo. Mucho menos algo más. No quería creerlo, no podía, se había echo falsas ilusiones. Cuando entró en el cuarto tras Renji, él también la ignoró he intentó concentrarse en el plan. Al menos, si lo conseguía, podría velar por su seguridad como Renji…

Al final Renji quedó de pareja con Ichigo. Cada grupo estuvo tres horas espiando hasta que dieron la una de la mañana y decidieron irse a dormir. A las seis de la tarde del día siguiente tenían que haber dado con el rey o ya podían despedirse. La cosa no marchaba nada bien porque en esas 9 horas que se pasaron espiando no consiguieron ni una pistita aunque fuese pequeña. Por otro lado Ichigo procuraba no quedarse a solas con la shinigami y Rukia lo miraba de reojo sin saber que le pasaba. Seguramente Renji tuviese algo que ver. Ella no le había dicho nada pero Renji la conocía muy bien. El enfado se le había pasado al comprender que quizás Ichigo estaba muy agobiado con tanta responsabilidad y no quería agobiarse más, pero no había servido de nada porque ahora el chico estaba muy distante y parecía que la evitaba. Así que se limitaba a observarlo intentando descifrar que pasaba por esa cabecita. Renji por su parte parecía muy animado con la misión y aparentaba tener fe ciega en que Ichigo lo conseguiría. Para colmo Byakuya no daba señales de vida y Rukia esperaba que a su vuelta todo volviese a ser como antes o no lo soportaría. Así, con todo eso dando vueltas en su cabeza se quedó dormida en el armario del chico quien, por una vez, no puso objeción a que ella durmiera allí… quizás para no dirigirle la palabra… quizás porque en el fondo quería sentirla cerca…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

mmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Lo siento pero la vida es así XD

5 días es mucho... prometo recompensaros pero queria esperar a ver si alguien me decía algo más... pero va a ser q no buaaaa con la ilusión q me hacen los reviews snif

lo mejor se acerca! no digo nada más juasjuasjuas

dew

by Lord Voldemort


	6. Chapter 6: Sospechoso Potencial

Hi!

Ante todo… Hola??? Que pasó??? y la gente??? Tan malo era el cap???

Por otra parte…. Hola!! Gracias por los comentarios!!

Rikku Kuchiki: gracias! Me alegro de que te gustase el cap… menos mal!! Me has prometido mas comentarios así que ya sabes jijiji el caso es que suelo actualizar pronto pero esta vez he tardado un poco más por la ausencia de reviews… snif

Pos eso, gracias de nuevo espero que este te guste más

Thrud-sama: ya te he contestado por privado, así que te repito: No Coment (como diría JKR)

El resto espero que no me halla abandonado porque ahora es cuando se pone interesante la cosa juasjuasjuas

Os dejo con el cap, gracias por leer .

ADVERTENCIA: Si no has visto por lo menos hasta el cap 143 del anime no es recomendable que leas esto.

Y si estas a la última del manga estarás deseando que vuelvan a casa ya. O al menos ese es mi caso así que: historia basada en ideas algo descabelladas de las que me responsabilizo y espero que les guste. :3

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------

7:00 am

Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

El despertador suena puntual y está a punto de ser lanzado por la ventana cuando se apaga. Un perezoso pelinaranja se levanta zombi y mira la hora en el ahora silencioso reloj. Las 7? Dios que temprano!. Y se fue a dar la vuelta para dormirse otra vez cuando un cojín de dimensiones considerables le dio en toda la cabeza. Al volverse vio a Rukia, que como la que no ha roto un plato en su vida, se quitaba las motitas de polvo del pantalón. Él se quedó mirándola un rato embobado olvidándose de que estaba fuera de su alcance.

-buenos días Kurosaki-kun que miras tanto? –le preguntó ella con voz de niña buena. Él volvió de golpe a la realidad y se puso en pie de un salto ignorándola.

-oye Ichigo… te pasa algo? Pareces enfadado conmigo… somos amigos no?- preguntó ella con cuidado acercándose con prudencia a él. Él se dignó a mirarla asustado.

-si! Si tú quieres claro… -le dijo volviendo su atención a los cordones.

-O.ou pero que te pasa? Ya sabes lo importante que eres para mi! No lo dudes nunca baka! Y mírame cuando te hablo so maleducado! –le dijo dándole otro cojinzazo. El sonrió y la miró deseando no separarse de ella nunca.

-Dios! Mejor no me mires si vas a poner esa cara de bobo. Venga que tenemos mucho que hacer –le dijo bromeando y jalando de él antes de que pudiese responder.

Soul Society:

La máxima autoridad, actualmente, de la sociedad de las almas era sin duda el comandante Yamamoto. Dicho shinigami se encontraba en su escritorio entre montañas de libros antiguos y, en algunos casos, prohibidos. El objeto de su búsqueda era obvio: la manera de hacer funcionar la llave que abría el portal que les llevaría ante el rey. El shinigami era bastante reacio a utilizarla ya que ello suponía romper varias normas. La llave solo podía ser usada por los integrantes de la familia real, si esto no era así… las consecuencias podrían ser devastadoras para todos, según decía el libro que estaba leyendo en esos momentos. Pero, llegado el caso de que Kurosaki no lo consiguiera, tendría que tomar él mismo la decisión de no entregar la llave y por el contrario usarla para hallar al heredero al trono antes que Aisen.

En esos momentos tocaron a la puerta.

- Señor comandante! el capitán del sexto escuadrón, Kuchiki Byakuya solicita reunirse con usted – decía al otro lado de la puerta uno de los guardias.

-Déjenle pasar – ordenó con autoridad. La puerta se abrió y Byakuya entró con paso decidido.

- comandante – le saludó inclinando la cabeza.

- Kuchiki taichou – lo miró ceñudo – te escucho – dijo sin más evaluando a una de las personas que coincidía con su forma de pensar respecto a la justicia, la autoridad y el orden.

- Le informo que tanto el capitán Hitsugaya como yo, nos separamos de Kurosaki Ichigo para investigar aquí por nuestra cuenta. – el otro asintió instándole a continuar.- él ya volvió al mundo real ayer. – se calló un momento antes de continuar.- se quien fue el rey, no recuerdo ni su rostro ni su nombre… - miró hacia otro lado.

- pero…? – dijo el comandante sospechando que había algo más

- pero si se que una vez me llamaba nii-sama…

Mundo Real

Tras un desayuno abundante, todos se encontraban de nuevo en la habitación del shinigami sustituto. Se volvieron separar por grupos y esta vez Rukia insistió en ir con Ichigo. Pero esta vez contaban con unos comunicadores parecidos a los walki talki que los tendrían a todos comunicados. Todo esto lo hablaron lo más bajo posible pues no querían despertar al resto de la familia.

- bien, lo mejor será que yo me quede para esperar al capitán Kuchiki no vaya a ser que aparezca y no estemos. –Decía Hitsugaya en un susurro.- el resto se irá turnando igual que ayer ok?

- pues ya sabes Renji, te toca a ti - dijo Rukia empujándolo.

- pero que dices, baka? Ahora os toca a vosotros ¬¬

- cállate ya, mono sarnoso, vete por ahí! – le dijo Ichigo mosqueado.

- cállate cabeza de mandarina!!

- mira quien fue a hablar, el cara culo.

- Ichigo, le verdad es que tu también tienes una cara muy fea – intervino Rukia mirándolos a ambos alternativamente.

- cállate enana!! –dijeron los dos, y ambos recibieron una piña por parte de la shinigami.

- ya basta, parecéis niños pequeños – le dijo en un medio susurro Hitsugaya harto de ellos. – Abarai ve tu con Ichida-san, Ichigo –añadió al ver la cara de triunfo de este. – tu ve a ver si tu familia duerme y llama a los humanos, nos aran falta.

Resignados todos hicieron lo que el joven capitán les ordenaba, sin que nadie recordara que Ichigo era el jefe de la misión. El pelinaranja bajó seguido de una curiosa Rukia que insistía en ver más de cerca la batidora.

Hitsugaya por su parte también hizo una llamada.

-Hola taichou!!! Que temprano se a levantado hoy no?? Yo aun estoy despeinada, que horror!! – le decía una voz cantarina al otro lado del teléfono.

-Matsumoto! –dijo subiendo un poco la voz – encontraste lo que te pedí?

- en? El que? – le respondía la otra en un bostezo

- como que el que?!

-aaaaaaaahhh si si, digo no no, quiero decir que si pero no.

- Matsumoto…

- ai… es que aun estoy dormida taichou. A ver, busque lo que me pediste, pero no encontré nada… que raro… ni siquiera yo me acuerdo mmmmmmmm estas seguro de lo que me dijiste?

- claro baka!! Lo sabré yo! En fin… déjalo, ya le preguntaré a Kuchiki.

- por cierto, taichou, me parece que se a reunido con el comandante. A lo mejor a llegado a las mismas conclusiones que tu!! Es que eres tan listo….

- mejor cállate y sigue buscando, estoy seguro que tu fuiste teniente antes de que yo fuera capitán… ah! Otra cosa. Busca en los archivos recientes el nombre Masaki, no se su apellido de soltera pero te mando una foto.

- ohhh taichou! No serás un acosador no?

- cállate! No seas insolente y haz lo que te digo…

- mmmmm vale! Pero quiero que sepas que yo soy muy mayor para ti, aunque no lo parezca, así que ni lo pienses jijiji

Hitsugaya por su parte colgó el teléfono sin más porque si se ponía a gritar iba a despertar a todo el vecindario.

- Masaki? Ese no es el nombre de la madre de Ichigo? – preguntó Sado que como quien no quiere la cosa estaba escuchando con atención.

- si, pero te agradecería que no se lo dijeses a Ichigo, él ya sabe que le investigo y. además, Karin me a dado permiso así que no hay nada de malo no?.

El otro lo miró pensativo pero asintió. Tras un rato Ichigo y Rukia volvieron riendo. Y tras ellos entró corriendo Kon como si la vida se le fuera en ello y se subió en el hombro de Sado.

- tu eres grande, protégeme!! -Decía como un esquizofrénico.

- oe, Kon que te pasa?

- que qué me pasa? Pues que tu hermana me a buscado novio, entiendes?? NOVIO! Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa y encima me quiere hacer un traje de novia y todo –decía sollozando. Y el resto se echó a reír, incluso Hitsugaya

- y porque no le dices que eres un chico? – preguntó Hitsugaya

- porque soy un peluche so imbéc… - se calló al ver la capa de Hitsugaya. – otro con capa blanca? Pero si tú no le llegas ni a los talones a mi salvador-sama

- salvador-sama? Que clase de mote es ese? Y desde cuando conoces tu a un capitán? – le preguntó Ichigo ignorando la cara de mosqueo que tenia Hitsugaya.

- yo se cosas que ni tú te imaginas - le dijo pavoneándose – no te lo direeeeeeee

- la vedad me importa un comino. – le dijo Ichigo ignorándolo.

- uuuuu pues debería importarte jijij oh pobre Ichigo… si lo supiera ooohhh si lo supiera! Menudo secreto… tututututu – decía como para si mismo en voz alta para hacerle rabiar.

- cállate que de seguro te lo estas inventando.

- mmmmm peor para ti. Yo no diré nada… - dijo sacándole la lengua y saliendo por la ventana.

- de que hablaba ese? – preguntó aun molesto Hitsugaya.

- que más da, se lo estaba inventando.

Mientras, cerca de la tienda de Urahara Renji e Ichida espiaban desde la copa de un árbol.

- que le dijiste a Kurosaki? Se comportaba muy raro. –preguntaba en un susurro Ichida sin apartar la mirada del objetivo.

- que se olvidara de Rukia – le dijo simplemente. – no esta a la altura.

- eso es muy cruel no te parece?

- cuanto antes lo sepa mejor

- tu la quieres también no?

- ni siquiera yo tengo posibilidades… y tu? Algún amor imposible? – le preguntó picadamente.

- nooo que va – dijo haciendo ademanes exagerados.

-ya ¬¬

- en serio o.ou

- si, si , ya…

- pues nada –le dijo e intentó cambiar de tema.- que significa exactamente el rey? Tu le obedecerías solo por eso?

- como que solo? Tu estas tonto o qué? Es que tu no tienes noción de la autoridad??

- con respecto a los shinigamis, no. Mi profesora de matemáticas tiene más autoridad sobre mi que vuestro rey.

Renji frunció el ceño pensativo y por un momento no dijo nada.

- puedo hacerte un pregunta personal? – le preguntó al fin.

- el que? - dijo desconfiado Ichida esperando que no sacara otra vez el tema de las chicas.

- vosotros teníais rey? O comandante? – preguntó sin mirarlo. A Ichida le cogió por sorpresa la pregunta.

- no, que yo sepa… nosotros somos más independientes… o lo éramos… pero según Urahara-san hubo un momento que se unieron para atacar al vuestro… -dijo disminuyendo la voz a medida que hablaba hasta acabar en un susurro. Renji le miró entendiendo.

- lo siento, tío. Si a mi me pasara eso le partiría la cara al culpable.

- ba! Ya no importa… ahora lo que quiero es proteger a los humanos…

- a alguien en especial? –preguntó con picardía Renji.

- oh cállate ya! – le dijo molesto.

Así pasaron las horas y el maldito de Urahara no hacia más que ver la televisión. Cuando llegó el turno de Ichigo y Rukia, Tatsuki se fue con ellos. Pero esta vez no consiguieron más que los otros. Para cuando se iban a ir ya eran las dos de la tarde y pareció que el hambre hizo que el tendero moviera el culo y se levantara. Los tres amigos esperaron a ver que hacia, más por curiosidad que por otra cosa, pero para su sorpresa Urahara salió tarareando felizmente rumbo a no se sabía donde.

-Hitsugaya taichou! – gritaba Rukia por el comunicador.

- no chilles mujer! Que ocurre? – contestaba el otro con voz cansada.

- Urahara a salido! A salido!!!

- que si! Que ya me he entrado. Pues a que esperan? Síganlo con discreción. En un momento van los demás.

Tras esto los tres se pusieron en marcha para seguirlo.

Los otros fueron a su encuentro y Hitsugaya se quedó allí algo fastidiado. Para su alivio no estuvo mucho rato solo. Kuchiki Byakuya apareció a través de una puesta interdimensional con aspecto cansado. Antes de fijarse en el joven capitán miró en redondo extrañado.

- veo que esas solo Hitsugaya taichou. –dijo simplemente dirigiéndole una mirada de desaprobación a la silla del escritorio sin sentarse.

- te estaba esperando. Tenemos que hablar, he estado averiguando y…

- si, ya se… disculpa pero estoy algo cansado – dijo Byakuya masajeándose la frente.

- entiendo, pero querría preguntarte algo… - insistió Hitsugaya.

- yo también he estado averiguando… -dijo sentándose resignado en la silla. – así que a lo mejor llegamos al fondo de este asunto. – dijo suspirando cansadamente. –dime, por favor

Hitsugaya cogió aire y organizó bien las ideas para que resultara más sencillo, el otro parecía bastante espesito como para acertijos…

- verá, es algo personal – tras el asentimiento del otro continuó – el primer día, cuando fuimos a preguntarle a Urahara… usted le dijo que su presencia allí no tenia nada que ver… no se si es importante pero, como comprenderá es algo que me intriga. Por lo que puede intuir usted busca a alguien.

Byakuya la miró con el ceño fruncido evaluando si contestarle o no.

- me refería a un familiar

- mmmm y le recuerda?

- claro que si! Sino no lo estaría buscando no?

Hitsugaya asintió con rapidez rezando por no haberlo ofendido.

- ya, supongo…

- no sabría decirte su nombre – continuó el otro sin prestarle atención y mirando la montaña de mangas que se encontraba de mala manera en el escritorio. – ni creo que le reconociera si le viera… pero recuerdo cosas como… en fin –dijo sacudiendo la cabeza – pero no lo busco por… digamos que no es por afecto.

- venganza?

Byakuya se rió.

- la venganza es más propia de Kurosaki. Yo lo busco para hacer cumplir la ley y… para saber porque se fue.

- cuando fue eso?

Byakuya lo fulminó con la mirada. Al parecer estaba haciendo demasiadas preguntas.

- perdone…

- Hitsugaya Touchiro, capitán del décimo escuadrón de información… siempre es tan persistente a la hora de obtener datos?

- si señor

- entonces porque algunos dudan de que esté preparado para la responsabilidad que conlleva ser el capitán de información.

El otro lo miró sorprendido y algo molesto.

- algunos disfrutan poniendo en entre dicho mi autoridad. Yo, sin embargo, me veo totalmente capacitado para el puesto.

Byakuya alzó una ceja y rió por lo bajo.

- quizás sea cierto… - dijo despreocupadamente. – y dime, que has averiguado?

Hitsugaya no insistió y le fue relatando resumidamente los adelantos que había echo y sus sospechas.

Cuando los tres llegaron al centro de la ciudad tuvieron que separarse ya que Tatsuki era más difícil de detectar y podía acercarse más que ellos dos.

- a entrado en un restaurante, cambio –decía Tatsuki por el comunicador. Los otros se arriesgaron a acercarse a la puerta donde les esperaba Tatsuki y espiaron hacia dentro. El objetivo estaba pidiéndole algo al camarero y ya tenia una bebida en la mano.

- solo a salido a comer – dijo Ichigo decepcionado.

-por si acaso no nos movemos de aquí –dijo Tatsuki emocionada notándose que no tenía aventuras como esas todos los días. Para cuando Urahara salió del restaurante Ichida Sado y Renji se habían unido a ellos, los otros dos humanos se habían quedado en sus casas. Uno, Mizuiro, porque había quedado y el otro porque Tatsuki le amenazó de muerte; según ella el chico estorbaría más que otra cosa. Así que allí iban de nuevo, a una prudente distancia, detrás del pobre Urahara.

Aquello se estaba volviendo una lata en opinión de más de uno pero nadie se quejó. Para el alivio de unos y nerviosismo de otros, Urahara cambió de dirección y fue directo a las afueras. Para cuando alcanzaron a Tatsuki, quien iba muy por delante, el otro se había metido en una casa que estaba en construcción.

- menudo chasco, pensé que nos llevaría a un palacio o algo así. –decía Renji decepcionado.

-baka, si te estas escondiendo es mejor un sitio como ese que algo que llame mucho la atención – le decía Ichida asomándose con precaución por un pequeño agujero. Todos le imitaron y buscaron rendijas por las que espiar dentro.

Urahara estaba de pie en medio de lo que sería el salón. No dijo nada, solo se quedó allí parado.

- mira a quien tenemos aquí… espero que tengas una buena razón para molestarme a la hora del almuerzo. –decía una voz que no se sabia muy bien de donde salía. Fuera el corazón de todos latía a mil por hora y algunos, como Ichigo se les olvidó como respirar. Él conocía esa voz! Había tardado un momento, pero sabia muy bien quien era.

- vaya! No sabia que estabas comiendo – se disculpó alegremente Urahara. – tenemos que hablar, siento venir tan de repente.

-ba! No pasa nada hombre… que ocurre? – dijo el otro dejándose ver. Era un muchacho rubio con una gorra blanca de lado.- ya te dije que no me convencerías no pienso…

- si, si, ya lo se. –le cortó Urahara con impaciencia. – se que aun no quieres intervenir pero supongo que querrás estar informado no?

El otro lo miró ceñudo. Soltó un suspiro y de un salto se puso boca abajo suspendido en el aire.

- entonces habla, que han hecho ahora Ichigo y el resto?

- no es eso. Es que no se creen lo de los informes.

- claro que no!! – Le dijo el otro riéndose – los shinigamis son así, en vez de intentar conocer al enemigo, lo dejan de lado… -dijo sonriente.

- y vosotros, los Vizard, sois unos imprudentes. – le echó en cara Urahara.

- vamos, vamos, no seas tan envidioso hombre – dijo poniéndose derecho al lado de él. – que piensas hacer?

- confiaba en que tu me lo dijeras .

- paso, no me gustan las responsabilidades.

-ya… pero sin embargo lideras bien tu grupo.

- y por ellos lucho – asintió – son como mi familia así que eso no cuenta. Las cosas que tienen que ver con los shinigamis me importan un comino.

- una vez fuiste uno de ellos.

- y tu también! Y estas aquí tan tranquilos sin decirles quien es su rey. –le dijo el otro riéndose.

- ¬¬

- vale, vale… mira, deberías decírselo a alguien más, no todos los shinigamis son unos palurdos

- ya… que remedio… pues eso, solo quería que lo supieras y saber si cuento contigo.

- para nada – le dijo el otro sonriente. – oh esta bien, pero no te aseguro nada

- adiós – y se dispuso a salir de allí.

Los que estaban fuera hicieron un esfuerzo sobre humano para reaccionar a tiempo y salir por patas. Tardaron un rato en reunirse de nuevo a bastante distancia de allí.

- que opináis chicos? – preguntó Ichida subiéndose las gafas. Los otros lo miraron con la misma cara traumatizada que cuando estaban espiando hacía un momento. Ninguno dijo nada y se miraba entre ellos.

- Vizard… Ichigo? –Dijo Rukia mirándolo inquisitivamente.- creo que deberías explicarnos de que va todo esto.

El chico la miraba sin reaccionar y al ver que todos le miraban suspiró largamente mirando al suelo.

- no se si es buena idea…

- que pasa Kurosaki? – preguntó confuso Ichida

- no vamos a informar? –interrumpió Renji echo un manojo nervios.

- si claro, pero antes quería cerciorarme de que todos habíamos visto lo mismo.

- claro so estirado!! Ya lo hemos encontrado! Se acabó! – decía Tatsuki igual de nerviosa.

- pero… -decía Ichida.

- vámonos!

Un momento después Renji y Tatsuki se peleaban por contar lo ocurrido.

- a ver! Callaos los dos! –Ordenó Hitsugaya – a ver, Sado, explícamelo tú. Que es eso de que lo habéis encontrado.

- al rey!! Ya sabemos quien es!! – decía Renji emocionado.

- al rey? O.o

- no hombre, solo a un sospechoso potencial.- le explicó Ichida

- sospechoso? Quien es?

- Shinji Hirako – dijo Ichigo con desgana – él y Urahara han tenido una conversación de lo más peculiar…

- crees que es él?

- no lo se… no me extrañaría nada… es un tipo de lo más raro y sabe cosas…

- Ichigo… -dijo Rukia

- no Rukia, esto es personal. Mis asuntos con ese tipo son cosa mía. Yo hablaré con él. Se cual es el cuartel general, por así llamarlo. Si es él me lo dirá.

- porque?

- porque soy su amigo, cuando me conviene… - dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

- capitán hitsugaya… usted sabe que es un Vizard? – insistió Rukia ignorando la mirada asesina de Ichigo.

- Vizard? – le dijo extrañado.- no se a que te refieres.

- shinigamis con poderes de hollow! – dijo Kon que había salido de no se sabe donde. – mi salvador-sama me lo explicó, son amigos de Ichigo no? – dijo haciéndose el importante. Todos miraron al pelinaranja.

- así que así es como se autodenominan… - dijo Byakuya sobresaltándolos a todos. Ninguno se había percatado de su presencia cuando entraron en tropel hacía un momento.

- Vizard? Mmmm interesante… - decía Hitsugaya intercambiando una mirada significativa con Byakuya. – y dices que sabes donde está su cuartel general, Kurosaki?

Aquello le olía mal, pero que muy muy mal.

- para que? – preguntó con desconfianza.

- tenemos sospechas de que apoyan a Aisen, es más, seguramente él tenga algo que ver con esos poderes…

- y una mierda! – interrumpió cabreado Ichigo sin saber del todo porque. – nos… ellos no apoyan a Aisen!! Ni locos!!

El resto le miraba con cara sorprendida.

- Kurosaki… - dijo Byakuya

- no, Byakuya, no son peligrosos. – al ver la cara que el otro le puso suspiró largamente antes de añadir. – a ver, os lo explicaré… partamos de la base de que ellos tienen un hollow interior que…

- un hollow interior??!! – gritó Renji

- cállate idiota!! – le dijo Rukia pegándole un trompazo.

- y como es eso? – preguntó Hitsugaya sorprendido.

- un montón de feo ¬¬

- no, que como es que lo tienen – insistió el otro impaciente.

- ah! Pos ni idea… el asunto es que ese hollow…

- te controla – dijo Byakuya serio.

- si quieres lo cuentas tu – le dijo Ichigo algo molesto. Byakuya le ignoró por completo cabreándole más. – el caso es que ellos lo saben controlar perfectamente – dijo remarcando la ultima palabra.

- y tu? – preguntó despreocupadamente Byakuya.

- para tu tranquilidad, si! Pesado! – le dijo harto de tantas indirectas. Vale que le hubiera controlado cuando estuvo a punto de morir a sus manos, pero no tenía derecho a restregárselo.

- entonces, resumiendo, son shinigamis que también poseen poderes de hollow no? – dijo Hitsugaya pensativo.

- de todos modos son criaturas no autorizadas…

- anda mira, Ichida!! Ya tenemos una excusa para ser amigos… - dijo Ichigo con voz fingida de gran felicidad - quieres pelea o que? – añadió fulminando con la mirada a Byakuya. Este sin embargo estaba mirando para otro lado sin escucharle.

- el capitán Kuchiki tiene razón… deben de estar registrados y…

- y controlados no? – añadió Ichigo furioso. – no os pienso guiar hasta ellos.

- pensaba que eras uno de los nuestros – dijo Hitsugaya enfadado.

- soy un shinigami, pero no voy a traicionar a mis amigos – esas palabras no solo le sonaron a él sino a todos los presentes. En ese momento Ichigo se sintió muy mal por presionar a Urahara quien al fin y al cabo protegía a su amigo.

Aquella disputa no parecía que fuese a terminar bien y encima la misión no estaba resuelta ni de lejos. Si ni siquiera podían hablar con el sospechoso, poco quedaba ya por hacer… y apenas un día para resolver el enigma o decir adiós.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Si hay comentarios actualizo ya de ya sino hasta el finde que viene jijiji

Dew!!

PD: mañana empiezo la universidad… que nervios!! Espero que eso no influya en las actualizaciones ya que esta casi todo escrito

Nos vemos

By Lord Voldemort


	7. Chapter 7: Último Día

Muy buenas!!!

Esta vez soy yo el que se disculpa, gome

Lo siento chicos pero he estado enfermo (si, los señores oscuros también se resfrían)

Y no he podido subir el cap ya que quería contestar a los reviews y hacer las cosas bien.

De todos modos es un cap más largo de lo normal ya que al ser el número 7 (mi número favorito) me propuse alargarlo al menos el doble. Espero que no sea muy pesado de leer. Creo que lo mejor es que pase directamente a contestaros los comentarios

Alexis Uzumaki: este cap te va a gustar gracias por los ánimos y prometo tener tus ideas en cuenta juasjuasjuas. (Continuo al final del cap)

Rikku Kuchiki: ya te contesté en privado si no recuerdo mal… de todos modos te digo que el retraso no se a debido a la uni ya que me va muy bien y tengo mucho escrito del fic. Gracias de nuevo .

Chibi-Hinata: a ver… se que a muchos les gusta Nell ( a mi me encanta la verdad) pero ya he comentado cual es el problema… (por cierto, SPOILER espero que Noitra muera en sus manos de la forma más cruel posible… odio a los machistas ¬¬) en fin… gracias por tus ánimos y espero que este cap te guste (Continuo al final del cap)

Thrud-sama: hola! Te repito: mi misión es liaros y echar por tierra vuestras ideas! Juasjuasjuas. De todos modos no te desesperes que en los próximos cap se van aclarando las cosas… o no jijiji nos vemos!

Otra cosa! Aunque ya le contesté, Rikku Kuchiki me comenta que lo que dice kon en el cap anterior no lo entiende. Pues bien, yo me refería a lo que ocurre en el cap 111 del anime o el 187 del manga… pues eso, cualquier duda consúltenme

Os dejo con el cap número 7!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un día, solo les quedaba un día… 24 horas… si en el doble de tiempo no habían logrado casi nada… que podrían hacer en un mísero día?!

Éste no era, a todas luces, un pensamiento muy positivo. Pero que se podía hacer? Rendirse era la única salida lógica. Tirar la toalla, ja! Como si fuesen cobardes, de eso nada! Ellos podían estar deprimidos, con los ánimos por los suelos, sin saber que más hacer, tirándose de los pelos o, incluso, peleándose entre ellos a causa de los sentimientos de impotencia; pero nunca se rendirían.

Pobre de ellos…

En estos momentos estaban Rukia e Ichigo peleando en el cuarto de este último. El fenómeno no era ninguna novedad. Algo insólito, comparado con los días anteriores, era la tranquilidad en el resto de la casa, la ausencia de gente, esa paz solo era interrumpida por el griterío que iba en aumento en el cuarto del varón de los hijos Kurosaki.

- BA-KA! Eso es lo que eres, un autentico tonto del bote!!

- entonces que haces aquí?! Lárgate como los demás!! – le gritaba en respuesta Ichigo rojo de ira. Como si no tuviese ya bastante! Tras negarse rotundamente de ayudar a dar con los vizard, tanto Hitsugaya como Byakuya se habían pirado sin mucha más explicación seguidos de un indeciso Renji. Tras esto Ichigo y Rukia habían empezado a discutir a voces y, en algún momento indeterminado, el resto los había dejado solos sin que se dieran cuenta.

En ese instante Ichigo se recuperaba del aturdimiento que le había provocado el bofetón de Rukia.

- por qué me pegas??! – preguntó volviéndose hacia ella más cabreado, si se puede, que antes.

- porque te lo mereces, bastardo. –le respondió ella en voz normal, pero Ichigo hubiese preferido, mil veces, que lo hubiera dicho gritando.

- Rukia…

- no! Cállate. Si quieres que me vaya, bien, me iré. Pero no pienso volver. – añadió en el mismo todo aparentemente calmada. A Ichigo se le heló la sangre. Ella se dio la vuelta dispuesta a salir por la puerta cuando una mano la retuvo. Se desprendió de él con asco, sin ni siquiera mirarle y haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano para contener las lagrimas que desde hacía un buen rato luchaban por salir.

- Rukia, por favor… -decía Ichigo desesperado volviéndole a coger por el brazo y obligándola a mirarlo. – yo…

- tú… ese es siempre el problema Ichigo, tú – le contestó ella fríamente.

- si… si! Soy un idiota! Tu misma lo has dicho! no merezco ni que me mires pero… pero yo quiero que me mires, yo… yo quiero estar cerca tuya… no me odies… por favor – ahora el que estaba apunto de llorar era él. – si te vas… si te vas no te volveré a ver! Seguro que Byakuya hace lo imposible! Si te vas… te perderé… te perderé para siempre y entonces – decía más para sí que para ella. – Entonces ya nada tendría sentido – añadió negando con la cabeza.

Ella se le quedó mirando asombrada, eso era lo que ella creía que era???? O sea, se había declarado? Muy mal y poco romántico, en fin es Ichigo que esperaba, pero… se había declarado!!!! Poco a poco fue reaccionando y lo abrazó, tan repentinamente que casi los hace caer a los dos, pues el otro esperaba otra bofetada en vez de eso.

- Ichigo! Eres un idiota…

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

En un parque no muy lejos de allí, dos niños de unos once años hablaban seriamente bajo el mismo árbol apartado de la otra vez.

- pero Toushiro… él tiene razón, no puede traicionar a sus amigos – le decía la chica.

- no se trata de eso! Tu hermano nos debe lealtad a nosotros, además es ir en contra de la misión! Y él se supone que es el jefe. Uff

- déjalo ya. Yo creo que lo que ha hecho Ichi-nii es muy honrado. – le decía Karin convencida.

- lo que tu digas…

- claro! Para eso soy la mejor jajajajaja.

Él la miraba sin entenderla del todo. Quizás llevase razón e Ichigo fuese honrado al no delatar a los vizard pero de todos modos podrían llegar a un acuerdo no? Suspiró. Estaba claro que con ese cabezota no iba a lograr nada…

- tengo que volver…

- vas a seguir con tus investigaciones?

- si… aunque el mensaje de Matsumoto se a cargado una de mis teorías. – decía apenado.

- pues yo lo prefiero así, si mi madre no está entre los archivos es porque fue humana. – decía Karin algo melancólica. – lo cierto es que no me la imagino detrás de unos monstruos y luchando con espadas… - añadió sonriente.

- Zampakutos... Si claro – le dijo el otro cruzándose de brazos.- y ahora como explico tus poderes, en?

- Sado e Inoue tienen poderes no? – dijo ella simplemente.

- pero no es lo mismo. Sus poderes tienen un origen, no se como explicarte…- dijo pensativo- un origen oscuro – dijo asintiendo- no significan que sean malos ni mucho menos, pero tus poderes irradian luz! Tu poder espiritual es escarlata… eso es que son poderes de shinigami, como los míos. Además estoy seguro de que son de un elemento en concreto.

- elemento? – lo miró confundida tras mirarse las manos buscando una respuesta.

- si, elemento. Agua, fuego, tierra y aire.

- ya lo se listo – le dijo sacándole la lengua.- y… entonces tengo superpoderes?

Hitsugaya se rió.

- tu? No mujer! Jijiji – tras ver la mirada fulminante que le lanzaba ella suspiró y empezó a explicar. – a ver... los shinigamis no tienen poderes propiamente dichos… no son superhéroes así que quítate eso de la cabeza – la otra sacudió la cabeza como respuesta. – nosotros tenemos fuerza espiritual, la podemos moldear para crear kidons…

- kinder?

- ¬¬ kidon

- O.O ah

- creo que aun es muy pronto para seguir con la lección.

- no! espera, espera! Pero puedo hacer algo sin espada?

- zampakuto. Pues… algunos pueden. Los del fuego están más calientes y pueden crear una pequeña chispa si chasquean los dedos, los del agua pueden hacer que aumente la humedad en el aire o bajar la temperatura según el estado del agua… - ella asintió sonriente- los del aire pueden sentir las perturbaciones de este, es decir, que aunque guardaras todo tu reiatsu y te acercaras sigilosamente por detrás, jamás podrás asustarle porque ya habrá captado tu presencia cuando te acercaste al cuarto…

- que way! Así podría sorprender a más de un gracioso juasjuasjuas – decía ella frotándose las manos.

- sin embargo, yo apostaría por tierra. Capaz de controlar la arena y producir temblores…

- aammmm

- no creo que haga falta que te diga que esto solo lo pueden hacer los más poderosos…

- bufa! Que royo

Él rió y cansado de la "clase" se tiró en el césped

- no te ibas? – preguntó ella sonriente. Él se puso en pie de un salto.

- gracias, tengo cosas que hacer. Nos vemos, ten cuidado de vuelta.

- pero si son las 7! No hay peligro

- las 7??!!! Solo queda un día! Me voy – dijo saliendo corriendo.

…………………………………………………………………………………………...

El cielo. Había tantas definiciones para la misma palabra… los más radicales afirman directamente que no existe; cada religión lo pinta de un modo distinto; algunos piensan que es un lugar perfecto y distinto para cada ser… muchos coincidirían en decir que es estrictamente necesario morir para verlo… y, en el diccionario shinigami se define como: palabra que usan los humanos para referirse a la sociedad de almas… sin embargo, Ichigo en estos momentos era de los que afirmaban que se podía alcanzar el cielo estando en la tierra tan solo por el hecho de ser tremendamente feliz…

Los dos shinigamis no se habían movido en varios minutos, seguían allí de pie, abrazados y trasmitiéndose cariño.

Ichigo solo podía pensar en ella y reprimía los impulsos, de los cuales no tenía ni idea de su existencia hasta ahora para, tan solo, abrazarla…

Ella por su parte tenía los ojos húmedos de felicidad. Lo estaba abrazando! Otra vez estaba entre sus brazos… :3 se atrevió a moverse unos centímetros para mirarlo. Él le sonreía como un bobo. Ella también sonrió y se puso de puntillas para esta a su altura. Le amaba, ahora lo sabía al cien por cien. Con ese pensamiento suspiró y cerró los ojos al igual que él. Poco a poco eliminaron la distancia que los separaban y rozaron sus labios.

Un simple roce, lo suficiente importante como para sacarlos del trance y traerlos a la realidad. Ambos se separaron de inmediato y abrieron los ojos con asombro.

No! Eso no estaba pasando. Si no podía estar con ella tenia que verla como una amiga no hacerse ilusione!! Mierda! Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda!!

Ichigo negaba como loco con la cabeza y se estaba pensando muy seriamente si sería buena idea saltar por la ventana.

Pero que estaba haciendo? Si ni siquiera estaba segura de los sentimientos de él… además! Eso podía costarles muy caro a los dos. Seguramente él lo desconocía pero ella sabía muy bien que no podía tener relación con él. Al menos no oficialmente claro… Haciendo un gran esfuerzo lo miró a los ojos, parecía confuso… o dios que mono es!! Le amo desasido… Rukia idiota!!

Ahora era ella la que negaba desconsoladamente a punto de echarse a llorar. Él la vio y como si fuese una alarma, se acercó con cautela a ella para calmarla. Cogió aire y carraspeó pero cuando fue a hablar no pudo porque ella le había tapado la boca y había gestos de que guardara silencio.

Ella no quería que hablara, quizás si lo hacia se rompería la burbuja de esperanza que albergaba en su interior… él por su lado parecía pensar lo mismo porque no insistió en hablar.

Así, sin palabras, él la volvió a abrazar.

Pero, como era de esperar, algo los interrumpió. Un estruendo ensordecedor los hizo saltar a ambos.

- pero que…?

Al parecer la familia del chico había vuelto y estaban armando un gran jaleo en la cocina. Los dos adolescentes bajaron las escaleras con sigilo escuchando atentamente.

- estas loco, viejo… - se le oía decir a Karin

- que??!! Yo no soy viejo!! Buaaaa- decía infantilmente su padre.

- al menos no niegas que estas mal del tarro… - añadía, ignorándolo, la chica.

- no seas así Karin, el pobre…- decía Yuzu apurada.

- pero si ya lo viste no? A Ichi-nii le va a dar algo cuando se entere…

-que?! Vuestro hermano no debe enterarse! Es un secreto shhhhh – decía ilusionado.

- ya ¬¬ quizás sea mejor para su salud mental….

- Ichigo tiene problemas mentales? – preguntó su padre poniendo cara de medico preocupado.

- si no los tiene los tendrá por culpa tuya…

- nooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!

- deja de gritar so idiota!!! Vas a molestarles!! – le hizo callar de una patada.

- Karin-chan! No pegues a papá! Solo está jugando… - le decía su hermana preocupada.

Ichigo y Rukia se atrevieron a asomarse y lo que vieron no le dio muy buena espina al chico.

- Papá!! Que es todo esto??!! –preguntó irrumpiendo en la cocina.

- shhhh que vas a molestarles – dijo su padre señalando al techo mientras escondía algunas cosas tras él.

- no hay nadie arriba so memo, no me ves aquí o que?

El otro se encogió de hombros y siguió ocultando las cosas.

- y yo que se? Me lo ha dicho tu hermana – dijo señalándola acusadoramente.

- da igual… que es esto? No pensaras montar una fiesta no? – le preguntó cruzándose de brazos. La escena era más que irreal porque los papeles padre e hijo parecían haberse intercambiado completamente.

- yoooooo??? Noooo, que vaaaa!! – decía Isshin haciendo ademanes exagerados. – lo que pasa es que como estaban de oferta pues ya lo he comprado todo para la próxima fiesta.

Ichigo alzó una ceja incrédulo.

- es verdad! Además seguro que te vas antes de que esté todo preparado así que…

- irme? Yo no me voy a ninguna…

- de verdad?? Que bien! – dijo Yuzu abrazándolo.

- de verdad que no te vas a ir, Ichi-nii? – preguntó Karin sorprendida.

- wiiiiii bien!! Así podrás ayudarme a prepararlo todo. A ver! Hay que llenar los globos y llamar a todo el mundo y…

- alto! – interrumpió Ichigo cuando Yuzu le soltó. Nunca se había parado a darles explicaciones a su familia sobre sus largas desapariciones, por lo que no se daba cuenta de lo preocupados que debían estar.

- yo no he dicho eso… yo… - al ver la cara de pena que le pusieron los tres no supo que más decir. – es que… yo no se si me voy o no… dios! Es muy difícil de explicar!

- Ichigo, me dejas a mi?- preguntó Rukia amablemente. Él otro asintió.

- a ver… para empezar que piensan cuando él se va? – preguntó como si fuese una psicóloga.

- que está de fiesta con sus amigos – dijo Yuzu respondiendo como si estuviese en clase.

- que se va contigo para demostrarte lo mucho que te ama – decía Isshin como si narrara una historia griega de esas que siempre acaban en tragedia.

- ni lo se ni me importa… - dijo Karin indiferente terminando de sacar las cosas de las bolsas. –pero no quiero que se vaya…

Rukia miró a Ichigo quien estaba rojo como un tomate y evitaba mirarla por culpa del comentario de su padre. Quién le habrá dicho a ese loco lo que él sentía por la chica??

Rukia rió divertida al verle.

- tu familia te quiere mucho Ichigo.

El chico no respondió y se dio la vuelta para salir de la cocina avergonzado.

Entonces, un estruendo mayor que todos los anteriores, lo que tiene mucho mérito, se oyó en la puerta principal. Ichigo, quien estaba más cerca, se asomó para ver que pasaba e el recibidor y lo que vio le hizo retroceder instintivamente.

- la…ladrones- pudo decir en un susurro arrastrando a Karin quien había ido corriendo a asomarse. Rukia por el contrario si pudo echar un vistazo.

Una persona enmascarada vestida completamente de negro, portaba un aparato llamado pistola y parecía haber detectado a las personas que estaban en la cocina. Antes de que pudieran reaccionar el intruso se coló en la cocina haciendo que las chicas gritaran y que varios objetos fueran directo a su cara haciendo que casi cayera, gracias a la rápida actuación de padre e hijo, que tiraban todo lo que veían a su alcance. Cuando el ladrón estuvo agazapado tapándose la cabeza Ichigo actuó y fue a pegarle una patada la cual fue rechazada automática mente por el otro quien parecía ser un hombre bastante fuerte que de un tirón de pierna hizo caer a nuestro sorprendido protagonista.

Entonces, empezó la guerra.

Las chicas también entraron en acción y se pusieron a lanzar cosas a diestro y siniestro. El ladrón no tardó en ponerse en pie y arremeter contra Rukia quien le esquivó y le dio una patada en el costado. Ichigo, quien para entonces ya estaba de pie, se lanzó sobre el hombre con un grito de guerra. El otro que lo vio venir lo esquivó con un simple movimiento y encaró a Rukia a quien parecía considerar una contrincante digna.

Rukia pegaba patadas y él las esquivaba. Mientras los otros los miraban con el corazón encogido y sin atreverse a lanzar nada para no darle a la chica.

Al cabo de un rato todos jadeaban y el ladrón parecía acabado cuando una voz nueva los hizo girarse a todos hacia la puerta.

- pero que esta pasando aquí, Yami? No me digas que te están machacando? – preguntaba con voz burlona una mujer que vestía igual que su compañero.

- Haru! Estos no son normales! - decía el otro acercándose a ella sin dejar de vigilar a Rukia

- no me digas… - dijo observándolos uno por uno – por mis muerto! – exclamó con los ojos muy abiertos. – ku…

- nada de apellidos, vieja amiga- le interrumpió rápidamente Isshin para sorpresa de todos, sobretodo para sus hijos que lo miraban con la boca literalmente abierta.

- Isshin!!! Hijo de puta!! Que haces tu aquí??

- he! A mi madre la dejas. Y eso debería preguntártelo yo a ti no crees?

La otra se rió alegremente y su compañero la miró asustado.

- Haru? Conoces a ese tipo?

- que si lo conozco? Es mi primo idiota! No te acuerdas de mi primo??

El otro miró a Isshin un momento y luego a Haru.

- el mayor?

- no idiota! – le dijo ella pegándole un cate. – el chico! El cachondo mental! No te acuerdas? Uff esa chica te a debido de dar fuerte – dijo enfadada señalando a Rukia quien tenia la misma cara confundida que los otros tres.

El hombre llamado Yami se quitó la prenda que cubría su rostro con expresión malhumorada. Era un hombre de la edad de Isshin de piel morena, rubio y ojos entre verde y marrones.

- de eso hace cien años por lo menos! – dijo enfadado.

- uff que poca memoria – le dijo la otra burlona desenmascarándose ella también. Era una mujer bastante guapa de tez clara y cabello largo y negro como la noche. Sus ojos, de un negro profundo, se fijaron en los de Ichigo.

- y ese chico tan mono quien es? – al ver la cara celosa que puso Rukia, sonrió.

- ah! Si claro. Ejem. El chico es mi hijo mayor, Ichigo; las niñas son Karin y Yuzu – añadió señalándolas. – y esa chica tan guapa es r…

- Kuchiki Rukia – se presentó ella orgullosa.

La otra chasqueó la lengua evaluándola.

- no me digas…

- …y ellos son Haru y Yami… unos viejos amigos de la infancia.- siguió presentando animadamente Isshin como si nada.

Los tres hermanos reaccionaron torpemente y saludaron algo confundidos. Rukia por su parte seguía mirando a la tal Haru con cara de pocos amigos.

- bien! Porque no salimos de este estropicio y pasamos al salón? – propuso Isshin sin perder la alegría que tanto le caracterizaba.

Una vez que se sentaron en el salón Ichigo se atrevió a hablar.

- entonces… ustedes son…- no sabia como preguntarlo sin ser maleducado y además no podía apartar la mirada del revolver que portaba el hombre.

- no te preocupes, chico, nosotros estamos orgullosos de lo que somos – le dijo Haru dedicándole una de sus mejores sonrisas para fastidio de Rukia. – además el arma no es de verdad no te preocupes.

- Haru! No se suponía que eso era un secreto?

- estamos en familia hombre! – le dijo empujándolo para sentarse junto a Ichigo. – de todos modos no somos simples ladrones.

- no que va…

- cállate Yami!!- le dijo a su compañero fulminándolo con laminada.- no, nosotros somos recuperadores de objetos perdidos y otros chismes.

- vamos, ladrones…

Pumh!!

- no te dije que te callaras, pesado?? – decía ella resoplando a el otro que ahora se retorcía en el suelo.

El resto los observaba sorprendidos.

- entonces… somos familia? – preguntó un confundido Ichigo

- claro que si! – dijo la otra ignorando la mirada de advertencia de Isshin.

- mentira ¬¬ - dijo en un susurro casi inaudible Yami.

- que dijiste?

- e… pues que no es del todo cierto, o al menos me decías cuando estabas enamorada de ese idiota…

PUMH!!

El pobre hombre se llevó otra patada en toda la cara.

- somos primos lejanos, pero como si fuésemos primos. Verdad Isshin? – preguntó con cara de mala leche. El otro asintió sin dudarlo. – y si vuelves a llamar idiota a mi amor, será lo ultimo que hagas. Estamos? – añadió en un susurro amenazador.

- si señora…

- así me gusta, todos contentos!

- así que era cierto que estabas coladita…- empezó a decir Isshin con cara de cachondeo.

- Isshin? Quieres un poco de lo mismo? – preguntó amablemente señalando un moretón que tenía Yami en el ojo. El otro la miró con miedo negando frenéticamente.

- no has cambiado ni un pelo.

- tu sin embargo estas más viejo – le dijo simplemente ella recostándose en el sofá. Para sorpresa de sus hijos, Isshin asintió con pesar.

- los años no se han portado tan bien como contigo…

Ichigo lo estaba flipando en colores, nunca mejor dicho porque desde hacía un rato veía estrellitas. De repente esos dos se cuelan vestidos de ladrones en su casa y al final resulta que son amigos de la infancia de su padre. El mundo se había vuelto loco. Por lo que sabía su padre era de la gran puñeta, vamos más lejos que el quinto pino, y se había venido a vivir aquí cuando se enamoró de la que sería su esposa… por esa razón no conocía a amigos de entonces y a veces pensaba que ni siquiera los había tenido. Pero ahí estaba la prueba, esa mujer afirmaba que era su primo lejano y por lo que se veía faltaba alguien más, por lo menos, del grupito de amigos pues parecía que se referían a un antiguo amor de adolescentes de la mujer. Todo eso era muy raro. Ahora que por fin empezaba a sincerarse con Rukia van y aparecen esos dos para recordar viejos tiempos… los adultos son todos iguales, siempre que se encuentran terminan hablando, más del pasado que del presente y el futuro juntos…

Ichigo le hizo señales a Rukia para que le siguiera pero en ese momento alguien más entro en la habitación.

- Kurosaki! – el capitán del décimo escuadrón se quedó en la puerta paralizado ya que al estar dentro del gigai cualquiera podía verlo. – mmm disculpen la intrusión…

- Toushiro! – lo saludó Karin indicándole que pasara. – Es amigo mío.- explicó a los presentes – habíamos quedado y…

- ah! Es amigo tuyo no? Pues ven hijo, pasa y siéntate. – le dijo amigablemente Isshin.

- no se preocupen yo… yo ya me voy…

- de eso nada. – dijo Isshin quien se había levantado y ahora lo sujetaba por el hombro – como te vas a ir sin más? Ya son casi las nueve! tendrás hambre no chico? Quédate a cenar

El pobre Hitsugaya fue arrastrado hasta sentarse junto a Karin quien se disculpó con una mirada haciéndole gestos de que le siguiera la corriente.

- voy a preparar la cena, papá – se ofreció Yuzu

- nosotros le ayudamos – se apresuró a decir Ichigo llevándose a Rukia a rastras. Cuando estaban en la cocina se puso a hablar en susurros rápidos.

- esto es una casa de locos, yo voto por que nos vayamos, nos queda menos de un días, no tenemos tiempo que perder, Hitsugaya puede tener información interesante, hay que rescatarlo y luego…

- Ichigo, por favor cálmate que me esta poniendo nerviosa.

- pero es que no nos queda tiempo! Y donde esta Byakuya? Uff hay que ir a ver a Hirako!

- ok. A ver… vamos a cenar, y luego nos vamos a buscar a tus amigos vale? – intentó tranquilizarlo ella.

- vale, vale… pero no nos entretengamos mucho.

Así pues se pusieron manos a la obra, recogieron el estropicio de antes y prepararon una cena en condiciones para todos. Una vez que estaban todos sentados a comer Ichigo aprovechó la oportunidad de tener al capitán al lado y le preguntó sin rodeos.

- tienes algo nuevo? – susurró como el que no quiere la cosa sirviéndose arroz

- buenos noches, Kurosaki – le respondió el otro visiblemente molesto.

- por dios que no nos queda tiempo…

- siempre hay tiempo para ser cortes, no te parece? – dijo sin mirarlo pasándole la salsa a Yami.

- pero tienes algo o no?

- tengo ganas de perderte de vista, la verdad si lo llego a saber no me ofrezco voluntario para esto…

- por lo que más quieras Hitsugaya deja de hacerte el interesante y suéltalo ya!!

Todos se le quedaron mirando

- perdón, estoy algo indispuesto, disculpen – dijo levantándose y saliendo del comedor lo más rápido posible. Cuando llegó a su cuarto cerró la puerta de un portazo. Estaba harto de todo aquello. Harto de esa absurda misión. Harto de los shinigamis. Y harto de las estúpidas normas. Como le gustaría coger la maldita llave y dar con el maldito rey.

Resoplando se sentó en la cama. Tenia que ver a los vizard, al menos si Hirako no era el rey seguro que le ayudaban a encontrarlo. Se tumbó en la cama. Estaba agotado pero no podía descansar ahora.

Llamaron a la puerta.

- pasa

Rukia entró con cara preocupada.

- Ichigo? Te encuentras bien?

Él se incorporó para mirarla.

- si bonita, no te preocupes. – le dijo con cariño recordando el bonito encuentro que habían tenido un par de horas atrás.

Bonita??? Le había llamado bonita a ella! Era la primera palabra cariñosa que le decía.

Ella sonrió y le abrazó.

Él rió contento y le devolvió el abrazo olvidándose de las preocupaciones por un momento.

- vámonos ya, Ichigo. Volveremos antes de que se den cuenta. – le decía ella animada abriendo la ventana. Él asintió y salió del cuerpo a la vez que ella.

Abajo, en el comedor, los tres adultos pararon un momento de hablar, se miraron y siguieron como si nada. Otra persona no le habría prestado atención pero los tres chicos habían notado el aumento de reiatsu de Ichigo y habían observado la reacción de los adultos, planteándose seriamente si había sido casualidad o no. Hitsugaya por su parte los miraba con el ceño fruncido. Desde el primer momento no le había prestado mucha atención pero esos tres habían reaccionado a la vez igual que lo habría echo unos shinigamis… si no hubiese riesgo de atraer a los hollows, el mismo soltaría su poder para captar si los adultos emitían alguna señal roja, si fuese ese el caso tendría que arrestarlos inmediatamente.

Las niñas miraban confundidas a Hitsugaya y a los adultos. Parecía como si estos últimos se hubiesen dado cuenta de que Ichigo acababa de salir por la ventana de su cuarto.

Hitsugaya apuntó aquello para una investigación a fondo y volvió a lo suyo pues no quería parecer sospechoso.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

En poco tiempo la pareja de shinigamis llegó a una zona apartada donde había varias naves industriales abandonadas. Ichigo iba directo hacia una en concreto, la cual no era visible, pero él sabía que estaba allí. Cuando llegó a la barrera se paró en seco pensativo.

- que ocurre?

- hay una barrera… - respondió él.

- eso explica muchas cosas… bien, como pasamos?

- ni idea

- Ichigo!

- que?!

- que no se supone que estuviste allí un mes?

- si! Pero no salí ni una vez por lo que no se como funciona esto – dijo malhumorado señalando a la nada.

- uff mira que eres torpe ¬¬

- y tu muy pesada ¬¬

Ambos suspiraron y miraron alrededor como buscando un cartel con una flecha que pusiera: "ENTRADA SECRETA"

Tras un momento a Rukia se le ocurrió una idea.

- oye! Y si te identificas?

- me he dejado el DNI en la cartera…

Cate por parte de Rukia.

- no idiota, que uses tu poder.

El otro la miró frotándose la zona dolorida y tardó un momento en entender lo que ella le decía.

- aaaahh vale.

Tras un resoplido de impaciencia por parte de la chica, Ichigo miró la barrera con decisión, cogió a Zangetsu, y la clavó en medio de la barrera.

-pero que haces bestia??

- identificarme o.o

Por un momento el edificio se hizo visible y los dos pasaron sin problemas al interior del mismo antes de que cayera la barrera de nuevo.

Dentro no había apenas luz y sus ojos tardaron un momento en acostumbrarse a la penumbra. De repente un grito los hizo retroceder.

- desconsiderado!! Como se te ocurre hacerle eso a la barrera de Hachi?? – les gritaba una chica de pelo verde quien según recordaba Ichigo se llamaba Mashiro.- Fresita eres malo!! – le gritó casi al oído cuando estuvo más cerca.

- lo siento…

- no te preocupes, Ichigo, no a sido para tanto – decía el tal Hachi amablemente desde el primer piso. Era el más grande de todos pero su aspecto bonachón ayudaba a que los demás no salieran huyendo despavoridos.

Mashiro miró con mala cara a ambos y se fue sin decir más. En ese momento entró en escena alguien mucho más violenta.

- Pelao!!!!!!!!!!

Pumba!

Ichigo salió volando hacia atrás por culpa de la patada que le había pegado Hiyori, otra chica que por lo que se veía estaba acostumbrada a pegar a Ichigo.

A partir de ese golpe a traición los dos empezaron a luchar a espadazo limpio.

- no te preocupes es normal para ellos – dijo una voz cerca de Rukia. El hombre le sonreía amigablemente.- no se si nos hemos presentado, me llamo Rose

- Kuchiki Rukia – se presentó ella tímidamente acercándose un poco sin perder de vista a Ichigo quien estaba recibiendo la paliza del año.

- eres amiga de Ichigo, verdad? – él parecía recordarla.

- si…

Otro hombre de aspecto no tan amigable se acercó al tal Rose.

- un shinigami? – preguntó mirándola con desconfianza y asiendo el mango de su katana.

- es amiga de Ichi-san – respondió el otro.- el es Kensei y la que está jugando con Ichigo es Hiyori… - siguió presentando amablemente Rose.

- encantada – dijo ella inclinando la cabeza.

- es verdad, no me acordaba de ella… y que haces aquí…mmmmm?

- Kuchiki Rukia – volvió a presentarse al ver como titubeaba.

- Kuchiki?? – dijo Kensei sorprendido. – desde cuando los nobles se juntan con los de pueblo? – preguntó con desdeño.

- Mug, no seas descortés con la señorita – le riñó Rose. El otro lo miró con mala cara y se fue.

- no le hagas caso…

Rukia se sentía incomoda. Estaba claro que allí estaba fuera de lugar por mucho que Rose quisiera ser amable con ella. Y para colmo Ichigo se había puesto a pelear de repente olvidándose de ella.

- y que hacéis vosotros dos aquí? – preguntó Rose sacándola de sus pensamientos.

- mm? Ah! Veníamos a ver a Shinji-san

El otro alzó una ceja. Y miró a una chica que se acercaba pisando fuerte.

- pues no sois los únicos!! – gritó esta.

- ella es Lisa… -siguió pacientemente Rose

- Como no venga en 5 minutos te juro que me como a Hachi! – gritaba Lisa señalando al pobre Hachi quien se había encogido en el sitio con cara de pavo en navidad.

- tranquilízate mujer…

- es que no se como puede tardar tanto! – en ese momento se fijó en Rukia. – hola! Tienes comida? – preguntó amablemente. Rukia se quedó sorprendida por la pregunta.

- el caso es que Hirako se fue hace más de media hora a comprar la cena, pero algunos sospechamos que se ha ido a un restaurante caro el solo a costa de nuestro dinero…

- yo lo mato!! – gritaba Lisa.

En ese momento todos miraron hacia los dos contrincantes pues Ichigo acababa de liberar su bankai y Hiyori se había puesto la máscara de hollow.

- más vale que nos pongamos a cubierto… - comentó Rose llevándose a Rukia de allí.

- esos dos no tienen hambre? – Preguntó Lisa con el ceño fruncido alejándose también – por cierto que hace Ichigo aquí?

- han venido a ver a Hirako, recuerdas?

- ah si! Ese bastardo cuando le coja…

- antes tendrás que cogerme no? – dijo una voz desde el techo. Shinji Hirako los miraba con cara divertida.

- donde está mi comida?!!

- aquí – dijo enseñándole una bolsa. Le sonrió burlonamente. – la quieres?

La otra lo fulminó con la mirada y Rukia juraría que sus pupilas cambiaron de color azul oscuro a amarillo y negro.

- vaaale, era broma mujer! – dijo entregándole la bolsa. Luego fue repartiendo una para cada uno.

- Rukia-chan, quieres compartir el mío? – le preguntó Hirako sonriéndole felizmente.

- no gracias ya he comido… - dijo ella algo incomoda.

- vaya hombre… bueno, otro día será… - decía Hirako algo desilusionado. – por cierto! Has venido a verme? Que amable – dijo ilusionado.

- bueno, si… Ichigo y yo queríamos hablar contigo… si fuera posible.

- claro! Pero antes dejemos que el chico nos muestre que ha aprendido sin nosotros… - dijo observando la pelea con interés.

Ichigo desde un principio no se había tomado la pelea muy enserio. Pensaba que solo era un entrenamiento pero la otra estaba luchando con todas sus fuerzas por lo que tuvo que tomárselo enserio. Además luchar le sentaba muy bien después de los dos días de agobio que llevaba.

Lo positivo para él era que al haber luchado tantas veces contra la chica conocía todas las tácticas de esta y podía adelantarse. Ahora ella estaba utilizando todo su poder pero él no estaba teniendo muchos problemas en aguantar los golpes.

Abajo todos observaban mientras daban buena cuenta de la cena. Rukia por su parte tenia el corazón encogido y solo miraba a ratos temiendo por el chico.

Ya estaba harto, si seguía así no terminarían nunca, tenía que empezar a atacar.

Así pues aprovechó que ella había retrocedido para coger impulso y se puso él también la mascara.

El resto tuvo que sacar parte de su propio poder para no verse afectado y Hachi añadió una capa más a la barrera.

Rukia actuó igual de rápido que el resto, más por instinto que por otra cosa ya que la razón no le respondía. Ese era Ichigo? Y todo ese poder de donde salía? Por mucho que se lo hubiera explicado nunca habría estado preparada para presenciar eso.

Hiyori apenas tuvo tiempo para interponer su espada. Ahora era Ichigo el que llevaba el ritmo de la pelea y parecía tomárselo con calma.

No había prisa, solo era un entrenamiento, quería ver hasta donde podía llegar. Estuvo un buen rato atacando y haciéndola retroceder hasta que la acorraló contra la pared.

- te rindes? – preguntó burlón con una voz que le puso los pelos de punta a Rukia.

- jamás pelao! – no había terminado de insultarlo cuando Ichigo había prácticamente desaparecido y aparecido a centímetros de ella colocándole el filo de la espada en la garganta y desarmándola de un manotazo.

- y ahora? – Sonrió

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada y miró hacia otro lado derrotada.

El grito de triunfo de él retumbó por toda la nave haciendo que el resto sintiera un escalofrío. Tras quitarse la mascara como si nada, más feliz que un regaliz, se acercó al improvisado comedor donde más de uno lo miraba con la boca abierta.

- 30 segundos!! Y seguro que aguantabas más!! Que has hecho fresita? – preguntaba un tipo a quien Rose había llamado Love.

- medio minuto? En serio? – preguntó orgulloso de si mismo.

- no te hagas el listo que nosotros lo mínimo que aguantamos son 3 horas… - le dijo de mal humor Kensei.

- ¬¬ ya lo se… - se volvió hacia Rukia. – oe Rukia! Tienes hambre? – le preguntó sonriente quitándole la comida a Hirako.

- no…- dijo ella algo incomoda. Él lo notó y tras devolverle la comida al pobre chico se acercó a ella.

- eh, que pasa? Te encuentras mal? – preguntó preocupado cogiendole una mano.

- no… yo…

- déjala, solo esta asustada, es normal. – dijo Hiyori mientras le quitaba definitivamente la comida a Hirako.

- asustada? – preguntó atónito Ichigo volviéndose hacia Rukia. Es que acaso le tenia miedo? Era lógico ya que ella nunca había visto tal cosa. La miró preocupado. – no te preocupes no te va a pasar nada…

- siempre y cuando te controles y no nos mates a todos – dijo como si nada Hiyori visiblemente molesta.

- cállate!

- porque? A caso tu novia no tiene derecho a saberlo? Como si nuca hubieses perdido el control… ja! – dijo vengativa. Ichigo asió el mango de Zangetsu.

- Ichigo, a eso se refería mi nii-sama? – preguntó ella con miedo.

- Rukia… - dijo él acercándose un poco pero ella retrocedió por impulso. – tu ya lo sabias no? Fuiste tu la que me dio ánimos para luchar! No te he mentido nunca…

- lo se…- dijo ella sin mirarlo – pero nunca me di cuenta… es más fácil suponer que estar seguro al cien por cien. Sabes?!

El suspiró largamente y retrocedió algo apenado.

- pase lo que pase y tenga los poderes que tenga… yo siempre seré un shinigami, Rukia – le dijo convencido – ellos lo saben – dijo señalado a los otros que miraban la escena con interés.- aunque Byakuya y el comandante se nieguen a aceptarlo. Aunque el propio rey de los cojones me dijera lo contrario, yo siempre seré un shinigami porque eso fue lo que tú me enseñaste.

Ella lo miró con emoción contenida.

-Ichigo baka! –le dijo ella sacudiendo la cabeza- solo eres un shinigami sustituto… tienes que cumplir la misión para ostentar un titulo mejor – le dijo ella sacando pecho. El sonrió feliz y la abrazó cogiendola desprevenida.

- porque no se besan? – preguntó Mashiro a Lisa en un susurro.

- porque no son pareja – susurró Rose quien la había escuchado.

- como que no? – Preguntó Love sorprendido – entonces?

- entonces nada. – Dijo Kensei cruzándose de brazos.- él es un don nadie y ella un noble… la sociedad de las almas nos condecora como héroes a nosotros antes de aceptar una relación entre esos dos.

Todos miraron a la pareja con pena y odiando más que nunca las leyes de la SS.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Esto se pone de lo más interesante… por cierto, Haru significa primavera y Yami oscuridad en japonés… es solo curiosidad

Continúo los comentarios:

Alexis Uzumaki: No pensaba sacar a todos los vizard pero como vi que te gustaban y eso, pues reescribí esa parte y me a gustado mucho como me a quedado la verdad.

Chibi-Hinata : Ahí tienes a Ichigo con mascara. No te preocupes que es un as que él tiene en la manga y lo va a usar mucho a partir de ahora 

Hasta otra chicos!! Nos leeremos pronto!! Xao

PD: Quiero comentarios! que me lo he currado mucho!! XD

By Lord Voldemort


	8. Chapter 8: Guardia Real

Hola

esta vez pasa, pero quiero mas reviews en? que de 50 personas solo me dejan comentarios 2!

EDITADO: ya le he quitado el seguro asi q aunq no esteis registrados podeis comentar! ya no hay excusa juasjuasjuas; Gracias por el consejo Alexis Uzumaki!!!

en fin... no me queréis buaaaa

XD

ya he contestado en privado a estas dos almas caritativas por lo q no hay na q decir.

no digo más, mi historia habla por ella sola y en este cap se revelan ya algunas cosillas asiq...

dew, nos vemos!!

cap 8! wii!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soul Society:

- entiendo. Si. Voy para allá. – decía Byakuya por el intercomunicador. Tras colgar se volvió hacia Renji. – el capitán Hitsugaya a conseguido seguir a Kurosaki hasta el escondite de los renegados.

- taichou… yo no voy a luchar contra Ichigo… - dijo Renji sin mirar a su capitán.

- bien, pero al menos si lucharas contra los enemigos de la ley no? – preguntó su capitán sin entender la aptitud del teniente.

- yo… yo soy amigo de Ichigo! –dijo Renji armándose de valor. – no voy a ponerme en contra suya!

Byakuya suspiró.

- esta bien… haz lo que quieras pero no me estorbes. – le dijo algo molesto saliendo de su despacho rumbo al mundo real.

Renji había cambiado completamente desde que había hecho amistad con el pelinaranja. A veces era más valiente pero a la vez más desobediente. En otro tiempo le habría castigado seriamente por ponerse en contra de la sociedad de las almas pero ahora eso no importaba ya que quedaba menos de un día para solucionar aquel lío si no quería tener que sancionar tanto a su teniente como a su hermana por escaparse en busca de Kurosaki.

Mundo real:

Ichida caminaba solo. No sabía porque, pero su padre le había citado en su despacho. No le hacía mucha gracia verle pero sentía que desde que la había devuelto los poderes estaba en deuda con él.

Entró en el hospital y subió por el ascensor. No tardó mucho en llegar ante la puerta de un blanco impoluto.

Llamó.

La puerta se abrió dejándole entrar.

- Uryuu – lo saludó su padre desde detrás de un escritorio también blanco.

- que ocurre? – preguntó sin rodeos cerrando la puerta tras él.

Su padre lo observó un momento antes de hablar.

- me alegro de ver que estas bien…

- al grano por favor…

- sigues mezclándote con shinigamis…

- con un intento de shinigami – le corrigió Ichida – es solo un sustituto y a este paso mucho menos…

- aun no lo habéis encontrado? – preguntó su padre visiblemente divertido. Ichida frunció el ceño.

- tu lo sabes. – dijo enfadado dándose cuenta. Que demonios hacían todos para saber sobre la misión y, como en este caso, la solución a la misma?.

Su padre sostuvo su mirada.

- no quiero que le ayudes, es peligroso que te mezcles con él.

- porque? Kurosaki es solo un… -se quedó en blanco mirando a su padre embobado.

- van a usar la llave, para entonces será mejor que te quedes aquí.

Para cuando pudo reaccionar Ichida se encontraba prisionero dentro del despacho el cual, sospechaba, era inmune a sus poderes.

- no! – gritó a la nada. Lo había dejado solo. Encerrado. Lejos de sus amigos… y con la respuesta al enigma…

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Después de un rato Ichigo y Rukia decidieron interrogar a Hirako, aunque estuviesen los demás delante, ya que suponían que sería imposible pedir que los dejaran a solas. Esperaron a que acabase de pelearse con Lisa y atacaron.

- oe Hirako, podemos hablar contigo? – preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa Ichigo sentándose junto a él cortándole la retirada.

- mmmm no sin la presencia de mi abogado – dijo sonriendo – oh esta bien, que pasa… ah! No, no me lo digan… es ese royo otra vez no?

- royo?

- si hombre, lo de los arrancars y la guerra…

- no. Es sobre el rey – le cortó Ichigo mirándolo significativamente – tu… tu no tendrás nada que ver con todo esto no? – cruzó los dedos.

Hirako parpadeó un par de veces.

- que??!!! Pero se puede saber que clase de tacto es ese?? Y que pasa si llego a ser yo? No te lo diría ni harto vino!! – le dijo riéndose en su cara.

- cállate! Entonces? No eres tú?

- yo? Que va hombre, no me insultes. – lo miró burlón.- se te acaba el tiempo no? –añadió serio.

Otro que sabía de que iba la misión imposible supersecreta!! En fin..¬¬

- por favor Shinji-san – intervino Rukia – es muy importante que…

El otro hizo un gesto para que parara.

- muy importante? Veras Rukia-can no se como continuaba esa frase pero para mi solo hay una cosa muy importante y es mi familia. –dijo señalando a todos los que los rodeaban.

- entiendo… - dijo Ichigo. Se puso de pie y cogió con brusquedad a Hirako por el cuello de la camisa. – ahora, vas a contarnos lo que sabes… porque sino… -le dijo amenazadoramente. El otro simplemente sonrió divertido.

- sino que, Ichigo?

Ichigo apretó más el agarre pero no dijo nada.

- ya veo… puedo preguntarte algo? Realmente te interesa saber quien es el rey? Te lo has planteado siquiera? Sabes que significa ser rey de los shinigamis Ichigo?

Ichigo titubeó y soltó un poco el agarre.

- así que… no has pensado que estas buscando a la máxima autoridad del mundo? – le dijo el otro burlón. – me parece que no sabes a que estas jugando…

Ichigo lo soltó definitivamente, algo cohibido.

- veras Ichigo, me considero tu amigo así que te diré la verdad… siéntate por favor. – Hirako carraspeó – es prácticamente imposible dar con Dios verdad? Aunque Dios viajase a la tierra, sería imposible saber que es él a no ser que lo confesase el mismo. Pues ese es el caso, ni aunque sigáis a Urahara durante años conseguiríais dar con vuestro rey.

-como sabes que seguimos a Urahara? –preguntó Ichigo atónito.

- porque Urahara nunca se comporta así conmigo!- hizo un ademán impaciente con la mano - pensé que lo estabais siguiendo y que todo lo que estaba armando era para que pensaseis que yo era a quien buscáis… muy astuto ese hombre…

- pero tu sabes quien es el rey verdad? – preguntó Rukia desesperada. El otro la miró con pesar.

- si y no. Nunca me dijo nombre ni se dejo ver… es más, mi mayor contacto con él es Urahara y es solo y exclusivamente porque él estaba interesado en nosotros sino yo estaría tan perdido como ustedes.

Ichigo suspiró desesperado.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Los tres adultos se encontraban charlando tranquilamente en el jardín de atrás de la clínica Kurosaki. Ya iban por la segunda botella de vino y el volumen seguía en aumento.

- y aquella ver cuando te caíste??!!! Jajajajaja – se reía en el suelo Haru.

- no no no y cuando probó el brebaje misterioso y estuvo un mes con diarrea??!!! Jijijiji – se reía Isshin desparramado en la silla.

- si, si… reíros, reíros de mi. Si, muy bonito… cuando mañana tengáis resaca seré yo el que me ría – se quejaba Yami quien hacía horas que no se reía y los fulminaba con la mirada de mala leche.

- oh vamos Yami!! No seas así hombre que es solo una bromita – le decía Haru incorporándose y secándose las lagrimas.

- una bromita?? El brebaje era lejía!! – los otros dos se echaron a reír. – casi me muero… si reíros! Lo que hay que ver… ¬¬

Claramente estaban recordando viejos tiempo, o más bien recordando los malos momentos vividos del pobre Yami quien ya echaba humo por las orejas.

- ya vasta! Vosotros dos siempre habéis sido unos cafres! No se porque me juntaba con vosotros…

- porque éramos los más ways so tonto- le dijo Haru como si fuese la cosa más lógica del mundo.

- si ya… los dos locos y el empellón de turno… y yo quien era?

- el burro apaleado jajajajaja – se rieron los dos.

- que os den ¬¬ - se fue para dentro de la casa

- oh venga tío no te enfades. – le dijo Isshin sonriente. De repente Yami se paró en seco antes de entrar en la casa, se dio la vuelta y fue corriendo hacia ellos.

- así me gusta…

- Haru!! Tenemos que irnos!! Ya!!

- porque? – dijo la otra en tono borracho.

- como que porque?! – la miró preocupado. – están cerca! Hay un puñado de shinigamis cerca – añadió en un susurro mirando para todos lados – Haru!! Muévete que nos pillan y nos descuartizan!

- pero porque? Si nosotros no tenemos nada que ver con la sociedad e almas... jip … no tenemos que obedecer a nadie más que al viejo…jip…

El otro rodó los ojos suspirando.

- Haruuuuuuu…?

- que

- el viejo ya no esta para protegernos…

- y?

- que los shinigamis nos consideraran fugitivos

- y?

- pues que el rey no nos va a proteger idiota!!! Que nos matan antes de preguntar so mema!!

Ella pareció reaccionar un poco.

-aaaaah ok, ok ya me levanto tranquilo… seguro que nos tenemos que ir?

- siiii!!

- oh venga Yami no creo vengan hasta aquí – le intentaba calmar Isshin aun con la sonrisa tonta en la boca.

- si, claro. Como el shinigami en miniatura que se coló antes, no veas como nos miraba… -dijo poniendo cara malvada supuestamente imitando a Hitsugaya - Isshin, ten cuidado…

- si mamá…

El otro lo ignoró y se llevó con esfuerzo a Haru de allí.

- nos volveremos a ver no? – preguntó Isshin apenado cuando se despedían. El otro lo miró con una ceja alzada.

- para eso nacimos y para eso vivimos – dijo como relatando un juramento y sonrió. – no lo dudes, ahora dependemos de ti – miró a su compañera – antes de irme… me podrías recetar algo para la resaca? Mañana va a estar insoportable.

Isshin se echó a reír exageradamente aun con la borrachera encima pero pudo hacerle una receta en condiciones.

- léete el prospecto y no te pases con la dosis a no ser que quieras dejarla tonta del todo

- ok Doctor – dijo el otro divertido y se fue medio arrastrando a la otra que tarareaba una canción irreconocible.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Eran las doce de la noche cuando Ichigo y Rukia abandonaron la nave que era el refugio de los vizard. Habían estada hablando y hablando y se le había echado el tiempo encima. Ahora la pareja iba cogida de la mano y se lanzaban miradas de vez en cuando. Sin embargo cuando doblaron la primera esquina se soltaron en el acto.

Ante ellos se encontraban al menos diez shinigamis entre los que se encontraban Byakuya, Hitsugaya, Renji, Kira, Matsumoto, Ikkaku y Yumichika.

- wau! Eto… hola… - dijo Ichigo sorprendido.

- nii-sama? Que ocurre?

Nadie se dignó a responder.

-ajam, entiendo… - dijo Ichigo asiendo el mango de Zangetsu.

- Ichigo, no – le susurró Rukia implorante al ver que tanto Byakuya como Hitsugaya hacían lo mismo. – no pelees!

- pelear? – preguntó Yumichika confundido mirando a unos y a otros. – pero no veníamos a ayudar al chico con el peinado tan poco a la moda? – dijo señalando a Ichigo.

- yo había entendido más o menos lo mismo – dijo Ikkaku cruzándose de brazos. – oye Renji, no dijiste que Ichigo estaba en apuros? – le preguntó mosqueado a este.

Renji por su parte llevaba un buen rato haciendo señas para que se callara mirando de reojo a su capitán. Al final había aceptado ir con su capitán y un grupo de gente más, supuestamente para detener a los renegados. En realidad lo que quería era ayudar a Ichigo si la cosa se ponía muy fea. Pero ahora, por culpa de la gran boca de la bola de billar, todos se habían coscado de su estratagema.

- esto es una estupidez… - dijo Ichigo más que harto. Si no calculaba mal solo le quedaban 7 horas para que se acabara el plazo. Suspiró largamente derrotado.

Todos lo miraron comprendiendo que pasaba por la cabeza del pelinaranja.

Ichigo cogió a Rukia de la mano y se dio la vuelta dispuesto a despedirse de ella ya que estaba todo perdido.

- Kurosaki – lo llamó con autoridad Byakuya. Ichigo no pensaba haberle caso pero no pudo resistirse y lo miró indiferente.

- vas a rendirte… - afirmó Byakuya y se pudo notar un tono de decepción en la voz.

Ichigo frunció el ceño. Rendirse? Él? No, no se estaba rindiendo… solo estaba siendo lógico y aprovechar las últimas horas con la chica.

-era de esperar…- continuó Byakuya con tono de desprecio. – Entonces, continuaremos sin ti… - dicho esto se dio la vuelta con elegancia dispuesto a irse.

Ichigo lo miró con la boca abierta pero no fue el único, todos estaban sorprendidos.

- e...entonces… no vamos a arrestar a los renegados? Taichou? – preguntó Renji.

- antes tenemos una misión. – dijo Byakuya simplemente antes de irse.

El resto se miró y siguió al capitán del sexto escuadrón sin despedirse de Ichigo y Rukia.

- pero que…?

- vamos Ichigo! Ellos siguen contigo! – le dijo Rukia ilusionada. – seguro que lo conseguimos! – le dijo abrazándolo.

Ichigo sonrió a su vez y la abrazó sin creérselo aun.

El cielo! Otra vez estaban allí!!. Ella lo miró sonriente pero el no la miraba embobado como la vez anterior… no, la miraba como nunca antes había mirado a nadie. Ella se estremeció.

Ichigo por su parte la cogió por la barbilla con cariño y poco a poco fueron acortando la distancia hasta unir por completo sus labios. Y la besó. Fue un autentico beso lleno de amor.

Cuando se separaron ella seguía con los ojos cerrados y él sonrió para sus adentros y volvió al ataque. Esta vez la besó ejerciendo algo más de presión y recorrió los labios de ella con su lengua. Era una forma de pedir permiso para entrar, pero fue denegado ya que Rukia se separó asustada.

Sin darse cuenta se encontraba acorralada entre la pared y el chico. Por un lado estaba genial así, pero por otro estaba asustada y la cabeza le daba vueltas.

Él la miró con una ceja alzada. Iba a preguntarle que le pasaba cuando recordó la petición silenciosa que ella le había hecho esa misma tarde cuando rozó sus labios por primera vez, y permaneció callado.

Decidió tranquilizarla y la cogió de la mano para alejarla de allí pensando que su nerviosismo era debido a que podrían verlos alguien. Ella se dejó guiar aliviada por un momento pero cuando llegó a un callejón aun más oscuro, se puso más nerviosa que antes.

Ichigo la miró con cariño. Estaba tan linda mirándolo asustada. Rukia asustada? Nunca lo habría imaginado…

Ella notaba como esos ojos marrones la devoraban por dentro y la desnudaban por fuera. Se sentía extraña. Aquello era más que nuevo para ella y él, por el contrario, parecía saber muy bien lo que hacia. Eso no le animaba mucho pues podía ser que no fuese la primera chica de Ichigo mientras que él si era el primero para ella. Mientras se perdía en la mirada de él, este aprovechó para acortar la distancia y abrazarla.

Mientras que ella se comía la cabeza pensando en mil y una cosas, Ichigo tenía la mente en blanco y actuaba totalmente por instinto sin poder evitarlo. De nuevo la besó con intensidad y volvió a pedir permiso. Ella no le dejó paso pero no se separaron.

Él, casi inconscientemente, levantó un poco la camisa de ella, lo que hizo que esta abriera la boca para decirle que parara. Así pues aprovechó la ocasión y atravesó las fronteras sin recibir el permiso. Por fin pudo profundizar él beso. Además a ella no pareció importarle y tras un momento de vacilación respondió torpemente al beso.

Así estuvieron un buen rato, aunque a ellos les parecieron unos segundos, hasta que se separaron por la falta de aire. Ella lo miró sonriente y jaló de él.

- vamos! Teneos una misión que cumplir! – le dijo con cariño sin soltarle la mano.

Él le obedeció deseando volver a besarla y no separarse nunca.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

No muy lejos de allí otra pareja también estaban a solas en un callejón oscuro pero en vez de besarse se pelaban…

- que no estoy borracha, el que esta mal eres tú!!

- ok, quizás digieras el alcohol muy rápido, pero te digo que no estas en plena forma porque yo te he traído hasta aquí a rastras!! – le respondía el otro señalándola con cara de pocos amigos

- pero no me ves? – dijo ella girando sobre si misma – soy muy hermosa y además NO estoy borracha!

Él no dijo nada más ya que acababa de detectar una presencia cercana y desenfundó su espada. Ella lo imitó.

- se que estas ahí! Sal con las manos en alto sino quieres… -empezó a decir amenazadoramente Yami mirando hacia todos los lados.

- sino quiero que? – preguntó una voz que les hizo sonreír a ambos. – vaya, vaya… no esperaba encontrarme con vosotros… que buena suerte!, necesito que me hagáis un favor.

- ja! Nosotros no tenemos porque siguiera escucharte…-dijo Haru burlona.

-él esta cerca no? Por eso hay tantos shinigamis aquí…- decía el otro pensativo.

Yami y Haru, quienes habían bajado las armas algo más relajados al reconocer al ex-capitán, volvieron a levantarlas.

- eeeehh tranquilos chicos! No voy a decir nada…

- tú estas en el otro bando… como podemos fiarnos de ti?

- ya le he pasado información a la sociedad de almas… otra cosa es que me tomen en serio claro…

- información? Como?

- a través de Urahara Kisuke por supuesto…

- Kisuke está en la ciudad? – preguntaron atónitos. El otro se dejó ver sonriendo enigmáticamente.

- a que juegas, Gin? – le preguntó ella sin bajar el arma – porque haces esto?

-Quiero jugar mi propio juego igual que vosotros.

- nosotros somos la guardia real! Nacimos y vivimos para proteger a la familia real! No puedes compararte a eso – le dijo Yami mosqueado.

Él otro le sonrió divertido.

- y dime… que habéis estado haciendo estos años?

Los otros se mostraron incómodos.

- ya veo… pero no importa, ahora podéis ser útiles. – Les dijo riéndose de ellos – las cosas han cambiado un poco, deben saberlo o lo van a pasar muy mal…

- que ocurre? – preguntó Yami preocupado. Gin volvió a sonreír y les contó lo que debía hacer por él.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

La tienda Urahara se encontraba ahora rodeada de poderosos shinigamis quienes esperaban con impaciencia que el tendero se rindiera y soltara la lengua de una vez pues esa era su única esperanza.

Siguiendo las indicaciones de Byakuya los diez shinigamis habían ido directos allí y desde su llegada intentaban atravesar la gran barrera invisible que se había colocado alrededor de la tienda. Ichigo y Rukia no estaban con ellos.

- no hay modo! Ese tipo es un genio… - se quejaba Renji harto de hacer sellos. – y si atacamos con un bankai? A lo mejor nos la cargamos.

- si, y al tipo también – decía Matsumoto cruzándose de brazos- nada de fuerza bruta entendido?

- quien te a dado el mando? – preguntó Ikkaku enfadado

- mi capitán está aquí – dijo ella orgullosa

- y? el mío también – dijo Renji

- ya, pero a ti no te quiere

Todos la miraron sorprendidos

-que? A mi, mi taichou me quiere. verdad? – preguntó a Hitsugaya interrumpiendo la conversación que mantenía por teléfono.

- Matsumoto, compórtate por favor…

Ella los miró a todos sonrientes y les sacó la lengua.

- O.ou pobrecita…

- o.ou si…

Byakuya por su parte estaba algo intranquilo pero no por la barrera, la cual era de esperar, sino porque había dejado sola a Rukia con el idiota de Kurosaki y estaban tardando mucho en venir para demostrar que no se rendía. Suspiró. Quizás se había equivocado y de verdad el chico había tirado la toalla.

Sus cavilaciones se vieron interrumpidas por dos grandes fuerzas espirituales que se acercaban a ellos, las cuales eran dolorosamente familiares para Byakuya.

Todos los habían detectado y se pusieron en guardia.

Al momento Haru y Yami aparecieron en medio de todos como Perico por su casa.

- identifíquense! – exigió Hitsugaya al ver a los dos shinigamis los cuales vestían ropas ordinarias en vez de el uniforme oficial.

Los otros dos solo fruncieron el ceño un momento y siguieron avanzando rombo a la tienda.

- alto! – Renji y Matsumoto fueron los primeros en cortarles el paso. – se os a dicho que os identifiquéis. – repitió Hitsugaya colocando el filo de su espada en el corazón de Haru.

Ella lo miró con una ceja alzada y fue cuando Hitsugaya la reconoció.

Esos dos eran los que en la tarde estuvieron en casa de Kurosaki!!

Aprovechando el titubeo del joven capitán Yami desenfundó su arma y casi clavó la punta en el cuello de Hitsugaya.

- aleja tu espada de mi nee-san, shinigami…- le dijo amenazadoramente ejerciendo más fuerza haciéndole daño. Entonces los otros reaccionaron y fueron a atacar.

- quietos! – ordenó Byakuya y todos se quedaron paralizados en el sitio mirándolo incluidos los recién llegados.

- By…- empezó a decir Haru sorprendida antes de que Yami le callara de un codazo mal disimulado.

- los conoces, Kuchiki? – preguntó Hitsugaya enfadado deseando arrestarlos.

Nadie hizo caso a los dos enamorados que se acercaban corriendo alarmados por el grito anterior.

Para asombro de todos Byakuya no respondió y se dirigió hacia los desconocidos. Cuando estuvo frente a ellos miró a ambos a los ojos antes de preguntar en un susurro.

- donde está?

Haru bajó la cabeza apenada y Yami miró para otro lado.

- donde está?! – volvió a preguntar gritando.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada y Haru tubo que contenerse para no temblar bajo la mirada enfadada del otro.

- capitán Kuchiki… que ocurre? Quieres son ellos? – preguntó Hitsugaya con cuidado.

Byakuya lo miró enfadado.

- guarda tu arma, ellos son la guardia real… -dijo sin mucha ceremonia haciendo que todos se miraran sorprendidos, sobretodo Rukia e Ichigo cuya presencia seguían ignorando todos – Haru… - dijo volviéndose hacia ella y levantándole la cabeza por la barbilla – por favor… -dijo suplicante. Hacía años que no utilizaba esa palabra, no por que no fuese educado, era porque por un lado la mayoría le obedecía y por otro nunca se rebajaba a pedir un favor a nadie… a nadie que no fuese un amigo de verdad.

- ella le pegó un manotazo enfadada.

- no, Kuchiki taichou… - dijo mirándolo fríamente haciendo que el retrocediera dolido.- no me pidas algo que va en contra de mi trabajo.

Ninguno de los presentes dijo nada. Haru y Yami avanzaron y al llegar a donde estaba Ichigo y Rukia la expresión de Haru cambió radicalmente.

- Ichigo! Hola guapo! Vienes con nosotros? Si? Bien, tu también Rukia! Vamos! – decía mientras arrastraba a los dos chicos y atravesaban la barrera sin problemas.

Los otros los miraron con los ojos como platos hasta que desaparecieron de su vista llevándose a los dos chicos que habían llegado no se sabía cuando.

- vale, ya va siendo otra de utilizar la fuerza bruta… -dijo Matsumoto cruzándose de brazos mirando a su capitán. Pero este no le estaba prestando atención ya que estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos.

Bueno, ya había resuelto un misterio. Si esos eran de la guardia real seguramente el padre de Karin lo fue alguna vez por lo que se explicaban los poderes de shinigami. Pero lo malo es que ahora era cuando se daba cuenta de un pequeño detalle que habían pasado por alto… los integrantes de la guardia real no existían para la sociedad de almas por lo que quizás, el reiatsu que habían estado siguiendo no era del maldito rey sino de algunos de sus guarda espaldas! Eso quería decir que quizás ni siquiera estuviese en esa misma ciudad! Lo más seguro era que Urahara les había hecho pensar eso mientras el otro se ría de ellos a millones de quilómetros de distancia.

Cerró los puños con odio e impotencia. Estaban perdidos…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A ver… solo una cosita… mi personaje favorito es Byakuya por si alguien no lo sabía así que lo vais a ver un montón y le voy a dar el protagonismo que a mi parecer se merece. Otra cosa, yo tengo un problema que es que nunca digo todo de un tirón sino que voy dejando pistas por lo que si no os enteráis de nada tenéis dos opciones a) preguntármelo a mi vía reviews; b) leeros los últimos cap, sobretodo el 7

Dicho esto ya podéis criticarme todo lo que queráis. XD

Quiero comentarios, en serio lo digo… al principio no los pedía porque me daba corte ya que no sabia si era una historia buena pero es que... 50 personas!! Quiero reviews!! Que sino no actualizo!! (que no actualizo rápido digo)

Esto va a mejor y prometo muchas risas y buenos momentos!!

Nos vemos xico/as!!!

Dew

By Lord Voldemort


	9. Chapter 9: El Rey

Feliz no cumpleaños amigos míos, y al que cumpla años ya lo han felicitado bastante, déjanos un poco a los demás XD

Pos nada! Aquí estoy de nuevo, actualizando que es gerundio!!

Jo que bien!! Ahora conozco a más gente que lee mi historia . gracias por comentar xico/as!!!!

A ver:

-Alexis Uzumaki: gracias! Te debo una xico! Ya te he contestado por private pero de tos modos lo digo, no sabia lo del seguro o.ou sorry pero ya lo dije en el primer cap… es mi primera vez… yo nunca he comentado sin estar registrado así que no tenia ni idea de los seguros…arigato!

-Fénix oscuro: hi!! Dios que halago!! En serio me he sentido como JKR por un momento . gracias por decirme que gusta!! Sobre teorías hablo luego al final del cap ok? Lee abajo después…;) no se que quieres decir con cabeza cuadrada pero supongo que será cuadriculado. By-chan, o al menos así es como yo lo tengo en mi cabeza, no es tan tieso como lo pintan XD sino ya verás en el cap ( te adelantas a mi historia! Y eso que esta ya terminada prácticamente en el Word .) yo también espero que me vaya bien… o al menos mejor que en el 7… XD

-Beka: gracias, gracias y gracias no te preocupes que esto sigue y sigue hasta que termina juas. Sigue comentando y pregunta si la cago en algo ok?

-Rikku Kuchiki: Hombre! Que ilusión dos reviews xD ya te he contestado, espero que puedas leer este cap pronto, me interesa tu opinión si? Gracias!

VERY IMPORTANT: para el que no se enterara: ya no hay seguro en los reviews así que to el mundo puede comentar ok? Ya no hay excusa! Hacerle un favor a este señor de las tinieblas please ;)

Ya, os dejo con el cap, pero tenéis que leer abajo que es muy importante en?? Pos eso:

Cap 9!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tras atravesar la barrera que rodeaba la Tienda Urahara, todos entraron en el establecimiento cerrando la puerta de un portazo. Ichigo y Rukia eran literalmente arrastrados al interior por Haru seguidos de Yami, quien echaba humo por las orejas.

- shinigamis, son todos iguales! Marimandones!... Identifíquense – decía ridiculizando a Hitsugaya poniendo voz cómica – prestadme atención que soy capitán!! – seguía diciendo para si mismo bastante cabreado – ja! Y a mi que? Son unos creídos de mierd…

- ya basta, Yami, ellos no lo sabían no empieces que te puede el orgullo – le reprendió Haru soltando por fin a la pareja que había medio secuestrado.

Yami sacó pecho.

- no es orgullo! Es que es así, no pueden ir por la vida creyéndose que son…

- es que son importantes para la sociedad de almas, baka. – le contestó ella sin dejarle acabar.

- claro… tu los defiendes porque como tu novio…

Pum!! Patada directa a la cara de Yami por parte de Haru, quien tras dejarlo KO se sacudió las manos satisfecha.

- neeeeeeeeeeeee-san!!!!! – se oyó gritar a Urahara quien venía con los brazos abiertos con la clara intención de espachurrar a Haru.

- quieto!!!! – ordenó ella haciéndolo parar en seco sorprendentemente.

- solo es un abrazo mujer! – se quejó como un niño pequeño.

- no, pervertido… - le dijo ella poniendo mala cara. Urahara bajó los brazos triste. Y miró a Yami.

- ah, tú.

- menudo saludo – se quejó el otro.

- quieres que te abrace Yami-chan? – le preguntó Urahara poniendo cara de felicidad y tirándose encima del desprevenido Yami. Los dos cayeron al suelo y empezaron a forcejear.

Haru se cruzó de brazos y rodó los ojos aburrida entrando al interior de la casa. Ichigo y Rukia se miraron sin entender mucho y la siguieron.

Cuando llegaron a "la sala de reuniones no oficiales", es decir el salón, vieron que la mujer se había acomodado como en su casa. Los chicos se sentaron junto a ella dispuestos a interrogarla.

- ah, chicos! Que tal os va?

- quién eres? – preguntó Ichigo sin rodeos

- Haru – dijo ella sorprendida – que poca memoria chico…

- no –dijo negando con la cabeza – quien eres realmente.

Ella lo miró pensativa.

- Haru? – preguntó ella haciéndose la tonta.

- ¬¬

- o.O que?

- ¬¬ no te creas que así te vas a librar…

- pues al menos me río un rato – dijo Haru empezando a reírse.

Ichigo la miró enfadado. Quien era esa? No se suponía que era una humana no muy legal? Y que era eso de "la guardia real"?

- realmente sois la guardia real? – preguntó Rukia.

Haru la miró evaluándola.

- y tu? En realidad eres un noble? – preguntó a su vez Haru sin responderle.

Rukia se lo tomó como una prueba para saber si merecía saberlo.

- políticamente si. –dijo sin especificar.

- por qué?

- eso es privado…

- te pareces a alguien que yo conocía… - le dijo Haru. Rukia abrió los ojos sorprendida mostrando mucho interés.

- de verdad? De que la conocía? Cuando fue eso? – empezó a preguntar atropelladamente.

Haru frunció el ceño.

- no me digas que Byakuya sigue igual de seco que siempre? No te a contado nada? – preguntó algo enfadada. Los chicos se miraron sorprendidos de la familiaridad con la que hablaba del reservado capitán.

- bueno… se que me parezco un poco a mi hermana… - admitió Rukia tímidamente.

- un poco? Sois dos gotas de agua, chica, claro que solo físicamente… - dijo, y al ver la cara ilusionada de la otra suspiró. – te advierto que no me llevaba bien con ella. – Rukia frunció el ceño. – no era que fuera mala gente, no! Era una persona muy buena, demasiado a veces… ba! Da igual, el caso es que al parecer tu eres a quien tanto buscaba… y Byakuya no te a contado nada de ella no? – Tras la negación de la chica suspiró – este chico no a cambiado nada… - miró a Ichigo quien seguía la conversación como si de un partido de tenis se tratara. – y tu? Tienes ya claro quien soy o te lo repito?

Ichigo se le quedó mirando confundido.

- no se quien eres – dijo al fin – se tu nombre, pero no quien eres – especificó

- aaaah claro, porque con saber el nombre no basta verdad? Sin embargo si era una respuesta valida para tu pregunta. – Al ver la cara disgustada del chico añadió – no tengas miedo a hacer la pregunta correcta, no voy a comerte XD

Ichigo pareció meditar un momento.

- no eres humana… - tras el asentimiento de ella cogió aire antes de continuar- qué es la guardia real?

Haru tardó un rato en reaccionar y se echó a reír exageradamente.

- era eso? – dijo al fin intentando calmarse. Los chicos la miraron sin entender donde estaba la gracia. – y tu me lo preguntas? – Haru le sonrió divertida. – a ver, Ichigo, la guardia real son, como su nombre indica, los encargados de proteger a la familia real.

Ichigo afirmó con la cabeza entendiendo.

- y no sois shinigamis? – preguntó refiriéndose el comentario de Yami.

Ella suspiró largamente antes de empezar.

- veamos… los shinigamis puros, es decir hijos de shinigamis, son en su mayoría nobles. – Tras el asentimiento de él continuó – hace unos años habían 5 casa nobles importantes, pero ahora…

- cinco? No son cuatro? – preguntó Rukia confundida. Haru le sonrió.

- eran cinco hasta que a los Shiba se les borró de la lista – dijo con desdeño. Y se volvió hacia Ichigo – eran 5 cuando yo nací. Ahora la nobleza en general está en una mala situación… el caso, es que de cada familia siempre había un heredero que era el primero que nacía y el segundo era enviado a la fortaleza real nada más nacer para convertirse en guarda espaldas… por eso Yami no se considera shinigami, porque a estado en palacio más tiempo que en el Seireitei.

-entonces, sois la guardia real? – volvió a preguntar Rukia.

- si, cada casa aportó el segundo de sus herederos.

- los Kuchiki también? – preguntó Rukia confundida.

Haru la miró largamente.

- Byakuya tiene hermanos? – preguntó Ichigo sorprendido. Haru miró alternativamente a uno y a otro de los chicos. En ese momento llegaron Yami y Urahara

- vaya, al parecer te han acorralado en? – preguntó este último poniendo cara de cachondeo.

- Kisuke! Sálvame!! – le dijo ella no muy de broma.

- de que? Son solo preguntas inocentes…

- demasiado inocentes… -dijo Yami mirando a los chicos que pusieron cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida. – yo no se para que los has traído.

- tu pensabas dejar a mis niños fuera?? –dijo Haru sorprendida – con esa gente? – señaló a la ventana que tenia las persianas bajadas.

Yami cabeceó no muy convencido.

- de todos modos, como es que tengo el placer de teneros aquí? – preguntó Urahara elegantemente.

- pues… ah! – dijo Haru sentándose correctamente – tenemos un mensaje de Ichimaru-san

- ajam… y?

- nada, dice que te apuesta una ronda de güisqui a que Aisen no cumple con el trato.

- y eso?

- que esta harto de una cosa que no se que y no se cuantos… - todos la miraron con cara de haberse tragado un palo. Suspiró – a ver, que tiene problemas internos.

-aaaahhh –dijeron todos antes de añadir – comor?

- a ver – interrumpió Yami – según Gin los arrancas quieren atacar ya, y no se creen que de verdad el rey esté en la tierra. Para demostrarlo piensa encontrarlo él, pero claro, ya esta visto que no es fácil – sonrió a Ichigo- aunque…

- no os estará siguiendo no?

Los dos guarda espaldas reales miraron feo a Urahara.

- no nos insultes, Kisuke!! Kuchiki-sama sabe lo que hac... – empezó a decir Yami enfadado sacando pecho pero tanto Yami como Urahara le pegaron una patada con lo que se calló de inmediato.

- Idiota!! Que no estamos solos so orgulloso!! – le dijo Haru pegándole otra patada.

Ichigo y Rukia miraban sin enterarse nada de nada y parpadeando más de lo normal debido a la duda de si debían reír o irse corriendo asustados.

- y que?! Si Byakuya ya lo sabe! Eso significa que el comandante también no? Además Ichigo…

- de Ichigo nada. No tenemos autorización para decir nada. – le dijo Haru demostrando que en el fondo cumplía las normas.

- ¬¬

- porque me miras así? - le preguntó molesta Haru a Yami

- ya lo sabes ¬¬

- no, porque? 

- porque eres igual que él ¬¬u

- que quien? .

- que tu novio…

PUM!! Otra patada. Por lo que se veía Yami pasaba más tiempo en el suelo que de pie.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Hueco Mundo, Las Noches:

- Me llamaba, señor? – preguntó Gin con un deje de burla.

- Gin… lo has hecho ya?

- si, señor – contestó sonriente.

- espero que funcione…

- claro que funcionará, señor. Esos shinigamis son muy inocentes – dijo con malicia.

- lo se… por eso no es divertido… - se levantó de su trono. – con respecto a lo otro… has averiguado porque no recordamos a nuestro príncipe? – preguntó con desprecio paseándose por la estancia.

- algo

- dime

- el resto de los shinigamis tampoco le recuerdan a excepción de la guardia real, claro…

- la guardia real?!

- si, señor- dijo Gin sonriente. – la guardia real lo recuerda pero no a dado con él. Al parecer piensan aliarse con la sociedad de almas para encontrarlo… ya que el comandante no va a usar la llave.

El otro lo miró pensativo.

- ya está todo listo?

- listo, preparado y a sus ordenes… ellos no esperan que incumpla el trato, señor – dijo con malicia sonriendo.

- cierto... gracias, Gin, puedes irte, pronto daré la orden de ataque.

- de nada señor, un placer – dijo saliendo de la habitación. Su semblante no cambió ni un ápice hasta llegar a su cuarto privado. Una ver allí, Gin se apoyó sobre la puerta y suspiró largamente.

-Ahora todo depende de vosotros, shinigamis...

…………………………………………………………………………………………...

Mundo real:

El resto seguía a la espera fuera de la tienda, hablando sin parar sobre lo sucedido. Hitsugaya había salido corriendo para ir a no se sabe donde hacía un rato y muchos sospechaban que se estaban perdiendo algo importante que solo el joven capitán sabía.

Renji se encontraba algo apartado del jaleo cerca de su capitán quien parecía muy alterado. A simple vista no se le notaba pero él era su teniente y sabía perfectamente cuando estaba a punto de matar a alguien.

Como si fuese la señal que esperaban sonó el telecomunicador de Byakuya y todos callaron de inmediato.

- dígame, señor

- Kuchiki taichou, vuelvan todos inmediatamente y traigan consigo a Kurosaki Ichigo. –dijo el comandante pero solo lo pudo oír Byakuya.

- si, señor.

- por cierto, hay alguna novedad de importancia que yo deba saber?

- la guardia real está aquí, comandante.

Hubo una pausa.

- entonces es indispensable que vengan ellos también.- dijo el comandante decidido.

- lo se señor, pero usted entiende que ellos no responden ante nadie que no sea…

- tu eres su hermano, Kuchiki taichou. A ti te escucharan.- dijo el comandante enérgicamente.

- me temo que no es así…

- pues a de serlo! – Le dijo enfadado.- Ya estoy harto de esas tonterías. Estamos en guerra!

Ambos hombres callaron un momento.

- Byakuya…- dijo el comandante en tono suave haciendo que al capitán se le pusieran los pelos de punta. Desde que era muy pequeño no le había llamado así ni una sola vez. - … si no damos con tu hermano, usaré la llave y entonces tendrá que asumir las consecuencias… - siguió hablándole como si fuera su abuelo.

- pero sensei…

- de peros nada! Tú eres su familia, deben responder ante ti.

- si señor… gracias.

- no hay de que muchacho, aquí te espero.

- si, adiós.

Tras colgar agradeció mentalmente que esa conversación no la hubiese escuchado nadie. Así, con dedición, fue directo hacia la puerta y para sorpresa de muchos y de él mismo, atravesó la barrera sin ninguna dificultad.

…………………………………………………………………………………………...

Ichigo y Rukia por fin habían conseguido apartarse un poco de los adultos, que discutían sobre algo indescifrable, para poder hablar sobre los últimos acontecimientos. Sin embargo no pudieron ya que en ese momento los adultos callaron y se miraron con caras preocupadas.

Los chicos también lo habían notado e instintivamente se soltaron las manos. Al cabo de unos segundos Kuchiki Byakuya entró por la puerta del mismo modo indiferente como lo hacía siempre, sin mirar a nadie en especial.

- ah! Kuchiki taichou, te esperaba – dijo Urahara alegremente.

- ya veo… - se dignó a mirar a Haru y a Yami alternativamente pero no les dijo nada.

- Byakuya yo… nosotros…-empezó a tartamudear Haru incomoda.

- Byakuya? – Dijo enfadado – pensé que en estos años te habías educado un poco, antes no te dirigiste hacia mi así. – dijo muy serio pero para sorpresa de los chicos los dos guarda espaldas sonrieron.

- ohh! By-chan! Sabia que no te ibas a enfadar! Ves? Ves? No a cambiado ni un poquito!! – le decía Haru a Yami dándole codazos

Byakuya por su parte la miraba con cara de psicópata palpablemente cabreado. Ella sin embargo fue para él rápidamente y le dio un gran abrazo en plan osito de peluche gigante.

- Haru!! – rugió separándola.

- y yo que? – dijo Yami sonriendo tendiéndole la mano – que tal, tronco?

- talado – contestó como la cosa más normal del mundo estrechándole la mano cansadamente.

Tras el comentario todos se rieron, incluso Ichigo no pudo suprimir una pequeña risotada. Como podía tener tanta gracia? Byakuya? Gracioso? Esas dos palabras jamás podían coincidir en una frase!! O no?

- XD sigues siendo tú, menos mal…

- no entiendo, que pasa? – dijo mirando como todos sonreían atentos a lo que el dijera. – en serio pensaste que iba a cambiar solo por que no me dabais el coñazo? – la frase la dijo en el mismo tono pero aunque aparentaba ser un comentario amigable Haru y Yami se pusieron serios y se miraron preocupados.

- Byakuya… lo siento de veras… los tres lo sentimos mucho! – dijo Haru pero Byakuya la ignoró por completo.

- Rukia? Que haces aquí? – Dijo acercándose a la chica quien sonrió torpemente sin saber explicarse – ya me estabas preocupando, no me gusta dejarte sola, y menos con malas compañías…- miró feo a Ichigo quien sacó pecho desafiante.

- estoy bien, nii-sama – dijo Rukia incomoda pues aunque sabía que su hermano se preocupaba por ella pocas veces lo decía en alto.

- By-chan, sigues siendo igual de estirado chico! – le dijo Haru poniendo los brazos en jarras- como que nii-sama? Ni que fueras de la realeza! – le dijo burlona sacándole la lengua.

Byakuya se volvió hacia ella con una ceja alzada ignorando el rubor de Rukia.

Nunca había visto que nadie se dirigiera a su nii-sama amigablemente, que le insultaran delante de tanta gente era impensable!.

- hablando de eso – dijo con malicia el capitán – vosotros dos os venís a la sociedad de almas

- que??!! Estas chalado!

- pues no, y además resulta que SI tenéis que obedecerme así que, andando que llegamos tarde.

- tarde a donde? By-chan? No serán ordenes de Yamamoto no? Sabes que ese tipo me tiene manía.

Byakuya la ignoró.

- Kurosaki – dijo sin mirarlo

- mmm?

- tu también vienes

- ok, para que?

Byakuya lo miró con indiferencia.

- el tiempo no es infinito chico

Ichigo abrió mucho los ojos y retrocedió.

- No! No, no, no, no… que ya estoy apunto! No los ves – dijo señalando a Haru y a Yami – ellos son amigos de la familia, seguro que me lo dirán, a que si? – preguntó suplicante.

Los otros dos se miraron y luego miraron a Ichigo con cara de "cállate o te descuartizamos vivo!!"

Byakuya frunció el ceño y miró a los otros dos que se hacían los tontos mirando para otro lado.

- creo que debían irse no? – intervino Urahara salvando el día.- si necesitan algo antes de marcharse…

- no, gracias… vámonos – dijo Byakuya al fin ignorando las quejas de Ichigo.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Sonaba el teléfono en la clínica Kurosaki.

- quien demonios llama a estas horas?! Di tu nombre bastardo que te voy a denunciar! – gritaba cabreado el señor Kurosaki desde la cama al aparato pues uno de los teléfonos de la casa estaba en la mesilla.

- Urahara Kisuke, pero tengo enchufe en la policía así que no te va a servir de mucho denunciarme – dijeron por el otro lado del teléfono en tono divertido.

- muérete

- porque? – preguntó haciendo pucheros

- sabes que hora es?

- si! Por fin aprendí a leer la hora, y tú?

- …

- hola? Sigues ahí?

- si…

- que haces?

- mandarte ondas mentales para que la palmes.

- tu no tienes esos poderes hombre!!

- que no??!! Jo, me han estafado…

- Isshin! Escucha!

- yo siempre escucho, otra cosa es que me entere…

- te quieres callar?

- lo que quiero es dormir!! Que no veas la resaca que tengo encima!!

- ves?! Tú y Haru sois unos irresponsables

- como sabes que Haru está aquí?

- es que ahora soy adivino

- ¬¬ ya…

- jo tío, estas de una mala ostia…

- que quieres puñeta? Para que me llamas?

- no te preocupa tu hijo?

- Ichigo?

- cual sino?

- nunca se sabe…

- se lo han llevado…

- O.o de excursión?

- … en serio, tú quédate quietecito y no rompas nada en? Ya se encargaran otros del mundo.

- eso es lo que digo yo

- irresponsable ¬¬

- infeliz ¬¬

- Byakuya se ha llevado a tus chicos y a Ichigo

- a Rukia también?

- si

- nooooooooooooo

- ¬¬ uff

- que Byakuya?

- como que "que Byakuya?" cual va a ser?

- nuse, ahora está muy de moda…

- eres de lo que no hay…

- claro! Soy único en mi especie 

- …

- …

- Isshin, de verdad no vas a hacer nada?

- nop

- y que pasa con Rukia?

- que se venga a vivir aquí

- Byakuya no le va a dejar

- y?

- no todo el mundo tiene la fuerza y el poder para escaparse de casa…

- pues que quieres que le haga? Ichigo tiene 15 años, tú con esa edad aun no te sabías ni la primera planta de palacio.

- y tu que sabes??

- conociéndote…

- el caso es que ya es la hora…

- pues yo aun no tengo hambre

- me quieres dejar hablar?

- no

- …

- es que me recuerdas a mi padre cuando te pones así.

- y él te dejaba que le contestaras así?

- nooooo… se me adelantaba by-can XD

- Byakuya? Contestarle mal a tu padre?

- al mío no idiota! A papá!!

- ¬¬ me estas liando

- y yo! XD

- quieres decir que te recuerdo al padre de Byakuya??

- si, solo hablando en? Físicamente él era más guapo…

- ya…

- …Kisuke….

- nani?

- como está?

- muerto…

- me refiero a Byakuya, bruto

- ahh, dilo! Pos mu bien, parece que a perdonado a Haru y a Yami.

- a mi me odia en?

- no lo se, no le he preguntado, la verdad. Supongo que si

- gracias

- de nada, Isshin!!

- algo más?

- mmmm Gin a mandado otro mensaje, a través de Haru

- dime

- que van a incumplir el trato.

- menuda noticia, eso ya se sospechaba no?

- bueno si, pero ahora es oficial… que hacemos?

- yo ahora me dormía así que no me hagas pensar.

- pero es que esto solo te incumbe a ti!!

- como? De eso nada! La SS también está en el lío, y tú también

- yo? Que tengo yo que ver

- eres mi amigo

- para mi desgracia…

- ¬¬ bad person

- este es un país libre

- republica!!!!!!!!!

- … Isshin?

- que?

- nada, que eres muy raro…

- lo se! A que soy way?

- he dicho raro, ra-ro

- ok

- entonces que?

- que le den!

- lo suponía…

- eh, escucha, si la cosa se pone muy fea entonces haré algo.

- fea? Para ti feo es que esté en peligro tu familia no?

- yes!

- pues entonces vete preparando

- y eso?

- Ichigo se mete en muchos líos y…

- Ichigo no cuenta

- como??

- que no cuenta, ya es grandecito para pelear en la guerra que quiera.

- ¬¬ pero si eres tu el que ha dicho que solo tiene 15 años!!

- es joven para saber la verdad, no para hacer lo que le de la gana! Al fin y al cabo iba a luchar igualmente…

- adiós

- y eso? Ya te vas?

- no querías dormir?

- ya, pero es que ahora me he desvelado

- te aguantas, a si piensas un poco.

- …

- isshin?

- …

- ba! Te dejo, dew

-… adiós… baka…

- mañana te llamo!

- más te vale…

- xao

- adiós pesado!!

Colgó un poco harto y al rato se volvió a dormir.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

LOL!!

Que? No os habéis enterado todavía?? Pos nada, a leer otra vez… ok ok os lo resumo:

Spoiler ya conocido pero no dicho: (en blanco)

Kurosaki Isshin es el "Rey"

Ya, se acabó. Este es el último capítulo… es mentira hombre!!!! Jajajaja ahora es cuando empieza!!

Para los que acertaron: felicidades! Para los que no: tu has mirado arriba? Si, si, donde pone Rango T – Humor - … que pone hay?? Ahhh!!! Kurosaki Isshin (esta mal escrito pero no es cosa mía ) y Kuchiki Byakuya… a ver, Isshin es un huevo de sospechoso y Byakuya esta buscando al rey así que… no me digan que no he dejado pistas??? Por ejemplo: En el segundo cap si mal no recuerdo sale Isshin hablando por teléfono no? Pos estaba hablando con Urahara quien luego dice a los chicos que había llamado al rey esa mañana… quizás no fuera tan fácil, sobre todo para la gente que me sigue cap a cap… los que han llegado nuevos lo han visto del tirón cuando han llegado al 5 o al 6 como mucho… sino es que soy mu buen escritor!!! XD que cara tengo….

A ver:

IMPORTANTE!!!

Los que acertaron queréis premio? Y los que no también por haceros sufrir?

Ok! Veamos 50 x 1 jamón 50 jamones!! No, eso es mu caro entonces… 50 x 1 pin 50 pines!! Nooooo uff ya se!! Un cap!!

Pues ganároslo!! Si de aquí a mañana hay muchos, muchos, muchos reviews yo os prometo que actualizo el mismo día, osea, mañana!!!

Si no, os aguantáis a base de pan y agua hasta la semana que viene… lo siento pero es que todo no va a ser recibir y recibir, de vez en cuando hay que dar no?

Pos eso!!

Dew que ya he escrito mucho por un día xD

Nos vemos!!

PD: mañana 20 de octubre por la tarde noche, si hay reviews habrá un cap nuevo ok? Un saludo


	10. Chapter 10: Amor Prohibido

Konnichi wa

Ui, como se nota que uso el diccionario en? XD

Que tal mis fieles mortifagos? Digo, que tal chicos? El marcador dice 36 visitas y 5 reviews

¬¬ no os lo merecéis…

Este cap se lo dedico a:

-Fénix Oscuro: gracias!!! Yo también te quiero!!!XD que bien me siento!! Voy a conquistar el mundo!! (Este era yo antes de leer el 7… y ahora gracias a ti he recuperado la ilusión, domo!)

Ah! Ui ui ui que fuerte (que pijo suena eso no?) de sopetón dices??? Pero si ya tos sabíais quien era, a que si? Sino que lo diga quien sea y le mando todas las pedazo de pistas que hay en to el FF que se va a enterar XD e broma!!

Veras, cuando leas este cap lo entenderás. Es que para poder entender los doble sentido que se dan a partir de ahora es esencial saber la verdad que ni By ni Ichigo conocen, lo captas? Ahí es donde va a erradicar la trama (y la gracia) del fic a partir de ahora

Ala!, adiós XD

-Alexis Uzumaki: gome… ya te he contestado en private. Gracias de nuevo!

-Lilith-condena: XD ya te contesté por carta, gracias de nuevo!! xao

-Thrud-sama: por cierto… ahora me he acordado!! Tu fuiste el que se pasó de rosca en el capitulo 5!! Veis?? Si nada más había que leerse los comentarios de los demás para confirmar las sospechas XD me gustó mucho tu comentario, me animó a hacerlo un poco más retorcido por eso se a alargado más de lo que esperaba. Repito, la historia empieza ahora!!! Juasjuasjuas

-Chibi-hinata: espero que te guste este cap nos vemos!!

Cap 10!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En todo el camino nadie había dicho nada. Tras salir de la tienda, Byakuya había dado la orden de volver al Seireitei y nadie se opuso.

Renji se mantenía serio pero por dentro estaba muy preocupado por lo que podía pasar. Rukia hacía un gran esfuerzo por no pensar en nada, por su bien, y no soltaba la mano de Ichigo por muy cerca que estuviese su nii-sama.

Byakuya los miraba indiferente de vez en cuando pero en realidad estaba preocupado, no por el idiota de Kurosaki, sino por Rukia y Renji quienes se apoyaban mucho en el pelinaranja.

Cuando al fin llegaron a la sede del primer escuadrón Byakuya los dejó a los tres en la entrada diciendo que esperaran. En cuanto se fue, Rukia rompió a llorar soltando el agarre de Ichigo por una ver.

- no llores mujer – le dijo Renji abrazándola con cariño. – ya veras como no pasa nada

- como no va a pasar nada?!! No lo hemos conseguido! Lo van a juzgar, Renji!! – no pudo continuar hablando y enterró el rostro en el pecho de su amigo.

A Renji se le partía el corazón al verla llorar así y se giró hacia Ichigo para decirle que ayudara, pero el chico estaba en su mundo con cara de condenado a muerte.

- eh! Idiota! – lo llamó Renji pero no lo miró. – Ichigo!

- mmm? Que?...Que? – preguntó con parsimonia

- como que, que?! En que mundo estas?!

Ichigo lo miró a los ojos y luego a la chica y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

- me dejas a solas con ella? – preguntó con voz ronca

- O.o como? Para que? – preguntó Renji receloso abrazando a la chica que hipaba conteniendo el llanto.

- vete, por favor…

- no, ya está bastante mal como para dejarla a solas contigo. – se negó Renji – lo mejor seria que nos fuéramos ya, en Rukia? –le preguntó con cariño – no quiero verte sufrir…

- no! Déjame despedirme! – le dijo Ichigo dando un paso hacia ellos enfadado.

- de que hablas tío? Dinos adiós y ya está… tampoco somos tan íntimos no? Ya sabíamos que esto pasaría tarde o temprano… no llores linda – le dijo esto último a la chica quien había empezado a llorar otra vez.

Ichigo miró a Renji a los ojos largamente. El otro le sostuvo la mirada.

- No me has hecho caso, verdad? – le preguntó Renji cabreado. – te dije que no te acercaras a ella!!!

- ella no es un objeto!! Puede elegir!! – le contestó Ichigo enfadado también.

- ella no está a tu alcance!

Rukia se separó lentamente de su amigo y se limpió las lágrimas aun lloriqueando.

- no se peleen, por favor… - les dijo tristemente. – no lo soportaría.

Ambos chicos se quedaron mirándola atontados.

- vale – dijo Renji dando una palmada. – ven conmigo, Ichigo, vamos a despedirnos nosotros y luego te despides de ella ok?

Ichigo dudó pues no quería dejar a Rukia sola pero ella le hizo señales de que se fuera. Los dos chicos entraron en un cuarto contiguo que estaba vacío y cerraron la puerta.

- eres un bastardo

- y tu un cobarde, Renji.

- piensa lo que quieras pero ahora le estas haciendo mucho daño…

- yo no tengo la culpa son…

- no! – lo cortó Renji – si es culpa tuya. Te dije que no era posible, te advertí que era algo fuera de tu alcance y aun así…

- aun así la amo, Renji.

Los dos chicos guardaron silencio mirándose con recelo.

- eso no importa… eres un humano y pronto te van a echar de aquí, quizás para siempre…

- si importa, porque voy a luchar por ella

- como? Luchar? Tu solo?

- ya lo hice una vez no?

- no estabas solo…

- ahora tampoco.

Renji suspiró.

- es distinto, no lo ves? Ahora serías el enemigo de todos… la otra vez había muchos que te consideraban un héroe por salvar a una inocente…

- pero le quiero, quiero estar con ella!

Renji frunció el ceño.

- sabes que no es posible verdad? Que piensas hacer en? Separarla de todos? De su familia? De sus amigos? De su hogar?

Ichigo lo miró sorprendido. No había pensado en eso ni por un momento.

- olvídalo. Se que es difícil… pero eres joven! En el mundo hay millones de chicas y a ella no la vas a volver a ver… - le intentaba convencer Renji.

- si pero… y ella? Que hará?

- se lo has dicho?

- el que? – preguntó Ichigo confundido

- que la quieres

Ichigo lo miró algo azorado.

- no…

- mejor

- y eso?

Renji miró para otro lado

- mejor que piense que no la quieres… es mejor que solo te guste… así ella no sufriría tanto entiendes?

- quieres que le diga que solo me gusta?

Renji asintió mirándolo con pena

- lo siento, pero es lo mejor. Lo entiendes verdad?

Ichigo miró al suelo largamente y tomó la decisión más importante de su corta vida.

- si, es lo mejor. Cuidaras de ella?

- no lo dudes, amigo- le dijo Renji tendiéndole la mano. Ichigo sonrió y la estrechó con énfasis.

- cuídate

- tu también, el mundo es muy extraño

Ichigo rió con el comentario

- shinigamis… :p

- humanos… ¬¬

Tras unas palmaditas Ichigo salió de la estancia dejando a Renji dentro. Rukia esperaba sentada en un banco próximo, había logrado dejar de llorar y lo miraba con la decisión que la caracterizaba, una autentica Kuchiki.

Ichigo suspiró largamente y fue hacia ella con todas las fuerzas que pudo reunir.

- hola – le dijo ella en un susurro.

- hola – le contestó el parándose frente a ella.

- ya… ya te has despedido…

- algo así… - se puso a su altura y la miró a los ojos. – sabes que eres la mejor?

- la mejor de que? – preguntó ella algo cohibida por su mirada.

- da igual, Rukia, tu siempre serás la mejor…

Ella lo miró con pena asumiendo que era una despedida.

- cuídate, Ichigo…- dijo quebrándosele la voz y cerró los ojos para derramar más lagrimas.

- tu también… - oyó que le decía.

Ichigo contuvo la respiración y la besó. La besó con amor, con todo el que sentía. Ella le contestó con la misma intensidad y cuando se separaron el corazón de ambos sangraba a borbotones.

Ella no abrió los ojos. No quería verle marchar.

- te amo – le susurró Ichigo al oído antes de irse dejándola aturdida.

Lo siento Renji, no voy a renunciar a lo más preciado de mi vida.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta por donde se había ido el capitán.

- Yo también te amo, Ichigo!! – la oyó gritar. Y haciendo un gran esfuerzo atravesó la puerta sin mirar atrás.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Haru y Yami estaban algo apartados mirando con recelo a los 9 capitanes del Gotei 13 que estaban en la habitación. La reunión aun no había empezado ya que el comandante no había llegado.

- y Yamamoto? Se habrá escaqueado? – preguntó Haru quien estaba cruzada de brazos y tenia la expresión más seria que sabía poner.

- seguramente sea para crear expectación.

- eso solo lo hacen en los conciertos…

- en los conciertos hacen eso?

- nunca has ido a un concierto?

- tu si?

- no

- ¬¬

Yami no pudo contestarle nada ya que en ese momento acababa de entrar Ichigo por una pequeña puerta y por la pinta, parecía necesitar una madre urgentemente.

Los dos guardaespaldas se acercaron con cautela.

- Ichigo?

- mmmm? Ah, hola chicos…

- quieres hablar?

- no, Haru, gracias pero no me apetece…

- Ok, pero si quieres algo dilo, vale cariño? – le dijo ella maternalmente apoyando una mano en su hombro.

El chico asintió deprimido.

- por favor, acérquense – dijo el comandante desde la otra punta.

- cuando a llegado? – susurró Haru a Yami mientras se colocaban a los dos lados de Byakuya quien los miró de reojo mosqueado.

- Kurosaki Ichigo.

- presente – dijo sin ánimos.

- me temo que no has logrado cumplir con la misión, cierto?

- cierto, señor –dijo cabizbajo

- pero ya se a acabado el tiempo? – interrumpió Haru algo molesta porque no les había dicho nada a ellos dos.

- el tiempo de él si, el tiempo que queda lo emplearé yo en lo que crea conveniente, señorita Haru – tras el asentimiento de ella continuó – supongo que todos recordaran cuales eran las premisas del trato, si daba con el Rey en 3 días sería considerado un shinigami verdadero, sino sería un humano.

Todos asintieron.

- bien, dicho esto, Kurosaki Ichigo, desde este momento te prohíbo entrar en la sociedad de almas y/o relacionarte con cualquier shinigami. De no ser así se te juzgaría como a cualquier humano.

- o sea que lo mataríais no?

- si, señor Yami, cualquier shinigami tendría autoridad de matarlo al igual que se tiene autoridad para matar a los renegados…

- Ok, mensaje captado, correremos la voz – le dijo Haru sonriente. – nos podemos ir ya? – preguntó mirando suplicante a Byakuya.

- antes me gustaría preguntaros algo – dijo el comandante y los dos guarda espaldas lo miraron con fastidio. – no piensa dar la cara?

Ninguno dijo nada y miraron a Byakuya con cara de "dile algo!!".

- contestad, por favor

- ¬¬ no piensa poner en peligro lo que más quiere, simplemente. Ahora nos vamos, ven Ichigo.

- a donde se creen que se lo llevan?

- a su casa! A donde sino? Alguien tiene que acompañar al pobre chico no? Insensibles… - dijo jalando del chico quien estaba en otro mundo.

- voy con vosotros – dijo Byakuya

- ui no!!! Tu no puedes!! – dijo rápidamente Haru

- y se puede saber porque no?

- pues… pues porque eres un shinigami no? Tu jefe acaba de decir "a partir de este momento no puedes tener relación con ningún shinigami" – dijo poniendo voz de hombre – así que tu quietecito que este chico no te interesa lo más mínimo verdad?

- no… pero quiero asegurarme…

- confía en nosotros, no lo vamos a llevar a palacio… -interrumpió Yami

- ni lo vamos a llevar a ninguna botellota….- añadió Haru

- noooo de eso nada! – le regañó Yami -Lo llevamos a casa y ya que Isshin lo anime como pueda

- con alcohol? – dijo ella apuntándose a la juerga

- no bestia! Con cariño y…

- jajaja cariño? Con lo burro que es? Seguro que se lo lleva a un bar de ambiente. .

- no le des ideas…

- XD ok

Decían mientras arrastraban al chico. Todos los miraron marchar y más de uno estuvo tentado a seguirlos.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Isshin silbaba alegremente mientras hacía su cama.

- papá, donde esta Ichi-nii? – le preguntó Karin

- buenos días! Ichigo? Estará al llegar no te preocupes

- ya…

- a donde vas tan temprano? Tienes partido?

- si… y Toushiro? Lo as visto?

- Toushiro? Ah! No, no lo he visto… está en tu equipo?

- algo así… bueno, me voy.

- adiós ten cuidado

- siiiiii

La chica se fue trotando y la casa volvió a estar en silencio. Isshin siguió haciendo Las tareas de la casa sin hacer mucho ruido para no despertar a Yuzu.

Tres shinigamis-no-reconocidos entraron a la casa por la puerta de atrás y pasaron al salón guardando el más absoluto silencio.

Cuando estuvieron sentados se relejaron.

- deberíamos irnos no?- preguntó al rato Yami susurrando.

- espera, no lo vamos a dejar solo. – le contestó la otra en el mismo tono.

- no os preocupéis, dentro de poco me voy a ir.

- a donde?! Ups – bajó la voz – a donde?- susurró Haru

- de verdad os importa?

- claro que si, eres nuestro chico favorito a que si Yami?

- déjalo, no quiere que estemos aquí

- no es eso… es que… no les conozco, y solo saben mentirme.

- nosotros? Mentirte?

- si… da igual, somos enemigos.

- o.O enemigos?

Ichigo sonrió amargamente.

- voy a matar a vuestro Rey

- O.O que??!!! – gritaron los dos

- pero que dices niñato??!! – le dijo Yami apuntándolo con un dedo amenazadoramente – ni te atrevas a pensarlo que te descuartizo.

- tranquiiiiilo, seguro que lo decía de broma. Verdad Ichigo? – dijo Haru sonriente

El otro los miró con indiferencia.

- muerto el perro se acabó la rabia no?

- o.ou

- veeeees? Este crío esta loco, Haru!!

- Ichigo que te pasa? Porque dices eso? – preguntó preocupada

- porque estoy harto… por cierto, estoy muy afectado o Byakuya es de la familia real?

- afectado estas, pero eso no quita que by-chan sea el hermano del rey.

- hermano? Entiendo…

- pero eso no debe preocuparte…- decía Haru quitándole importancia

- si muere el rey quien es el heredero? – preguntó Ichigo muy serio.

Haru y Yami se miraron.

- el príncipe

- ya veo…

- por mi te lo puedes cargar si quieres – le dijo Yami enfadado

- Yami! – Le reprendió ella – no seas así…

- pero habría más herederos seguro… menuda mierda!! – dijo Ichigo viendo su plan fastidiado.

- si! Lo mejor es la republica y a tomar por saco! Ah! Hola chicos! – decía Isshin entrando alegremente en el salón cargado con limpia cristales, plumero y papel.

- O.O que has dicho? – preguntó Haru

- mmmm Hola? – dijo poniendo las cosas sobre la mesa y sentándose junto a ellos.

- no, lo otro O.O – le dijo Yami

- es que esta gente son monárquicos hasta la medula – le dijo Ichigo con cansancio.

- O.o y a mi que? Hoy en día hay gente para todo hijo… - decía el otro mirándolos con disgusto – que le vamos a hacer…

- ¬¬ u

- en casa tenemos libertad de creencias, verdad papá? No como en otros sitios donde uno no puede ni estar con la persona que ama – dijo con desdeño Ichigo.

- Haru, Yami, largaos – dijo Isshin

Los dos mencionados se pusieron en pie de inmediato.

- nos vemos luego – le dijo Haru apretándole el hombro al chico – tranquilízate en?

- adiós

Cuando los dos se quedaron solos Ichigo cogió aire.

- de que conoces a esos dos?

- estudiamos juntos – le respondió su padre tranquilamente.

- sois primos?

- no – dijo divertido – puede que algo si seamos pero eso es como todo…

- porque les as dicho que se vaya?

- pensé que querías hablar de hombre a hombre – le dijo sonriente

- porque te obedecen? – preguntó algo confundido.

- porque les invito a beber.

- am y porque respondes a todas mis preguntas?

- porque las haces? Tu nunca hablas conmigo – le dijo alzando una ceja. – en otras ocasiones te vas a tu cuarto y no me dices ni hola. Si estamos aquí hablando es porque tú quieres. Por fin! Yo respondo a todo con tal de hablar contigo porque desde que entraste en la adolescencia estas de un genio…

- lo siento – se disculpó el chico.

- no pasa nada, es cosa de la edad hijo… oye, estas bien?

Ichigo lo miró dubitativo.

- si te cuento algo personal… guardaras el secreto?

- si, si prometes contarme todo lo que te pase. – le dijo su padre como cerrando un trato.

- vale – sonrió contento. – veras… yo… hay una chica que…

- que pasa con Rukia?

- como sabes…?

- soy tu padre, sigue

- pues eso, que Rukia… vamos que le quiero – dijo mirando para otro lado bastante avergonzado. – pero no puedo verla. Me lo han prohibido y ahora no se que hacer.

-mmmmmmm sabes? Me suena esa historia.

Ichigo lo miró sorprendido.

- a si?

- si… a mi me pasó lo mismo

- de verdad??!!

Isshin asintió.

- si, cuando conocí a tu madre yo estaba metido en una especie de secta y no me dejaban relacionarme con nadie fuera del circulo.

- en una secta? Porque? Como te metiste?

- yo no lo elegí, mis padres eran de esa secta por lo que al nacer yo ya estaba dentro.

- ya veo… y que hiciste?

- me escapé

- así? Tan fácil?

Isshin lo miró serio.

- no, no es tan fácil… allí dejé a muchos amigos y familiares…

- y no los ves ni nada?

- no!! Si supieran donde estoy me caería una muy gorda entiendes? Si me encuentran me harán volver… y a vosotros tres os meterían también.

- como? Eso no es justo!!

- lo se… por eso no me veo con nadie…

- entiendo… - dijo Ichigo – te arrepientes?

- nunca me he arrepentido de casarme con la mujer a la que amaba y de tener los hijos que tengo – dijo serio despeinando al chico con una mano.

- gracias por contármelo

- gracias a ti por hablar conmigo! Ahora vamos a desayunar que seguro que tienes hambre

- no mucha…

- venga, que tienes que comer para ponerte fuerte e ir por tu chica.

- jajaja no es tan fácil!

Isshin lo miró serio.

- quien a dicho que lo sea?

Los dos hicieron un amago de levantarse pero una repentina fuerza espiritual les hizo pararse en seco y mirarse sorprendidos. Al segundo siguiente ambos estaban desmayados en el sofá.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Juasjuasjuas

Ahora que? Qué tendrá Voldy (yo) bajo la manga??

No os lo voy a decir en? No hasta el próximo cap jarjarjar

Que cuando sale? Cheeeeee que van dos seguidos y encima no hay reviews así como para echar cohetes en?

Hombre que si comentáis mucho lo mismo os lleváis una sorpresa XD

Mmmmmmmm que bueno soy, es que tanto tratar con niños me a reblandecido el corazón… ja! Os lo habéis creído!! Yo sigo siendo Lord Voldemort y aquí como no haya reviews no hay nada!!!

Ok, ok me he pasado… ¬¬ pero ustedes no me queréis snif

Pos na. Que la cosa está empezando a ponerse interesante…

Nos vemos pronto o tarde eso depende de ustedes…

Dew

PD: Sip, Byakuya es el hermano de Isshin en este ff así que ya os podéis ir riendo de lo que eso implica XD ( para el que no se haya enterado todavía que es que hay que decirlo to…)

By Lord Voldemort


	11. Chapter 11: Totalmente Humano

…

…

…

(Bandera blanca)

…

Alto! No disparen! Tengo una buena explicación!! (Brujoscuro sale de detrás de una gran roca con las manos en alto)

Yo… lo siento peña… de verdad os prometo que lo siento mucho pero he tenido varios problemas personales de los cuales no quiero acordarme….

El caso es que vuelvo a actualizar y procuraré recompensaros ok?

Voy a responder a todos los comentarios y a haceros un resumen de lo acontecido hasta ahora en el fic para que no quede ninguna duda antes de empezar esta obligada segunda parte. Digo obligada porque el paréntesis temporal no estaba previsto por lo que esto seria una segunda parte ok?

Comienzo:

-Thrud-sama: ya te contesté en private pero de todos modos comento para todos los que no lo sepan que a partir de ahora la diversión se basa en que los personajes no saben lo que vosotros, lectores, conocéis perfectamente. Por otro lado yo os digo que doy por echo que os sabéis todas las intríngulis de bleach (historias, misterios, nombres…) y que si no es así al menos sabéis manejar Internet para buscarlo no? Pues eso…

-Lilith-condena: XD hola! Espero que no dejes este fic! Pienso seguir el ritmo de siempre así que espero tus comentario . Siiiii a que es raro? Quien diria que esos dos son MEDIO hermanos? Ya veras! Esto es muy divertido XDDD xao

-Alexis Uzumaki: O.ou Byakuya no sabe que Ichigo es su sobrino… y aunque políticamente Rukia sea su tia no te creas que para ellos eso es un problema XD

-Chibi-hinata: jijijijijijiji a mi tampoco me cae bien Yamamoto por eso lo pongo de malo XDDD espero que este cap sacie un poco tu curiosidad nos vemos!!

-Fenix oscuro: Leches! Y tu vas y me haces feliz! Gracias!! A ver: 1) mmmm mayormente lo hizo para quitarse a Ichigo de encima y de paso utilizarle por si lo conseguia… 2)Por insistir te has ganado que te dedique este cap donde por casualidad sale un poco alguien a quien creo quieres muxo jijijiji 3)sorry, no sabia que fuese a enganchar O.O y voy yo y desaparezco… gracias, me encantan ese tipo de conversaciones 4)o.ou pobrecito… lo va a matar… xD 5) consejo captado. Ya lo sabía pero he preferido seguir el fic. Se que escribir bien es importante pero soy algo bestia… prometo reescribirlo cuando pueda ok?

-Beka: arigato! No te preocupes que esto es un ich/ruk no los voy a separar XD no mucho! Juasjuasjuas gracias!! Espero que no sea muy raro pero es que en mi opinión que Byakuya sea tío de Ichigo mola jijiji me parto nada más de imaginar sus caras… nos vemos dew

-Al3-ch4n: lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, etc…

-michelle: arigato! Yo continuo si tu comentas ok? Espero verte pronto ;) bien venu

RESUMEN (esquematizado):

Haru y Yami son la guardia real.

Isshin es el Rey.

Byakuya es medio hermano de Isshin (si, es el tío de Ichigo y ninguno de los dos lo sabe xD)

Haru, a parte de ser genial (XD), alguna vez sintió algo por Byakuya (esto no lo he dicho directamente pero se sobre entiende)

Ichigo y Rukia tienen una relación.

Gin al parecer esta de parte de, como mínimo, Urahara.

Ichigo fracasa en la misión y lo expulsan de la SS no sin antes confesarle su amor a Rukia.

Ichigo vuelve a casa y tiene una interesante charla con su padre (releer esto porque es muy importante)

Continuación:

Cap 11!!

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Capítulo 11:

Oscuridad.

Quien ha apagado la luz? Y que hago yo aquí? A ver… se escucha algo… un murmullo… uff me duele la cabeza… y encima no entiendo que dicen!… creo que me he desmayado… pero porque?...

uff no recuerdo nada…

creo que, que estoy perdiendo la conciencia…

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Hueco Mundo:

Un hombre invidente de piel oscura corría desesperadamente de un lado para otro y su cara cada vez mostraba más frustración.

- maldición – dijo parándose a tomar aire – yo… no… puedo… no puedo más – dijo con cansancio sentándose en el suelo.

Así, con la cabeza gacha, estuvo un buen rato sin fuerzas para seguir. Al cabo de minutos o quizás horas, pudo percibir un ruido lejano que le hizo ponerse en pie como si de una descarga eléctrica se tratase.

Volvió a correr, con cuidado, escuchando con atención y palpando las paredes. Cuando llegó al lugar de donde provenía el sonido se paró en seco en la puerta de la sala.

- quien anda ahí? – preguntó asiendo el palo de madera que llevaba en el cinto.

Nadie contestó.

- Soy Tousen Kaname! Responde a mi pregunta! Quien esta ahí?! – dijo enfadado sin separarse de la pared.

- a que vienen esas exigencias? Solo estoy jugando!! – le respondió una voz infantil cerca suya.

Tousen se puso en guardia interponiendo el palo entre los dos.

- quien eres? Como has entrado en Las Noches? – preguntó con autoridad pero algo nervioso.

- yo? Mmmmmm por la puerta esa? – dijo la chica.

- quien eres?! Eres un Shinigami?? – preguntó dispuesto a atacar.

- … tu sabes que le ha pasado a los otros??

Tousen no esperaba esa pregunta.

- entonces eres un Hollow?

- un arrancar!!! Nada de Hollow, humano!! – le contestó enfadada.

- No soy un humano!! Soy tu superior, idiota!! – le gritó cabreado.

- O.o no se de que hablas pero si no eres humano… que haces dentro de un cuerpo??

- ... no tengo tiempo que perder… quien eres?

- que les pasó a los otros? – preguntó la voz cabezudamente

- maldita seas!! Hemos perdido los poderes!! Los Hollows se han muerto o yo que se!! Es que no te has dado cuenta?!!

- … no están muertos, están durmiendo… nosotros no podemos entrar en un cuerpo cuando perdemos los poderes… no decías ser mi superior? Pues yo se más que tu…

- Cállate insolente!!

- uff que borde!! Si me vas a molestar me voy a jugar a otra parte, ea! Ahí te quedas… humano!! Jijijjiji – decía mientras se alejaba

- espera! Mierda! – dijo apoyándose en la pared. – Aisen-sama… ya no se que hacer… si usted no despierta pronto… yo no se que más hacer… - decía al aire.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Soul Society:

La alarma había sonado hacía tres días, pero el alboroto aun persistía en la corte de los espíritus puros.

- Taichou! – decía un teniente entrando por la ventana. En otras circunstancias se le habría reprendido, pero en la situación actual cuanto antes llegaran las noticias, mejor.

El comandante se puso en pié y miró al recién llegado con expectación.

- creemos que están intentando contactar con nosotros, pero el mensaje es de muy mala calidad.

- habéis podido sacar algo en claro? –preguntó con interés.

- no mucho… no sabemos quien lo manda, aunque hay muchas posibilidades de que proceda del pueblo Karakura.

- esperemos que sean ellos y estén bien…

- disculpe señor… pero tenemos razones para pensar que… que bueno…

- si, ya lo se… pero prefiero pensar que están ocultándose…

- Pero el escáner no los detectan! Si estuviesen bien…

- basta! No debemos perder la esperanza! – le interrumpió Yamamoto. – gracias, informarme si hay novedades con respecto al mundo real, Hueco Mundo o las comunicaciones.

- si señor! – dijo saliendo de nuevo por la ventana.

El comandante se sentó tras su escritorio soltando un largo suspiro.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Mundo Real:

- señor! – gritaba Haru entrando en el salón.

- por favor, no me llames así… y menos ahora…

- cállate, Isshin! Que quiero saber que pasa – le dijo Yami pegándole un codazo.

- ¬¬

- gracias, Yami – dijo ella. Carraspeó y continuó – Urahara a conseguido mandar un mensaje!!

- y? -.- -dijeron los dos aburridos.

- y! esta vez a sido la buena! Han respondido!!!

- de verdad?? O.O –dijo Yami poniéndose en pié.

- si!!!

- …pues que bien… voy por una birra – dijo Isshin más pasota que nunca.

- oye, jefe, que..?

- y dale! – le dijo enfadado Isshin.- porque te a dado ahora por llamarme así?

- bueno… - dijo ella mirando para otro lado – pensé que tras todo este jaleo… pues… que al final ibas a volver a casa…

- esta es mi casa, Haru, y deja de insistir en eso, joder! Me tenéis harto ya! – le dijo cabreado. Los dos amigos se miraron y asintieron comprendiendo.

- todo va a salir b…

- no me vengas ahora con eso! – Le interrumpió Isshin.- no sabemos que va a pasar ahora.

- Isshin!! No seas tan negativo!! – le dijo ella algo asustada pues su amigo nunca se ponía tan serio. – el chico esta bien…

- no! No esta bien!! Aun… aun no… -dijo sentándose y apoyando la cabeza entre las manos – aun no ha despertado…

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

En un Hospital, no muy lejos de allí, un chico fulminaba con la mirada a su padre.

- Uryuu… no me mires así, lo hago por tu bien…

- desde cuando te preocupas tú por mi bien?? – le respondió de malos modos el chico cruzándose de brazos.

- soy tu padre y…

- no lo parece… - interrumpió Ishida más para si que para el otro.

- como que no? Quien se a ocupado de ti todos estos años?

El chico lo miró a los ojos antes de hablar.

- Al principio me cuidó mi sensei… luego me las apañé yo solo – dijo orgulloso.

- si claro… - dijo el padre mofándose de él. – tu solo…

- que quieres de mi? – le medio gritó molesto -Porque no me dejas marchar? Solo soy un estorbo para ti.

- mmmm es una buena oferta, pero resulta que SI me preocupo por ti.

- pero si nadie tiene poderes! Los shinigamis no son peligrosos y los humanos siempre han estado allí… déjame ir!! – exigió

- No

Él chico se puso en pié.

- no quieres saber porque?

- ya se porque! – le contestó indignado Ishida

- no, no lo sabes – le dijo su padre serio – no tienes ni idea… no sabes lo que se nos viene encima… tu y yo estamos en la lista negra de la Sociedad de las almas! No podemos estar cerca ahora que están en guerra…

- esta también es mi guerra – dijo Ichida convencido

Su padre lo miró incrédulo.

-que tienes tu que ver con las peleas políticas y sociales de la SS?

- tienen a mi amiga…

- eso si aun esta viva – le dijo sin contemplaciones.

- no quiero hablar contigo. Déjame ir – exigió con calma yendo hacia la puerta.

- no! Olvídate de una vez de todo eso y pon los pies en la tierra!! Vive!! Deja de meterte en donde no te llaman!! – le dijo mirándolo a los ojos – por favor…

- vamos, no soy idiota – dijo Ichida subiéndose las gafas – ya se lo que pasa aquí… pero esa no es razón para que me aleje de mis amig…

- en serio? Ese shinigami es tu amigo? – preguntó burlonamente su padre.

Ishida lo miró largamente antes de coger aire y contestar.

- si, somos buenos amigos. – Afirmó – aunque mi orgullo me diga lo contrario… ¬¬

- para los shinigamis no existe la amistad con los Quincys

- ya – le dijo sonriente Ichida – pero Ichigo es más que un shinigami no?

Su padre lo miró más pálido de lo normal e Ichida rió interiormente.

- es medio humano no?

La cara del otro era para enarcarla e Ichida aprovechó el descuido de su padre para quitar el pestillo he irse de su despacho.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

En la tienda Urahara parecía que había pasado un terremoto porque todo estaba patas arriba.

Pero no solo el caos material llamaba la atención, sino el jaleo que montaban las personas que entraban y salían con gran nerviosismo como si esperasen otro temblor de tierra…

-"En nombre del doceavo escuadrón de investigación contestamos a una señal detectado en el pueblo Karakura de Japón." – decía una voz por medio de un aparato parecido a una radio cruzada con una antena. Todos los que se encontraban en la tienda se reunieron entorno al cacharro. – "ante todo, nos gustaría saber quien o quienes son, ya que hemos perdido todo contacto con el mundo real y, por tanto, con los shinigamis que se encontraban allí. Esperamos una respuesta, no sabemos lo que ha ocurrido…" – la retrasmisión se cortó de golpe y todos miraron con cara de pocos amigos a Urahara.

- que pasa? Las comunicaciones son así. – dijo sonriente.

- uff… y ahora que hacemos? Estamos igual que antes… - se quejó Renji.

- no seas tan negativo, gorrón – le dijo Jinta

- cállate! – Renji se volvió hacia la esquina más lejana donde se encontraba Byakuya mirando, indiferente, por la ventana.- taichou?

El otro se limitó a asentir. Si Byakuya era ya repelente, desde que había recuperado la conciencia, hacía una hora escasa, estaba insoportable!!

- eto… usted no sabe que a podido pasar verdad? – preguntó con cuidado Renji. Era una pregunta tonta pero no sabía que más hacer.

- no.

- U-U ok

- bueno…- dijo Byakuya pensativo – podría ser un efecto secundario…

- un que?!! –dijeron todos a la vez.

Byakuya los miró molesto y se giró hacia la ventana sin explicarse. Los otros tres se miraron.

- ejem… Kuchiki taichou… le importaría explicarnos que quiso decir con "efecto secundario"?

Byakuya suspiró molesto.

- mi comandante me confió que usaría la llave si Kurosaki fallaba.- dijo con desgana –pero tanto él como yo sabíamos que la llave tenía un efecto secundario… creo que es a esto a lo que se referían los libros.

-O.O aaam

- pero taichou! Entonces el rey también a perdido los poderes?!

El mencionado se limitó a asentir cansadamente.

Entonces, antes de que a Renji se le ocurriera otra "pregunta tonta" entró Haru corriendo. Y aun siendo una intrusión extraña, los presentes se comportaron como si fuese lo más normal del mundo.

- Kisuke!! – gritó la chica

- dime amor mío .

- buak que asco :S – le dijo ella retrocediendo.

- T.T

- que pasa Haru? – preguntó Renji con demasiada confianza según el criterio de la chica.

- y tu quien eres? Ah! Byakuya! Menos mal, cuando despertaste? Yo casi me desmayo otra vez de aburrimiento… - se quejaba mientras se acercaba al capitán ignorando al pobre Renji.

- déjame, Haru, no estoy para bromas…

- tu tampoco? Jooooo pero que os pasa a todos?

- Haru, no le hagas caso – le dijo Urahara abrazándola por detrás – yo si te quiero:3

Haru le pegó una patada tan brutal que le dejó tirado en el suelo.

- pervertido!! Que son esas confianzas? Nos vemos tres días seguidos y ya te crees que soy tu chica?!

- pero Haru! Que fue de lo nuestro? – dijo Urahara desde el suelo.

- eso lo habrás soñado, imbécil!! Y tú que? en? – le dijo a Byakuya – porque tienes esa cara tan larga?

- Haru por favor, la situación es grabe… - le dijo el capitán sin mirarla.

- pero si sabemos lo que a pasado! – le dijo ella dándole un empujoncito que le puso de más mala leche aun.

Todos miraron a Haru inquisitivamente.

- eto… ustedes ya saben porque nos desmayamos y perdimos nuestros poderes… verdad? o.o

Todos, menos Byakuya quien hacía como que era parte de la decoración, negaron.

- ups – dijo Haru sonriente – se me olvidó comentarlo…

- Haru!!

- ais – dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior – es que el jefe esta insoportable y claro! Me desconcentra – dijo haciéndose la victima

- ¬¬ si claro… - dijo Urahara antes de alejarse prudencialmente de la chica- y se puede saber el porque de esta situación?

- tu no lo sabes? Con lo listo que eres O.O – le dijo ella y Urahara sonrió – ves como los sobresalientes no sirven para nada en la vida real? – le dijo ella dejando al vendedor con la boca abierta. – yo, sin embargo, solo sacaba cinquitos y me lo pasaba bomba y mira! Se más que tu!!

- Haru…. -.-u – le dijo Urahara con el ego por el suelo – creo que te estas confundiendo… veras, lo que pasa es que tu se lo has preguntado a Issh…

PUM! Patada en toda la cara.

En menos de dos milésimas de segundo Haru se encontraba haciéndole una llave inglesa al pobre Urahara quien no paraba de sangrar por la nariz

- tu estas loco o que??!!!!!! – le gritaba ella.

- yo??!!! La loca eres tu!! Me has roto la nariz!!

- ups, lo siento… mi intención era partirte la boca pero como tienes la nariz tan grande pues… pero eso tiene arreglo!!

- bastarda! Quítate de encima!! – le gritaba desesperado viendo que la otra pretendía partirle la mandíbula de una patada.

- es por el bien común! Míralo de ese modo, si tienes una boca demasiado grande como para estarte callado pues yo te la parto y listo! – le decía ella intentando pegarle de verdad.

Tras un rato de forcejeo los dos se separaron.

- ejem… y a todo esto… que te dijo nuestro amigo? – dijo Urahara quitándose una motita de polvo como si no hubiese pasado nada.

- mm? Ah! Cierto pues nada… que han usado la llave que tenia el comandante.

Renji bufó desilusionado. Sin embargo tanto Urahara como Byakuya fruncieron el ceño.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Ichigo, mareado y débil, tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no vomitar cuando recuperó la conciencia.

- donde estoy? – preguntó con voz ronca

- en casa – le respondió suavemente una voz que le hizo incorporarse de golpe.

- eh,eh,eh, pero que te crees que haces? – le decía Rukia enfadada volviendo a tumbarlo.- pero es que no ves que estas mal?

- Rukia? – dijo él aturdido ya que todo le daba vueltas.

- si – le dijo ella sonriente – estoy aquí, no te preocupes…

- estoy soñando?

- no, tonto… ais! Tienes fiebre! – decía ella retirando la mano de la frente de él. – voy a…

- no te vayas!! – dijo él desesperado jalándola hacia si.

- no me voy… - le dio un beso – uff que caliente…solo es un segundo… no tardo – le susurró con cariño soltándose de él y saliendo por la puerta.

Al cabo de un momento Isshin entraba como un torrente en la habitación. Se quedó parado en seco cuando vio al chico de pie que luchaba por llegar a la puerta apoyándose en donde podía.

- pero bueno!! Que haces palurdo?!! – le decía Isshin mientras arrastraba al pobre chico de vuelta a la cama. – que no ves que tienes fiebre?

- Rukia…

- ahora viene, primero tomate esto – dijo metiéndole una gran pastilla en la boca y pasándole un baso de agua. El chico se lo tragó como pudo y miró a su padre implorante.

- esta bien, le diré que pase… pero nada de levantarte entendido? – tras el asentimiento del muchacho dejó entrar a la chica y salió él.

- Rukia…

- shh – le hizo callar. – tranquilo…

- que haces aquí?

- si molesto me voy – le dijo ella frunciendo el ceño.

- no es eso, idiota, digo que…

- como que idiota?? Mira quien fue a hablar!! Desagradecido! Encima que me escapo para buscarte… - le decía ella enfadada.

- te escapaste? – le interrumpió él sentándose en la cama de un brinco.

- que no te hemos dicho que te estés quietecito? – le decía ella tirándolo en la cama sin ninguna delicadeza. – pues si… me escapé…

- estúpida

- como??!

- es-tú-pi-da

- serás mamón!! Se puede saber porque me insultas? – le dijo pegándole una colleja.

- porque es verdad!! Es que no te has enterado aun? Me han prohibido…

- y que?! A la mierda con eso! Yo te amo! No me voy a quedar quieta solo porque me lo digan…

Ichigo la besó impidiendo que siguiera hablando.

Cuando se separaron ambos tenían una sonrisa tonta en los labios

- yo también te amo… pero es muy arriesgado… si algo te pasara… yo… -le susurró con cariño Ichigo.

- no me va a pasar nada… sobre todo ahora que… - Rukia se tapó la boca. Aun era muy pronto para informar de la situación al chico. Al menos habría que esperar un poco hasta que se recuperase físicamente para afrontar el golpe de haber perdido todo el poder espiritual que poseía.

- mmm? Que pasa ahora? – inquirió él.

- ahora? Nada – dijo ella haciéndose la tonta.

- Rukia…

- ais… no debería preocuparte ahora por eso… tu descansa.

- Rukia… por favor… dímelo, confía en mí. – le dijo el poniéndole carita de cachorrito.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior y suspiró derrotada.

- a ver… esto es un poco fuerte así que escucha con atención… - empezó a decir sin mirarlo directamente.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Isshin llegó tarareando al salón donde Karin estaba "jugando" al ajedrez con Yami, aunque en opinión de este último lo que estaba haciendo era pegarle la paliza del siglo.

- que pasó, jefe? como está?– preguntó Yami sin mirar a Isshin pendiente de las 4 fichitas que le quedaban.

- Está perfectamente - dijo feliz abriendo una botella de vino.

Los otros dos sonrieron tranquilos.

- de verdad? puedo ir a verlo? – preguntó la chica

- ahora no cariño… deja que se reponga, Rukia-chan esta cuidando de él.

- fuuu vaaale…

- además aun tiene algo de fiebre, pero es normal – dijo quitándole importancia al ver sus caras. – se pondrá bien en breve.

- Isshin… se lo has dicho ya? – preguntó Yami

- no! Déjalo que descanse! Además va a armar la de dios cuando se entere… déjalo! Así no hay que aguantarlo.

- que pasa papá? – preguntó la chica mirando a ambos pensativa

- nada… es que me parece que tu hermano va a tener que repetir curso y no creo que le guste la idea. – le dijo Isshin guiñándole un ojo a Yami sin que lo viera la chica porque el pobre hombre lo estaba mirando con la boca abierta sin entender nada.

- am – dijo Karin y no insistió. Al ver que su padre empezaba a servir el vino decidió irse de allí corriendo. – me voy a jugar! Adiós! Luego seguimos Yami-san!!

- no te preocupes! – le contestó el otro.- hay que ver la niña! Me estaba machacando – le dijo a Isshin en cuanto se fue la chica.

- no me digas… - dijo el otro divertido observando el tablero.

De repente se escuchó gritar a Ichigo algo parecido a un: queeeee??!!

- ya se lo ha dicho… - dijo Isshin con cansancio

- ah! Pero la chica lo sabe? – preguntó Yami sorprendido

- pero de que hablas, tío?

- tu de que hablas?

- de lo de la perdida de poderes general O.O y tu?

- -.-u de lo vuestro... jefe.

- am… que??!! Tu estas loco? Es que no lo escuchas gritar? Solo a perdido los poderes! Si le digo quien soy una de dos, o se muere; o me mata!!

- …

…………………………………………………………………………………………...

- Ichigo!! Tranquilízate por favor!! – le suplicaba Rukia luchando por devolverlo a la cama.

- como que me tranquilice?? Se puede saber que es eso de "más humano que nunca"?? – gritaba exaltado Ichigo.

- pues… que ahora ni siquiera ves "fantasmas"- dijo ella con todo el tacto que pudo.

- mierda!! Pero se puede saber que a pasado??!!

- uff si me dejas te lo explico, pero estate quieto bestia!!

El chico dejó de forcejear y se tumbó en la cama cruzado de brazos.

- veras… - empezó ella rezando para que se quedase quietecito.- no estoy muy segura pero creo que hubo una gran fuerza espiritual que nos hizo desmayarnos a todos y tras eso… ya no… y no teníamos poderes…

- si… recuerdo estar hablando con mi viejo antes de perder el conocimiento pero… que nos ha hecho esto?

- Haru me dijo que tenía que ver con la llave real.

- eso te dijo? Y te fías de ella?

- si… porque no? Parece que le caigo bien, o eso me dijo… el asunto es que el comandante a usado la llave que tenia en su poder.

- la llave real – afirmó Ichigo.

Rukia lo miró largamente.

- eso dije yo. Y ella me repitió que se había usado la llave que los comandantes han estado guardando durante siglos…

- O.o esa no es la llave real?

- eso se suponía… pero si Haru dijo eso es por no es así.

- no entiendo

- uff mira que eres tonto.

- que quieres? Yo no estoy en tu cabeza! Explícate!!

Ella lo miró ceñuda mientras ordenaba las ideas.

- creo que la llave real la deben de tener ellos o el propio rey. Es lógico no? Quién es el comandante para guardar algo tan importante? Lo normal es que la tengan ellos… así que esto que nos ha pasado debe de ser una especie de método de seguridad para la protección del rey. Así él sabe que han intentado usar la llave para dar con él.

- ajam… pero… si el rey estuviese en la tierra… no perdería él también los poderes?

- si. Eso demuestra que cuando inventaron esta medida de seguridad era impensable que el rey abandonara el palacio.

- XD

- a que viene esa cara?

- nada XD le ha salido el tiro por la culata no?

- o.ou Ichigo… siento decirte que el rey lleva como veinte años en la tierra… seguramente para él es lo mismo tener o no tener poderes… los que estamos mal somos nosotros!!

- U-U ya veo… y que hacemos? Yo… yo no puedo vivir sin poderes!! – se quejó Ichigo

- ¬¬ anda! Y yo si no? Tu al menos eres humano… yo ahora que soy? – preguntó pensativa.

- fea

- ¬¬ baka

- ¬¬ enana

- infantil…

- pija

- uff no se por que peleamos… no llegamos a nada – dijo ella apunto de meterle una piña al crío ese.

- yo si XD, consigo cabrearte 

- y eso de que te sirve, animal? – le contestó ella agarrándose el puño para no partirle la cara.

- es que así te pones más guapa – le soltó como si fuese lo más lógico del mundo

- que? – dijo cogida por sorpresa.

- ahora estas sorda o que?

- // cállate imbécil!

- borde

- te quiero – le dijo ella mirando al suelo.

- yo también te quiero linda – le dijo cogiendola de la barbilla y besándola.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

En la tienda Urahara se escuchaban también griteríos…

- que??!! – gritaron Matsumoto, quien acababa de llegar después de dar más vueltas que un mariquita en la feria, y Renji a la vez.

Haru y Byakuya los miraron con mala cara.

- no hace falta gritar, si quieren lo repito… - decía Haru

- no! Mejor explícanos eso de que el comandante no tiene la verdadera llave. – pidió matsumoto impactada.

- si, por favor – insistió Renji.

Haru suspiró.

- y vosotros dos no lo sabíais? – le preguntó Haru a Byakuya y Urahara pues no tenia ganas de explicarlo.

- O.O claramente no, cariño, pero si eres tan amable…

- vosotros tampoco lo sabíais verdad? lo habéis deducido cierto? – preguntó Byakuya.

- que?? A que viene eso? Me estas acusando de estar diciendo una teoría y no la verdad? – le respondió ofendida Haru.

- si Urahara-sama…

- Kisuke! Nada de formalismos hombre!

- … - Byakuya lo miró ofendido

- o… o Urahara si lo prefieres -.-u

- si Urahara-san, quien se supone que fue la mano derecha de Eien-sama…

- ah! Si claro a él si lo llamas por su nombre no? – le volvió a interrumpir Urahara.

- el rey no tiene apellido, al igual que la guardia real… - explicó Byakuya alzando una ceja sin creerse que el otro no supiera algo tan básico habiendo sido guardaespaldas real por muchos años antes de volver al Seireitei.

Urahara sonrió ampliamente.

- si, si tienen solo que no los usan normalmente. De echo fui yo quien buscó ese apellido hace eones y quien posteriormente se lo dijo al heredero.

- se ha cambiado de apellido? – preguntó Haru – ah! Si es verdad!! Me creía que se lo había inventado… - dijo al ver la cara de traumatizada que le puso Urahara.

- mmm ya veo… - dijo Byakuya pensativo- y donde encontraste esa información?

- en palacio – dijo Urahara sonriente destruyendo las esperanzas del pobre capitán

- entiendo…

- bueno, y la verdadera llave donde está? – preguntó ansioso Renji apoyado por matsumoto a quienes el resto había ignorado.

- eso es un secreto – le dijo Haru juguetonamente.

- nisiquiera tu lo sabes ¬¬ -le dijo Urahara

- tu que sabes?!

- yo sabía lo de la llave falsa.

- ah! Eso me recuerda… - dijo Byakuya mosqueado – yo te estaba demostrando que no lo sabes a ciencia cierta ya que ni Urahara-san, tan importante como fue, ni yo, ni mi hermano lo sabíamos…

- y tu que sabes?

- sinceramente creo que si lo hubiese sabido habría fardado de ello – contestó Urahara.

- mmmm posiblemente.

- joder! Que clase de mamarracho es ese? Y se supone que es vuestro rey? – dijo Jinta quien por lo visto había salido a atender la tienda – por cierto, cabeza piña, tengo noticias de tu amigo.

- Ichigo?

- si, por lo visto se a despertado.

Todos se interesaron mucho en la noticia para sorpresa del chico a quien todos miraban ahora.

- menos mal! – dijo Haru loca de contenta – me voy que llego tarde a una fiesta!! – decía saliendo por la puerta mucho más feliz que hacía cinco minutos.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Actualizaré en breve. Dew


	12. Chapter 12: Malestar General

Wiiiii!!!

Ya estoy aquí!! . menos mal que no os habéis olvidado de mi!! Gracias por los comentarios!!!! No sabéis lo que he echado de menos vuestras palabras chicos arigato!!

- Alexis Uzumaki: la salud mental de Ichigo y Rukia va de mal en peor XD y… (Sonido de tambores) tachan!! Deseo cumplido! A leer! Espero que te guste

- Lilith-condena: jajaja gracias, eso espero! Verte aquí cap a cap ;) Haru es tan way que a su lado el hielo es vapor XD. siiiii me encanta cuando se pelean y en el fondo se quieren uff no lo puedo evitar jijiji. Ahora las cosas serán algo distintas ya que para matarse entre ellos tienen que hacer más que gritar ¡BANKAI! XD. Si se parecen!! Ya lo veras jiji viva!!! Y a leer!!! Xao

- Thrud-sama: ba! (ademán con la mano) no pasa nada mujer, lo bueno es que sigues aquí comentando!! Weeeee gracias! Ya lo echaba de menos… en serio?? Si eso le pasa a Haru seguro que le pega tal ostia que se lee los 300 cap del manga y se traga todos los del anime de una sentada incluido los ovas y la peli jijij. Yo no se como es que confía en él… seguramente porque Eien-sama (quien era el padre biológico de Isshin por si alguien no lo saben aun o.ou) confiaba le tenia bastante aprecio… ta hasta aquí puedo leer juasjuasjuas ;) dew

- Tania14: no te preocupes que ya esta todo medio solucionado y no voy a volver a desaparecer (esperemos :S porque el otro día raptaron a mi Sim y cuando lo trajeron estaba preñado… en fin…) pues… ahora van a pasar muchas cosas y van a haber un par de escenitas de hace unos añitos… pero eso es dentro de algún time juasjuasjuas ya no digo más. Aio!!!

- Fénix Oscuro: … que un fénix, por muy oscuro que sea, me diga eso es para mí un gran halago la verdad. Eso de "digno de One Piece" creo que no me lo han dicho nunca XD oooooh si fuese tan fácil de acabar con la guerra… no, que va, esto va para rato jijj me alegra que te guste, creo que fue una de las primeras ideas que tuve ya que daba mucho juego y ya se sabe, es más fácil hacer amigos cuando hay paz que en plena guerra no? Curioso… muy curioso verdad? ;) Caracoles! Te adelantas! De todos modos es deducible pero bueno, esos shinigamis están en Karakura porque salieron en busca de Rukia y les pilló todo esto por el camino XD (en la SS si tienen poderes actualmente pero eso lo explico en este cap). No pensaba aclarar lo de Kon hasta que lo echarais de menos pero mira, vas tu y preguntas… a leer!!!!

Os aconsejo a todos leer los comentarios de los compañeros porque he dicho cosas importantes que quizás les interese…

Pos nada, a leer!!!!

Cap 12!!!!!!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En casa de los Kurosaki estaba teniendo lugar la mayor fiesta jamás habida. Lo malo era que los chicos no estaban invitados porque según decían era una "reunión de adultos". En fin… el caso era que Haru, Yami, Urahara, Matsumoto e Isshin se lo estaban pasando genial mientras que en el piso superior Ichigo se peleaba con Rukia quien insistía en que el chico no podía levantarse de la cama.

- eres una plasta.

- y tu un inmaduro.

Al final se rindió y se acostó de lado en la cama.

- contenta? – tras el asentimiento de ella decidió cambiar de tema a ver si podía levantarse sin que se diese cuenta. – y… sabes algo de los demás?

- no.

- crees que vendrán a buscarte?

- pues no se… a lo mejor creen que estamos muertos :S

- si le preguntásemos a Haru o a Urahara… -dijo pensativo.

- Supongo que Haru estará abajo pero… de que conoce a tu padre? –preguntó confundida ya que sabía que eran esos dos los que habían organizado la fiesta.

- estudiaron juntos…

- quien te ha dicho eso? –preguntó ella divertida

- él, porque?

- am nada… que yo pensaba que esos dos habían estudiado para guarda espaldas reales.

- y yo que se! Ellos llevan años en la tierra!! seguramente intentarían estudiar medicina o se conocieron en una fiesta universitaria… a saber que entiende mi padre por estudiar juntos.

- mmmm es verdad… pero no decían que eran medio primos…

- primos lejanos! No les hagas caso –le dijo riendo Ichigo – seguro que se lo inventaron.

- tu crees?

-claro! Si eso fuera cierto yo tendría sangre shinig… -se quedó parado pensando. – un shinigami y un humano pueden tener descendencia?

- O.O no tengo ni idea… de todos modos está prohibido.

- lo nuestro también es prohibido

- si, pero no vamos a tener descendencia – decía riéndose.

- ah! no? –preguntó inocentemente el chico antes de besarla. – que bien! – añadió con ilusión

- en fin… -.-u – ella se le quedó mirando un buen rato.

- que pasa? – preguntó Ichigo mosqueado.

- estaba pensando… que quizás pudiésemos recuperar nuestros poderes si hacemos lo que tu hiciste con Urahara…

- O.o lo que yo hice? Pero eso era diferente…- dijo haciendo un ademán de impaciencia – lo que pasó es que perdí los poderes que tu me diste.

- claro! Y luego los recuperaste…

- no. – dijo él interrumpiéndola.

- cómo que no? Entonces?

- no recuperé tus poderes, lo que hicimos fue despertar los míos propios… es diferente…

- pero de que hablas?! Tu no tienes poderes!

- ¬¬ no me digas, y tu tampoco!!

- ahora no imbécil! – le dijo ella nerviosa por alguna razón inexplicable.- digo antes! Antes de conocerme!!

Ichigo la miró sin entender.

- pero entonces que hice en? – le dijo hecho un lío.

- no lo se!!

Ambos callaron.

- Ichigo… - dijo ella en voz baja.

- mm?

- tu… tu eres humano… verdad?

- O.O que??

- nada, nada… tonterías mías… - dijo mientras miraba como iba directo a la puerta. –oye!!! A donde te crees que vas?!! – le gritaba al tiempo que el chico salía por la puerta como un cohete. – ven aquí que aun no estas bien del todo!!

Ichigo corrió por toda la casa, incluido el salón donde todos los adultos quedaron en estado de shock, perseguido por Rukia hasta llega al jardín donde la chica se tiró encima de él sin ninguna consideración.

- ita! No se supone que estoy malito? Ten cuidado burra!

- precisamente si estas malito debes guardar cama!! – le respondió ella con cara vengativa.

- pero si la cama no se va a ir!!

- ¬¬ muy gracioso… ahora venga! Arriba!! – le gritaba ella mientras jalaba de él con todas sus fuerzas.

- pero es que aquí se esta muy bien – le dijo el tumbado en el césped – ven – de un jalón la tiró al suelo junto a él.

- bestia!

- linda

- no te creas que te vas a librar por decirme…

- el que? lindura? Preciosidad? Cariño mío? Que eres la flor más bonita? Que te amo?...

- cállate tramposo! – le dijo sonrojándose.

Él sonriente triunfante y la cogió de la cintura atrapándola hasta que quedaron así, abrazados mirándose, durante un buen rato.

- que haría yo sin ti? –preguntó él estrechándola entre sus brazos.

Ella le sonrió y se besaron tiernamente felices de estar juntos cuando, teóricamente, no podían ni verse.

- ejem ejem – se oyó a alguien toser y los dos chicos se separaron de inmediato.

Allí delante de ellos estaban los cinco adultos mirándolos entre sorprendidos y felices.

- eto…

- Kuchiki-san? – dijo Matsumoto con cara de preocupación.

- Rangiku!! – dijo Rukia pegándole un empujón al chico como si eso solucionara el problema. – que... que tal? Que haces aquí?

- … Urahara-san me a invitado a una fiesta… ah! Te estamos buscando!! Están muy preocupados sobretodo… - se calló mordiéndose el labio y mirando a ambos chicos alternativamente – esto no les va a gustar…

- ya lo se! Rangiku por favor no les digas nada a mi nii-sama – le pidió Rukia.

- no se… - dijo ella dudosa

- te prometo que lo sabrán, pero deja que sea por mi por quien se enteren… vale? – dijo poniendo la mejor cara de inocencia que tenía mientras que Ichigo la miraba con cara de "no pienso decírselo ni en broma"

- vale… pero se lo tienes que decir… aunque no se si es peligroso para la salud del capitán Kuchiki – dijo pensativa

- no creo que se muera… verdad?? – preguntó Rukia angustiada y para su sorpresa los otros cuatro adultos se echaron a reír a pleno pulmón, incluso el padre de Ichigo se tuvo que agarrar a Haru para no caerse.

- tranquila Rukia! – le dijo Haru como pudo – si eso ya nos encargamos nosotros de emborracharlo jajaja

Todos volvieron a reír como si fuese lo más divertido del mundo.

- eh, eh, eh, chicos – dijo Urahara de repente muy serio – no se rían. Estoy seguro de que el capitán Kuchiki sabrá encajar el golpe con perfecta diplomacia.

- si! Le cortará la cabeza a Ichigo y ya esta! Jajajaja – decía Yami a quien no le parecía muy mala idea, haciendo que todos lloraran de risa mientras que los otros tres los miraba sin pillar el chiste.

- se puede saber que tiene de gracioso que Byakuya me corte la cabeza? – preguntó Ichigo cruzándose de brazos.

- no es eso cariño – le dijo Haru maternalmente – lo gracioso es la cara que pondría en plan "decapita Senbonzakura Kageyoshi" jajaja – dijo poniendo cara de amargada antes de echarse a reír junto con los otros tres.

- -.-u ya veo…

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

No muy lejos de la casa de Ichigo otro grupo de amigos estaban reunidos bajo un árbol alejado de un parque, lugar el cual ya habían bautizado como "el árbol de parque", ¬¬ que original…

Los jóvenes de entre quince y dieciséis años llevaban un buen rato charlando aparentemente en clave pues si alguien ajeno hubiese querido espiar de qué hablaban seguramente no habría entendido nada.

- bueno, entonces ya está todo claro? – preguntó uno de los chicos subiéndose las gafas.

- yo sigo sin entender porque no podemos ver a Ichigo… - se quejó Keigo

- Ichigo seguramente esté con los demás shinigamis! Lo mejor es que nos mantengamos alejados de ellos. – explicó Ishida

- porqué? – preguntó Tatsuki molesta

- es peligroso…

- que tiene Renji de peligroso? – insistió la chica

- es un shinigami!

- y que? Antes también lo era no? Y encima tenia una espada gigante!! – le decía ella cabreada.

El otro la miró con cara de pocos amigos.

- tienes idea de lo que esta pasando? Lo más seguro es que estén de mala uva y si es así le echarán las culpas al primero que vean y no quiero ser yo entiendes?

- no todos los shinigamis son así sabes? Creo que entiendo porque les tienes miedo pero…

- yo no les tengo miedo!! Solo los odio…

- porque?

- es una historia muy larga…

- es por lo que nos contó Urahara-san?

El chico miró hacia otro lado y asintió. El resto lo miró preocupados.

- la verdad es que si mataran a todos los míos yo también los odiaría – dijo Mizuiro comprensivo.

- pero eso no tiene nada que ver contigo! Y dudo de que Renji tenga algo que ver… - dijo Tatsuki cabezudamente.

- olvídalo – le dijo enfadado Ishida

- el que? – preguntó ella confundida.

- a él, olvídalo! No es de tu mundo. Crees que él se acuerda de ti? De una humana? – le dijo haciéndole daño a la chica.

- para que te enteres él es mi amigo!!

- ningún shinigami se pondrá nunca a tu altura!

La chica miró hacia otro lado controlándose para no llorar infantilmente.

- eso no es verdad Ishida-kun… - dijo Mizuiro con cuidado. – Ichigo…

- ja! Ichigo! De ese si que nos tenemos que olvidar totalmente.

- pero de que hablas so imbécil?! En? Que quieres amargarnos? Eso es lo que pretendes? Que pasa que tu vida esta tan vacía que si no haces daño a los demás no eres feliz o que? – le dijo Tatsuki cogiéndolo por el cuello de la camisa.

Ishida suspiró largamente.

- tanto os cuesta entender que debéis alejaros? Que esta ciudad es peligrosa?

- eso nos dijiste… y quizás sea verdad, pero no voy a dejar a Ichigo solo. – le dijo Tatsuki apretando el agarre.

- y si Ichigo no quiere saber nada de ustedes?

- no digas eso… suena como si no fuéramos a verlo nunca más.

Ishida los miró uno por uno.

- y así debe ser, el es un shinigami y tiene responsabilidades… aunque ahora las desconozca algún día tendrá que irse.

- pero si siempre a hecho lo que le da la gana no? Seguro que vendrá de visita – dijo Keigo alegremente.

- no lo entendéis – dijo sonriendo con pesar. – quizás sea mejor así… ahora hacerme caso he iros de esta ciudad.

Los otros lo miraron no muy convencidos pero asintieron para la tranquilidad de Ishida.

Si la cosa se iba a poner fea era mejor que se alejaran del campo de batalla, ya que con o sin poderes los shinigamis son eso, dioses!

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Hirako se paseaba de un lado para otro prácticamente tirándose de los pelos.

- seguro que es culpa de ellos, siempre metiendo la pata… - murmuraba para si. –ah!! No puedo más! Si pienso un segundo más os juro que me estallará la cabeza!!

Sus amigos le miraron indiferentes por un momento antes de volver a la partida de Poker.

- chicos!!

- oh venga ya, cállate tío!! Me estas poniendo de los nervios – le dijo Lisa intentando por enésima vez ver las cartas de Love.

- che, che, che!! Que haces tramposa? – se quejó este quitándole una moneda al montoncito de Hiyori.

- yo que tu devolvía eso a su sitio – le amenazó la chica y la moneda volvió a su sitio en un segundo. – les importaría comportarse? – les riñó Hiyori tras ver su moneda de vuelta.

- pero si tu también estas haciendo trampas!! – le dijo Kensei quien por lo visto no jugaba.

- tu cállate que no tienes ni voz ni voto en esto, cobarde. –le dijo Lisa.

- ya vale chicos… - intentó cálmalos Rose a quien habían obligado a jugar.

- subo la apuesta! – dijo Mashiro.

- pero si no te toca a ti!! Y se puede saber a donde ha ido Hachi? Me muero de hambre – se quejaba Lisa intentando esta vez ver las cartas de Rose.

Hirako los miraba cansado.

- es que a caso no os preocupa la situación?

- si, a mi me preocupa bastante. Mi estomago lleva un raro pidiendo comida y pronto tendré que atacar a alguien – dijo Lisa mirando significativamente a Love quien en respuesta le sacó la lengua.

- uff -.- no tienen remedio- se quejó Hirako. – me voy a buscar a Urahara! Alguno se viene?

- yo me pido su comida! – gritaron todos a la vez

- ¬¬u ok adiós chicos… procurar no destrozarlo todo en mi ausencia – le dijo mosqueado saliendo por la puerta mientras los otros se peleaban.

Aunque se estaba acostumbrando, aun le resultaba raro no tener que quitar ninguna barrera para poder salir…

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Hueco Mundo:

- Señor... – dijo Tosen entrando en el cuarto donde su jefe guardaba cama.

- tienes algo nuevo? – preguntó Aisen de malas pulgas sentándose en la cama con dificultad.

- no, señor… definitivamente solo estamos usted, yo… y la chica humana.

- y el arrancar que me comentaste?

- no se donde está, señor…

- ya veo – dijo Aisen observando a su súbdito. – y estas seguro de que era un arrancar? Según puedo ver todos, tanto Hollows menores como los menos y los arrancar, se han "petrificado"

- … pues… eso me dijo… no puede tocarlo ni… -dijo con pesar – ni sentir nada…

- esto es muy extraño, juraría que no existía nada que pudiese acabar con todos los Hollows de una vez… - dijo Aisen pensativo paseándose con más soltura por la habitación. – y por si eso fuera poco encima nuestro querido Gin a desaparecido.

Tosen cambió radicalmente su expresión a una de rabia.

- ya le dije que nos la estaba jugando, señor, si me hubiese dejado yo…

Aisen le tocó el hombro para que callara.

- aun es pronto para condenar a nadie amigo mío…

- puedo saber porque? – preguntó Tosen enfadado.

- porque si esto fuese una traición la SS ya habría venido a por nosotros. Más aun ahora que no tenemos poderes…

- pero si no es cosa de ellos quien nos a hecho esto? – preguntó Tosen desorientado sin saber donde estaba el otro ya que no se estaba quieto. Visto desde fuera estaba muy claro que Aisen disfrutaba de la inseguridad del otro, quien había perdido el sentido que sustituía su ceguera: presentir el reiatsu.

- quizás también les ha afectado a ellos… es lógico no?

- pero todo eso no aclara donde esta Ichimaru – dijo Tosen cabezudamente.

- mmmmm quizás está por aquí pero tú no lo has visto. – dijo antes de echarse a reír.

Tosen suspiró desmoralizado por la crueldad de su jefe.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Ya sentados en el salón de los Kurosaki, Ichigo y Rukia aprovecharon un momento en el que todos charlaban para llevarse aparte a Haru.

- Haru, tenemos algunas preguntas que hacerte…

- oh! Claro que si! No hace falta que lo pregunten chicos . me encantaría ser la madrina en vuestra boda xD

- o.ou no tiene gracia!! – dijeron los dos chicos a la vez.

- vale, vale jiiji que pasa? Porque tanto secretismo?

- Haru… que sabes?

- uff creo que es más fácil que me preguntéis lo que queréis saber – dijo quitandose una motita de polvo del jersey.

- vale… mmmm… que a pasado con los poderes exactamente? Los de la SS también los han perdido? – preguntó Ichigo preocupado por los Hollows que seguro que andaban cerca y no los podía sentir.

- pues… según las pocas cosas que capta el invento de Urahara hemos deducido que ellos, al menos, están bien. – Los chicos suspiraron – además tenemos razones para creer que los Hollows también han perdido sus poderes…

- como?! No hay Hollows?

Haru negó con la cabeza.

- nop. Según Kisuke… mmm a ver como os lo explico… Kisuke!!!!

- dime mi amor!! – canturreó el otro de vuelta acercándose a los tres con una enorme copa de champán en la mano.

- uff a ver, espero que no estés muy borracho, podrías explicarles tu teoría a los chicos?

- mm? Lo de la onda? – la otra asintió sonriente.- y porque no mejor nos vamos tu y yo a…

- no! Cuéntaselo! Ahora!

- señor! Si señor! – dijo Urahara poniéndose firme ganándose un cate de la otra. – esta bien! Uff marimandona… a ver chicos… - dijo malhumorado vigilando a Haru de reojo por si le daba otro guantazo. – lo que yo creo es que, como saben, Hueco Mundo esta en otra dimensión no? – Ichigo y Rukia asintieron – bien, pues según tengo entendido eso se sitúa por debajo de la SS.

- debajo? Pero si abren el cielo!! – dijo Ichigo sorprendido.

- no dijimos que estábamos deacuerdo en que estaba en otra dimensión? Lo que hacen en el cielo es abrir un portal! En verdad está situado bajo la SS… aunque no sabría especificar donde acaba el suelo de una y empieza el del otro…

- am ya entiendo… y eso que tiene que ver?

- me quieres dejar?

- ok… perdona…

- a ver… por otro lado sabemos que el mundo real está encima de la SS no?

- si, comparten cielo no? –dijo Rukia

- más o menos – dijo Urahara – pero esa idea nos vale. Bien. Si os dibujáis mentalmente… he dijo mentalmente Rukia! – le dijo a la chica quien ya había sacado el cuaderno y los colores. La chica lo miró de malos modos pero guardó el material. – si lo pensáis, la SS está situada entre Hueco Mundo y el mundo real como si de un bocadillo se tratase no?

Los dos chicos asintieron sonrientes.

- bien, pues según mis teorías el comandante usó una supuesta llave real para dar con… ejem… con el rey – dijo rápidamente sintiendo la mirada penetrante de Haru.- y eso… eso liberó una onda que se expandió hacia arriba y hacia abajo… lo que viene a significar que tanto Hueco mundo como nosotros sufrimos las consecuencias mientras que en la sociedad de almas están todos frescos como una lechuga.

- que fuete!!! Eso no es justo!!

- y lo peor es que por lo visto ellos no pueden salir de allí y no pueden ir a Hueco Mundo a darle para el pelo a Aisen. –añadió Haru

- mierda – dijo Ichigo pegándole un puñetazo a la pared – y ahora que?

- ahora no se, pero mañana deberíamos contactar con tus amiguitos tanto los vizard como los Humanos.

- a ellos también les afecta? Incluso a Ishida?

- claro! Ishida es un quincy, usa fuerza espiritual al igual que el resto! Inclusos las almas modificadas se han "petrificado"

- O.O que? Petrificado?

- si bueno… - dijo carraspeando – como estabas muy liado me tomé la libertad de quitarte del medio a tu pequeño bocazas…

- mira quien fue hablar… - dijo Haru quien aun no olvidaba lo cerca que estuvo Urahara de decir el nombre de Isshin a pleno pulmón horas antes.

- ejem… así que me quedé con Kon y lo estuve… investigando por así decirlo… lo importante es que ahora esta a salvo dentro de una especie de capsula protectora.

- lo metiste en una capsula?

- Ichigo… es una canica! Que más da? De todos modos tuvo suerte de estar protegido porque aunque esta "petrificado" tiene las constantes vitales activas

- :S que mal suena eso

- por favor chico! Pensé que te gustaba la medicina!

- la medicina humana si, la de los bichos como Kon no me atrae mucho la verdad…

- da igual! La medicina es un royo – dijo Haru – tu tienes cosas más importantes que hacer.

- a mi me gusta, es lo que quiero ser en la vida… -dijo Ichigo orgulloso.

- O.O menudo muermo… con lo divertido que es vivir del cuento y dar ordenes y…

- Haru!!

- que? – dijo infantilmente

- cállate

- y quien eres tu para darme esa orden?

- la mano derecha del rey – dijo solemnemente.

Haru se le quedó mirando un momento antes de echarse a reír exageradamente.

- ¬¬

- Yami!!! Ven!!! No te pierdas lo que está diciendo el memo este!!!

El mencionado la miró de malos modos desde la otra punta del salón donde estaba jugando al ajedrez contra Rangiku quien estaba borracha como una cuba y aun así le estaba ganando.

- estoy algo ocupado. – le dijo enfadado

- pero hip si no estas hip haciendo nada hip menudo guardián hip real hip me voy a cargar a tu rey hip jajajajaja – le decía Matsumoto desparramada en la silla.

- de eso nada! Isshin dile algo! – se quejó.

- yo? Que le voy a decir? si es verdad!

- T.T no digas eso jefe…

YAAAAAAMMIIIIIII!!!!!

PUM!!

Haru espachurró a Yami de un abrazo a traición por la espalda.

- ita!! Suelta!! Sueltaaaaaaa!! – decía el pobre hombre a quien le faltaba el aire.

- no te he dicho que vinieras so maleducado? – le dijo Haru soltándolo – no sabes que a una chica no se le debe ignorar?

- si, a una chica, no a una bestia…

PLAS!

Yami, o más bien lo que quedaba de él, se retorcía en el suelo.

- Haru… no crees que te has pasado con el pobre chico? – dijo Rukia quien, ahora que se lo planteaba, no habría dudado más que Haru en partirle la cara de igual modo a Ichigo.

- ba! Ya está acostumbrado – dijo Isshin quitándole importancia al asunto. – bueno, habrá que preparar la cena no?

- amigo mío, acabas de presentarte voluntario – le dijo Haru poniéndole una mano en el hombro con orgullo ganándose una fulminante mirada de su "jefe".

- de eso nada! Lo hacemos entre todos!! Hay que montar la barbacoa y…

- ah! Eso lo haces tu que se te da muy bien avivar el fuego! – le dijo Haru

- ¬¬ esta bien… pero también hay que sazonar la carne…

- ah! Eso lo sabe hacer Yami de muerte verdad? – le dijo al despojo de hombre que tembló al oír su nombre.

- muy bien, y también necesitamos vino para acompañar porque se a acabado y refresco para los chicos…

- ah! Ya se! Que vaya la parejita a comprarlo! Así tienen un rato de intimidad

- mmm y quien va a encender las velas, el equipo y va a recoger un poco eso?

- Urahara! Porque él ya esta acostumbrado a recoger en su tienda – dijo rápidamente Haru.

- … y entonces tu que haces???

- yo? Yo voy a cuidar de Rangiku .

- …

…………………………………………………………………………………………...

XDDDDD

Me encanta Haru!! Juasjuasjuas

Que tal?

Os habéis enterado de la teoría de la onda? Es que no sabia muy bien como explicarlo xD

Pues nada a comentar!!

Nos vemos pronto!!!!!!!

Dew

By Lord Voldemort


	13. Chapter 13: Noche Movidita

"entra majestuosamente haciendo que su capa ondulara tras él, cuan estuvo en el centro de la sala sacó una cesta enorme de navidad llena de innumerables productos desde una pata de jamón hasta una lata de caviar del caro pasando por un queso curado y un chorizo de cantimpalo"

- hola! Ahora que ya han visto la cesta he de deciros que os he mandado una a cada uno a vuestras respectivas casas. Esto es una muestra de lo mucho que siento vuestras espera. Bueno, no me enrollo más… aquí esta el cap más grande de mi carrera como aburrido… quiero decir, como escritor

Reviews:

-Alexis Uzumaki: jajajajajaja pobrecillos, que aun son muy jóvenes para tener descendencia, hombre! Yo no he dicho nada del futuro pero por ahora ya tienen bastante lío no? XD

Ya se que me vas a pedir para navidad así que tengo ya pensado unas cuantas cosas relacionadas con los vizard ;) gracias por elogiar a Haru, la verdad es que me esmero mucho con ella… xao

- Tania14: al parecer a todos os gusta mucho Haru que bien! Espero que sigas conmigo como el resto ;) gracias por comentar y: tus deseos son ordenes xD a leer! Dew

- Chibi-Hinata: Hola! Pues la verdad es que de tantos golpes se a hecho muy fuerte, tanto que aunque parezca increíble, es mucho mejor que Haru en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo… y juega al ajedrez porque es un cabezota xD hay gente que no aprende jiji los misterios los iras descubriendo poco a poco juasjuasjuas… nos vemos!!

- Thrud-sama: Ishida siempre a sido igual pero todo lo hace porque se preocupa… no te intriga como será el encuentro con Ichigo ahora que sabe, o más bien sospecha, quien es en realidad nuestro protagonista? Juasjuasjuas O.O como?? No se de que hablas pero yo de catalán y de valenciano no se ni papa :S yo soy de Andalucía lo que pasa que me he hartado de leer libros y fic de todos lados y a veces uso palabras de Suramérica o cosas así… si puedes ponerme un ejemplo te lo agradecería pues nada, sigue así que me ayudas mucho como todos los demás. Ciao

- Rikku Kuchiki: Hi. Te entiendo perfectamente, yo estoy igual de liada uff no veas como me explotan en la universidad… pero bueno, siempre puedo sacar un poco de tiempo para mi fic a mi también me gustó la escena Ichi/ruk . espero que este cap también te guste. aio!!

- lilita-condena:S Kisuke y Haru??? Jajajajaj las ganas de él!! Naaa a Haru le gusta Byakuya desde siempre jijijiji es verdad! no salió By-chan!! Oohhhh bueno, ya habrá tiempo de hartarse de él más adelante muajajajajaja cuando se entere de lo de Ichigo y Rukia va a explotar XD gracias por tus animo ;) nos vemos!!

- Kenkiaz: arigato . me alegra que te guste. Gracias pero para algunos si que son meras paranoias mías nuse, de todos modos lo importante es que yo estoy muy feliz de que cada vez lo lea más gente… ya continuo!! No te preocupes no lo voy a dejar nunca!! Jijiji espero otro comentario tuyo!!

Cap 13!!!!!!! Numero de mala suerte para algunos y de magia para otros!!

( os he contado alguna vez que yo fui un plus durante trece años?... en fin… odio a los bebés…)

ATENCION!! os recuerdo que el padre de Isshin fue el Rey pero que él, Isshin, vivió en el Seireitei junto con Byakuya por lo que llama papá al padre de By-chan ya que fue el señor Kuchiki quien cuidó de él todos esos años como si fuese su propio hijo. Digo esto porque no quiero confusión alguna con este tema tan delicado Ok?? XD

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hueco mundo:

Tras despertar, Aisen-sama estaba de más mala leche que de costumbre y las pagaba todas con él, Tosen. Por otro lado estaba la chica humana… maldita niña mimada… si al menos se callara un poquito…uff…

Tosen se paseaba de un lado para otro frente a la habitación donde se encontraba la irritante chica.

- ni siquiera te lo vas a pensar?- decía la voz de la chica al otro lado de la puerta.

- te he dicho que te calles!! No tienes ningún derecho a hablarme y menos de intentan convencerme de nada.

- pero…

- silencio! Sino te juro que te hago callar a palos!

La chica pareció rendirse ya que no dijo nada más.

Pero la joven muchacha no era lo único insoportable del lugar. noooo! También estaba el mal humor de Aisen-sama quien cada hora que pasaba estaba más desesperado.

En opinión de Tosen lo que le pasaba al pobre era que no estaba acostumbrado a no tener poder. No es que él, Tosen, estuviese acostumbrado a aquello, pero si estaba familiarizado con el agotamiento, algo muy similar solo que no dura tanto. Pero… Aisen-sama? él seguramente nunca halla sentido eso… quizás nunca a sido derrotado!! Aisen-sama es tan grande y está en tan alto lugar que al caerse se a dado de morros contra el suelo al cual yo estoy tan acostumbrado… en fin… espero que se le pase pronto y empecemos a movernos porque si me quedo un rato más delante de esta maldita puerta juro que me cargo a alguien!! … y no hay mucho donde elegir…

Mundo Real:

En la casa de los Kurosaki habían empezado a preparar la cena. Ichigo y Rukia hacía cinco minutos que se habían ido a comprar las bebidas y en la casa cada cual estaba a lo suyo.

Haru había acostado a Rangiku, quien se había quedado dormida tras comerse al rey de Yami con un peón, y ahora miraba la tele sin hacer ni el huevo.

Urahara estaba de un lado para otro recogiendo tiestos, limpiando y echándole miradas fulminantes a Haru.

Yami estaba en su salsa, nunca mejor dicho, mientras preparaba la cena con la ayuda de Yuzu con quien, por lo visto, compartía su afición por la cocina.

Al contrario que Yami, Isshin lo estaba pasando realmente mal para encender la barbacoa en el jardín. Tras unos diez minutos entró súper mosqueado en busca de Haru.

- no lo consigo! Esa puñetera mierda no se enciende!! – dijo cabreado sentando se en el sofá claramente harto.

- O.O como? Que tú, TÚ!, no puedes avivar un fuego?? – dijo Haru cambiando su cómoda postura.

- eso mismo – dijo cruzándose de brazos infantilmente.

- y como es eso? No se supone que el viento aviva el fuego?

- ¬¬… - Isshin la miró con mala cara. – recuerdas que no tenemos poderes, amiga mía?

- ais es verdad! perdona xD

- En fin… podrías ayudarme no?

- uff que pesado… - se rindió levantándose del sofá con pesadez. En ese momento llamaron al timbre y Haru reaccionó como si fuese el sonido de su salvación corriendo a abrir la puerta.

- ah! Hola Haru – saludó Karin entrando seguida de una tiritarte bola de pelo que resultó ser Hitsugaya más frío de lo normal.

- ven, Toushiro, siéntate que te voy a traer algo calentito ya veras como te poner mejor vale? – le dijo ella al chico que no paraba de temblar.

- vaya, vaya, vaya… quien lo diría? Que haces aquí piltrafilla? – le dijo Yami, desde la puerta de la cocina, al joven capitán.

- no te importa. – dijo el otro de vuelta intentando controlar los temblores.

- Yami no seas maleducado hombre, es un amigo de Karin, no chico? – intervino Isshin pasándole una manta por encima al muchacho. – mejor?

- si, gracias… - dijo mirando a Isshin como si le sonase de algo – usted es el padre de Karin no?

- correcto – dijo Isshin como si estuviesen en un concurso.

- compórtate, Isshin, que me avergüenzas hombre! – le dijo Haru empujándolo a un lado. – así que eres amiguito de Karin en? Por eso no estas con los otros?

Hitsugaya la miró con cierta desconfianza.

- lo cierto es que me separé un momento de el grupo y ahora no se donde están.

- en mi casa, los muy gorrones… - dijo Urahara conectando una estufita que había encontrado en un armario. – menos mal que te encontraste con alguien porque sino habrías muerto congelado… que interesante, tengo que investigarlo…

- déjate de investigar que todavía no has acabado de recoger la casa – le interrumpió Haru.

- O.O la casa?? Pero que dices?

- agradece que no es un palacio! – le dijo la otra poniéndole una escoba en la mano. – anda! A trabajar flojo!

Todos la miraron con mala cara. En ese momento llegó Karin con una taza humeante que le puso a Hitsugaya en las manos.

- despacito que quema vale? – le dijo con una ternura maternal desconocida en ella hasta el momento.

- gracias – dijo el algo incomodo por tantas atenciones.

- de nada tonto.

- anda! Que haces aquí Toushiro?! – dijo Ichigo haciéndolos saltar a todos.

- cuando has llegado?! – dijo Karin respirando entrecortadamente.

- o.O ahora mismo, no nos habéis oído?

Todos negaron aun con el susto en el cuerpo.

- seguro que es porque estamos acostumbrados a saber que vienes a dos manzanas de distancia… ves?! He encontrado el lado positivo! Ya no armas tanto escándalo!! – le dijo Haru loca de contenta.

- o.ou mira tu que bien… - dijo Ichigo no muy convencido de que eso fuera bueno. – y alguien me va a decir que hace este aquí?

- un respeto Kurosaki! – le dijo enfadado Hitsugaya.

- sabes? Creo que By-chan es una mala influencia para ti, chico – le dijo Yami.

- quien?

- Nii-sama – dijo Rukia sonriente a quien le hacía gracias el mote.

- por favor Rukia, no le digas así! Que se va a creer que es alguien! – le dijo Haru poniendo cara de asco.

- es que es alguien importante, y más para vosotros no? – dijo ella algo cortada refiriéndose al enlace sanguíneo que existía entre el Rey y Byakuya

- bah! No te creas – dijo con un ademán quitándole importancia – es que se le coge cariño… de todos modos yo podría hablarte de personas muy, muy importantes…

- oh no! Otra vez no! – dijo Yami horrorizado y tanto él como Urahara e Isshin salieron corriendo de allí.

- que pasa, Haru? – preguntó Rukia extrañada.

- nada hija, que esos tres son unos imbéciles… que iba yo diciendo? A si! Los reyes! Veréis, como sabéis hay muchas historias relacionadas con ellos pero solo yo conozco las más interesantes…

- que tienen de interesante historias de viejos decrépitos? – preguntó Ichigo aburrido.

- cuidado niño! No sabes de quienes estas hablando!! Reyes entiendes? Reyes!! Los más grandes de todas las almas! Prácticamente han sido Dios!

- -.- sigo opinando lo mismo…

Haru le dio una colleja la cual casi lo tira.

- escucha y aprende maleducado!

Ichigo la miró con mala cara frotándose la nuca.

- pero es que no me interesan vuestros reyes todopoderosos –dijo con burla – yo lo que quiero es cenar! Me muero de hambre…

- de lo que te vas a morir es de la paliza que te voy a meter como te vuelvas a meter con mis señores.

- no te enfades, Haru-chan, es que Ichigo desconoce lo que significa el Rey. No le des mucha importancia. A mi si me interesan tus historias – le dijo Rukia llevándosela hacia el sofá. Ichigo aprovechó para asomarse a la cocina.

- … pero el chico ya a superado lo de los poderes! No le va a pasar nada hombre! – decía Yami justo en el momento en el que Ichigo cambió su idea de entrar por la de escuchar la conversación. Al parecer Urahara y Yami se encontraban a solas en la cocina ultimando los detalles de la cena.

- pero…

- a la mierda! Mira, cuanto antes lo sepa antes volveremos a palacio con nuestro querido rey! – dijo Yami con énfasis.

- no Yami, el rey te a dado una orden directa así que…

- él aun no es rey! Entiendes? No haré nada malo y encima agilizaré la cosa!

- y si cuando sea rey te corta la cabeza?

- :S que no es Byakuya, hombre!

- ya… - Urahara suspiró largamente. – de todos modos deja que yo hable primero con él entendido? Luego haz lo que te de la gana pero yo no pienso defenderte cuando te juzguen por desacato y por ser muy pero que muy feo, tío! – le dijo Urahara dándole unas palmaditas antes de salir de la cocina sin ver a Ichigo quien casi se mata para esconderse.

A que venía esa conversación? A ver, pensemos mmmmmm han mencionado a el rey, si; y Yami quería decirle no se que a alguien por lo que Urahara le a dicho que no, correcto; y luego han hablado de convencer al rey para que les deje decirle no se que a alguien, exacto!; y luego casi me mato al esconderme aquí, eso es! Y… y que demonios hago aun metido en el trastero??!

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

En la tienda Urahara, Renji y Byakuya se encontraban cenando en el más duro de los silencios. Cuando los otros se fueron, Jinta y Ururu se encargaron de distraer al pobre Renji a quien por alguna razón desconocida no habían invitado a irse; pero ahora hacía casi una hora que habían ido supuestamente a "trabajar" junto a Tessai. Y no es necesario explicar el aburrimiento que podía sentir ahora el pelirrojo.

- eto… taichou? – dijo intentando entablar conversación. El otro dejó de comer y le miró con la seriedad que le caracterizaba. Renji tragó saliva antes de continuar. -mmm… que… que… esta bueno? – preguntó rápidamente al ver la cara de impaciencia de Byakuya.

- que ocurre, Renji? – preguntó Byakuya olvidándose definitivamente de la comida con cierta resignación.

Renji suspiró largamente.

- es que… me aburro, taichou…

Byakuya lo miró serio.

- crees sinceramente que eso merece ser mencionado?

- o.ou no… - dijo agachando la cabeza.

- pues saca un tema interesante entonces. – dijo Byakuya suspirando.

- bueno… la situación en la que estamos merece la pena comentarla no cree?

Byakuya suspiró aburrido.

- quieres saber algo relacionado con el rey? – dijo Byakuya quien sospechaba que eso podía ser interesante para su teniente.

- . bueno… si insiste… - dijo poniéndose recto y mirando a su taichou con todo el interés del mundo.

- uff que quieres saber?

- quien es el mayor? – preguntó Renji rápidamente antes de morderse la lengua.

Byakuya alzó una ceja.

- te refieres a quien es el hermano mayor? – dijo algo divertido por la pregunta.

Renji asintió lentamente.

- yo nací dos años antes que él…

- usted es el mayor?! O.O

- pero eso no importa – dijo Byakuya frunciendo el ceño – no compartimos padre…

- am claro, eso lo explica… entonces… su madre…O.O… da igual! Ya me callo, señor!! – dijo dándose cuenta que se había metido hasta el cuello en terreno pantanoso.

- no importa, es normal que sientas curiosidad, Renji, además yo no considero que sea una deshonra ser el hermano mayor de un rey – dijo tranquilamente. – aunque eso no significa que esté orgulloso de él…

- :S señor… no pensará hacerle nada si lo encuentra verdad?

- me temo que no voy a contestarte a esa pregunta – dijo con su tono normal de voz pero para Renji sonó como una amenaza de muerte.

El silencio volvió a reinar en la sala.

- olvídate ahora de ese hombre y preocúpate más por ti. – le aconsejó Byakuya vaciando de un trago el resto de su copa.

- no puedo, señor… me preocupa Rukia la verdad…

Byakuya lo miró con mala cara.

- Rukia…

- seguro que está con Ichigo! – dijo rápidamente Renji.

- y crees que así estaré más tranquilo?

- :S es verdad…

- ese mocoso… -dijo enfadado.

- lo se taichou, lo se…

………………………………………………………………………………...

Hirako caminaba tranquilamente por las oscuras calles de una barriada cercana a la tienda de Urahara. Al doblar una esquina se chocó con alguien haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo dolorosamente.

- lo siento! No miraba por donde iba, disculpe – dijo educadamente ayudando al otro a ponerse en pie.

- no te preocupes, chico, yo tampoco estaba muy pendiente… - dijo el otro sonriendo enigmáticamente tras mirar a Hirako de arriba abajo. -estas calles son todas iguales… crees que podrías ayudarme?… - dijo no muy preocupado de su situación.

- eto… pues la verdad es que no soy de por aquí y también estoy algo confundido – dijo mirando alrededor. – a donde va? Está cerca de aquí?

- valla, que mal. – dijo sin quitar la sonrisa. – voy a una tienda de comestibles que debe de estar cerca no si la habrás visto…

- una tienda? Que casualidad, yo también voy buscando una. – dijo Hirako – creo recordar que al doblar la esquina de la segunda calle hay un supermercado pequeñito. – dijo feliz de ayudar.

- no es ese el que busco –dijo negando sonriendo más aun – voy a visitar aun viejo amigo…

- …

Hirako lo miró con una ceja alzada.

- no estaremos buscando lo mismo no?? – dijo Hirako dudoso.

El otro simplemente sonrió antes de ponerse serio radicalmente. Hirako lo miró extrañado pero de repente algo duro le presionó en la espalda a la vez que una voz decía:

- no te muevas! Contra la pared!

Ambos fueron empujados contra el muro más próximo por la acción de otros tres hombres quienes iban encapuchados y armados con pistolas.

- que demonios hacen? – dijo Hirako retorciéndose debido al agarre de uno de los atracadores.

- cállate, mamón! Venga la pasta! Tú viejo deja de mirarme y saca la plata! – le dijo el supuesto cabecilla antes de propinarle una patada al misterioso hombre con el que antes conversaba tranquilamente.

- esta bien! esta bien!! – dijo Hirako desesperado preocupado por la seguridad de ambos – es poco pero tengo algo en la cartera y… auch! y una pulsera de oro…

Uno de los cacos le quitó la cartera y la pulsera en dos segundos. Mientras otro tiparraco le registraba todos los bolsillos a su dolorido compañero.

- jefe! este está seco

- como?

- que no tiene un puto duro el muy cabrón

- joder, se puede saber que clase de tío va por ahí sin nada para nosotros?? Contesta!!

El otro permaneció callado mirándolo fijamente.

- que contestes!!!

- es mudo!!! – dijo Hirako para evitar que le propinara una patada en la cara al extraño hombre.

Los delincuentes se echaron a reír.

- como que es mudo? Pues antes bien que hablaba! – dijo el jefe dándole la patada a Hirako – os estábamos observando, gusano – le susurró con malicia cogiéndolo del cuello.

- vaya! Pues si que hay que ser hipócrita – dijo de repente el supuesto mudo de quien se olvidaron por un momento, y había dejado KO a uno de los hombres para quitarle el arma con el que apuntaba a los dos restantes.

- bastardo…

- cuidado, humano! Te aseguro que si sigues con vida es porque no quiero que este chico salga herido – dijo recuperando esa sonrisa enigmática que le caracterizaba – así que aprovecha la ocasión y huye ahora que puedes.

Los otros se le quedaron mirando con la boca abierta.

- gracias, pero si eres un shinigami preferiría que te fueras a que me salvaras… - dijo Hirako más preocupado por su orgullo que por su vida.

El otro rió sin dejar de apuntar a los dos atracadores que quedaban en pie quienes los miraban como si estuviesen chalados.

- me llamo Ichimaru Gin – dijo alegremente.

- O.O entiendo… - dijo mirándolo con otros ojos – bien, a que esperas?

Gin sonrió y miró a los otros dispuesto a armar una carnicería. No dio ni un paso cuando un movimiento repentino le hizo girarse solo para ver como el tercer hombre se había sacado un arma de no se sabe donde y le dispara a quemarropa.

Todo sucedió muy rápido. Los tres atracadores salieron corriendo mientras Gin caía mal herido al suelo.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Como unos 300 años atrás: Seireitei

En un pasillo apartado de la academia dos chicos y una chica estaban molestando a otro muchacho, de aparentemente diez años, quien parecía asustado...

-que pasa kuchi-kuchi?? Es que eres tan inútil que no sabes hablar?? O es que nos tienes miedo?? - le decía burlón el que parecía el jefe.

-yo...yo...

- tú que? en enano? Es que acaso nos vas a hacer esperar mucho.

-yo... yo no tengo porque contestar!!

- o.O pero que pasa contigo piltrafilla? Es que no sabes que podríamos hacerte daño??

El chico se encogió en el sitio y cerró los ojos esperando el golpe mientras los otros tres reían a carcajadas. Sin embargo no lo tocaron y es más, de repente, callaron. El pobre chico no se atrevió a mirar por miedo a que fuera un truco, pero lo que sucedió a continuación le hizo no solo abrir los ojos, sino, aunque parezca extraño, sonreír...

- acaso tienen algún problema con mi hermano? - preguntó una voz que hizo estremecerse a los acosadores.

- yo... nosotros... - ahora eran ellos los que tartamudeaban para el regocijo de ambos hermanos.

- entiendo... voy a tener que tomar medidas con ustedes no es así? - los interrumpió el recién llegado dando un paso y haciendo retroceder a los tres.

- no es lo q parece, Kuchiki-sama... nosotros solo queríamos hablar...

- silencio!!!

Los tres delincuentes se encogieron de miedo.

- Isshin, te estaban molestando? - preguntó con un tono increíblemente menos amenazador.

- si, nii-chan... además dijeron que me harían daño... - dijo Isshin poniendo la mejor cara de pena que sabía.

Byakuya miró a los otros tres lleno de rabia pero no tembló ni perdió el control en ningún momento.

- así que querían divertirse no? bien...bien... -dijo fríamente desenvainando su Zampakuto bajo la mirada temblorosa de los otros -divirtámonos pues.

De inmediato los gamberros salieron corriendo despavoridos pero esto solo hizo que Byakuya sonriera.

- despedaza...Senbonzakura

Su intención no era matarlos, no aun, por lo que los "pétalos" tan solo les empujaban y les hacían algún que otro corte. Sin embargo el miedo que desprendían esos tres se podía palpar en el aire.

- nii-chan, déjame a mi!! Déjame a mi!! - decía Isshin.

Byakuya lo miró como si lo que pedía fuese un caramelo.

- no quiero, son míos...

- fuuuuuuuu nii-chan porfaaaaaaaa

- no - le decía serio mientras seguí maltratando a los otros.

- andaaaaa T.T porfiiii

- ¬¬u vale, vale... pero ten cuidado en? - dijo alejándose un poco. De inmediato los pétalos dejaron a las tres victimas y dieron unas vueltas alrededor de Isshin quien sonreía felizmente.

- hola chica! quieres jugar conmigo? - le preguntó a los pétalos quienes en respuesta volvieron a la carga detrás de los agresores quienes habían aprovechado para salir corriendo. Si alguno de esos chicos hubiese tenido tiempo de pararse a pensar, si es que pueden, se habrán asustado más aun ya que era ahora Isshin quien controlaba al zampakuto de Byakuya. Bueno, es lógico pensar que quizás Byakuya siga controlándola y todo fuese un teatro de los dos hermanos no? el caso es que Byakuya no parecía muy concentrado en la "pelea" ya que estaba hablando con una chica bastante guapa.

- y... dices que quieres hablar a solas con el hijo de la señora Kuchiki?

- así es - dijo la chica sonriente.

- pues estas hablando con la persona indicada - dijo el pecando de orgullo.

- ah! Que bien! pues venga, nos vamos...- dijo ella alegremente jalándolo del brazo

- en? Espera, espera y mi hermano? el también es hijo de mi madre sabes??

La chica se paró en seco.

- como???!! Que hay dos??

Mientras tanto Isshin estaba teniendo problemas pues no quería dañar a ninguno, solo asustarlos, pero no lograba controlar la fuerza de los ataques y se estaba asustando.

- nii-chan…? - al ver a su hermano ocupado optó por lo mas arriesgado y simplemente hizo que los pétalos se transformaran en una catana normal en su mano.

- cabrón!! Como te atreves a atacarnos??!! - le decía el más fuerte acercándose peligrosamente a Isshin. - voy a descuartizarte vivo!!

Pero su puño fue parado por una catana, no por la que sostenía Isshin, la cual apuntaba al suelo, sino por la de otro muchacho el cual no se sabía de donde había salido.

- ahhh!! Quien coño eres tu?? - dijo el agresor sobandose la mano herida.

- yo? - dijo el otro solemnemente - yo soy...

- Yamiiiiiii!!!! Que haces hay idiota??? Ven aquí!! - le interrumpió la chica a voces.

El tal Yami la miró con cara de pocos amigos.

- estaba hablando, Haru…

- pues déjate de tanto hablar y ven a aquí so flojo!!

- ¬¬ me disculpan un momento caballeros? ven conmigo chico - dijo Yami jalando del pobre Isshin. Cuando llegaron a donde estaban los otros dos Byakuya enseguida comprobó que su hermano estaba bien y enfundó su Zampakuto tras quitárselas de sus temblorosas manos a Isshin.

- ves como no te puedo dejar solo? además... esta señorita pregunta por nosotros.

- mmmm Haru... no era SOLO un chico? - preguntó Yami mirando alternativamente a los dos hermanos.

- no me digas?! y ahora que??? El jefe nos va a matar! sobretodo a ti!!

- y a mi porque?

- porque eres mas feo que yo y no le das tanta pena... ohhh te voy a extrañar tanto... - dijo haciendo como que lloraba

- ¬¬u ya veo...

- un momento, que pasa? No decía que querían hablar "con el hijo de la señora Kuchiki"? que más da que seamos dos?...

- mamá??! Que pasa con mamá?? Le ha pasado algo??!! - decía Isshin haciendo pucheros.

- no, no!! Nada de eso criajo – le dijo Yami despeinándolo – es cosa de vuestro padre más bien…

- Yami! Las explicaciones luego ok? – le dijo seria luego miró a Isshin sonriente y el chico le devolvió la sonrisa descaradamente como si fuese todo un rompe corazones.- jiji y tú como te llamas guapo?

- todos me llaman Isshin... pero tú puedes llamarme cariño si lo prefieres ;) – le dijo el con la voz más adulta que sabia poner. Lo cierto era que parecía muy convencido de que estaba ligando con la chica quien estaba apunto de echarse a reír.

- ejem… no es momento de tontería Isshin… - interrumpió Byakuya visiblemente celoso.

- jejeje no te preocupes By-chan… - le dijo Haru dándole unas palmaditas – a mi me gusta.

- como?! Y que es eso de "By-chan"?? – dijo ofendido empezando a enfadarse.

- es un mote :p – dijo ella echándose a reír y aprovechó que a Byakuya estaba ocupado con un tic nervioso que le había salido en un ojo- y dime, Isshin, siendo tan joven ya sabes manejar a tu zampakuto?

- … u.u la verdad es que no tengo aun Zampakuto…

- O.O y entonces que era eso que estabas haciendo? – preguntó Yami señalando hacia el lugar donde hacía ya rato habían estado los tres niñatos.

- ah! Eso… pues…

- Estaba manejando a mi Zampakuto. – interrumpió Byakuya.

- O.o que?

- es que nosotros… bueno… la verdad es que no sabemos porque… pero yo se bailar! Y By-chan no jiji – dijo Isshin guiñándole un ojo a la chica.

- oye! No le sigas el juego! Compórtate Isshin! Luego preguntas porque todos saben que eres el pequeño…

- que?? Es que no sois gemelos??

- -.-u es que acaso parecemos tener la misma edad??- dijeron los dos hermanos a la vez.

-… no mucho… - dijo Haru – entonces ya esta! No hay problema…

- Haru…

- …porque entonces nos…

- Haru…

- …nos llevamos al… al… - Haru miró pensativa a Yami.- que decías?

- nada, solo que no sabeos cual es…

- ya…

- estamos en las mismas…

- si…

- entonces?

- nos llevamos a los dos

- -.-u no se porque no me sorprende…

Los dos hermanos se miraron con el ceño fruncido y Byakuya se puso delante de su hermano mientras empuñaba su arma.

- nosotros no vamos a ninguna parte – dijo Byakuya desafiante.

Haru y Yami lo miraron con los ojos abiertos como platos y no tuvieron otra que echarse a reír.

Byakuya apretó los dientes y si no fuese por el apretón de muñecas que le hizo Isshin aquél encuentro había acabado muy… pero que muy mal.

- jijiji tranquilo, By-chan, no os vamos a obligar solo queremos que hablen con un colega nuestro y a él le decís si queréis venir o no. Deacuerdo? – le dijo Haru sonriente tendiéndole una mano.

Byakuya no cambió de aptitud pero Isshin le estrechó la mano alegremente.

- claro que si, preciosa. Vamos nii-chan? No puede pasar nada por hablar… no? – dijo tendiéndole la otra mano a Byakuya quien tras pensárselo un rato soltó la empuñadura de su zampakuto y le dio la mano a Isshin asintiendo. Sin embargo el menor de los hermanos Kuchiki no pareció conformarse con solo eso por lo que de un jalón juntó las manos de Haru y Byakuya entre las suyas.

- así esta mejor – dijo sonriente soltándolos.

Los dos jóvenes se miraron más rojos que un tomate antes de soltarse y mirar para sentidos opuestos.

Isshin rió para si y Yami se limitó a alzar una ceja y negar con la cabeza.

Al final lograron llegar a un jardincito solitario bastante alejado sin que ocurriese nada.

Cuando estaban cerca, los cuatro muchachos pudieron ver a un hombre apoyado en un árbol distraídamente mientras observaba el cielo embelesado.

- eh!! Kisuke!!! – dijo Haru corriendo hacia el misterioso hombre quien pegó un brinco tal que casi se cae al suelo.

- Haru! Por lo que más quieras, no me des esos sustos!! – dijo Urahara con una mano en el corazón.

- bah! No seas más quejica, hombre! – le dijo ella – ah! Hola Yoruichi! – añadió acariciando a un gato negro que estaba acurrucado a los pies del árbol - déjate de pamplinas, Kisuke, que tenemos un pequeño problema…

Urahara miró hacia donde estaban Yami, Isshin y Byakuya y luego miró a Haru con el ceño fruncido.

- veo doble o son dos chicos?

- no nos parecemos!! – dijeron los chicos al parecer hartos de que dijeran lo contrario.

- mmmm que quieres que haga, Haru? – dijo Urahara retrocediendo un paso – es que no eres capaz de dar con el adecuado o que? – le dijo burlón.

- ambos responden a la descripción que me diste!! Son hijos de Kazuyo-sama!! – dijo ella desesperada.

Urahara miró a los chicos con una ceja alza.

- esta bien… vengan aquí muchachos…-dijo haciéndoles señas. Tras mirar alrededor continuó- supongo que estarán confundidos así que pueden preguntar todo lo que quieran que nosotros preponderemos sinceramente.

Los hermanos se miraron indecisos.

- usted… - empezó Byakuya quien parecía intimidado – es un capitán… y… y… - Byakuya no pudo seguir y retrocedió un paso asustado.

- tranquilízate chico… no voy a hacerte daño – dijo Urahara tendiéndole la mano. – yo soy Urahara Kisuke, como creo que sospechabas no?

Byakuya por primera vez en su vida se permitió perder el control y tembló de miedo.

- usted… es… - Byakuya miró al suelo – es la mano derecha del Rey… - añadió en un susurro.

Yami, Haru y Urahara se miraron sorprendidos.

- mmm y como sabes tu eso, muchacho? – preguntó Urahara interesado.

Byakuya no respondió y miró a Isshin quien no parecía entender la gravedad de la situación pero estaba muy nervioso por la aptitud de su hermano.

- ah! Ya entiendo! No te preocupes chico – le dijo Urahara – no he venido por lo de la guardia real – dijo quitándole importancia al echo de que Isshin no hubiese sido llamado a defender a su Rey como lo habían hecho todos los segundos hijos de cada casa noble de la SS.

- lo cierto es que ni siquiera sabíamos que erais dos… - dijo Haru entendiendo ahora el miedo descontrolado de aquél chico tan guapo. No temía por él… sino porque se llevasen a su hermano… aish!… que mono es…

- si no vienen por… por mi… que quiere la guardia real de nosotros – preguntó Isshin directamente a Haru con algo de desconfianza.

- no somos nosotros… sino el Rey el que quiere veros…

- O.O que??!?!! – dijeron ambos chicos retrocediendo.

- shh, por favor chicos…

- para que? – preguntó Byakuya hecho un lío. Si no era por lo de la guardia real? Que quería el Rey de dos jóvenes nobles? Espera… no solo nobles sino… - el Rey conoce a nuestra madre? – preguntó astutamente.

- cual es tu nombre muchacho? – preguntó Urahara admirando la inteligencia del chico.

- Kuchiki Byakuya. – dijo orgulloso.

Urahara sonrió divertido.

- si, no hace falta que lo jures… y tú?

- Isshin – dijo humildemente tendiéndole la mano a Urahara quien se echó a reír.

El resto lo miró sin pillar el chiste como si estuviese majareta.

- con que Isshin en? Encantado de conocerte. – dijo feliz estrechándole la mano con énfasis ante las caras atónitas de los otros.

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

Como un siglo después:

En el salón de la mansión Kuchiki dos muchachos de aparentemente veinte años estaban estudiando en silencio. Bueno, al menos uno estudiaba… el otro estaba dibujando sin que le viese nadie.

- weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!! Chicos!!!! Chicos!!!!

- Haru! Crees que puedes entrar en mi casa de esa forma y… -.-u que haces? – dijo Byakuya mosqueado.

- quien yo? Nada – dijo ella poniendo cara de buena y escondiendo un garrote gigantesco tras la espalda. – no he roto nada!! Ha sido Yami!!

- Dios, que hecho yo para merecer eso… - dijo Byakuya con pesar.

- el Dios al que llama esta en una reunión aburridísima, por lo que Haru, la chica más guapa del universo, tiene el día libre y está jugando al béisbol. – dijo Haru tapándose la nariz para poner voz de contestador.

- ¬¬ béisbol? Con eso? – Se burló Isshin – ni siquiera con algo tan grande le darías a la bola jajajaja

- reunión? Que reunión? Que pasa? – preguntó Byakuya interesado pero no obtuvo respuesta ya que los otros dos estaban peleándose a piñas en el suelo. – chicos, por favor, no rompan nada…

- no… ai!... no te preocupes nii-chan… quieta!!... papá no llega hasta tarde… ven aquí estúpida!! – decía Isshin corriendo tras Haru.

- uff

Byakuya siguió estudiando pero al poco rato le volvieron a interrumpir.

- eh! Byakuya… donde están estos dos? – preguntó Yami sentándose en el sofá.

- estoy estudiando…

- no, ya no XD

- ¬¬ te piensas quedar?

- no puedo? T.T

- … claro que si… pero no me molestes.

- Ok

…

…

…

- esto es siempre tan aburrido… no se como es que Isshin puede vivir aquí

- uff no es aburrido, es tranquilo… y cállate ya…

- … lo que tú digas…

Mientras Byakuya y Yami continuaban con su "interesante" conversación, Isshin y Haru estaban haciendo de las suyas.

- ya verás, seguro que es un tesoro! .– decía Isshin entrando sigilosamente en el cuarto de sus padres seguido de Haru.

- tesoro? De que hablas Isshin?

- es que… desde hace unos días papá guarda con mucho secretismo algo en su despacho…

- o.ou y por eso tiene que ser un tesoro?

- ¬¬ claro que si! Shh – dijo girando el pomo del despacho.

- Isshin… no creo que esto este bien – dijo mirando alrededor plantada en medio del dormitorio del matrimonio mientras Isshin entraba por la puerta más alejada.

- quieres verlo o no? Cobardica… - dijo en un susurro terminando de entrar.

- no soy una cobardica!!

- shhh!!

- Ok… no soy una cobardica… -le susurró justo en el oído.

- pues cállate ya y ayúdame ha abrir el armario sin hacer mucho ruido.

- uff -.- a ver, quita renacuajo… - le dijo apartándolo de delante de un armario enorme el cual medía más o menos lo mismo que el cuarto que la chica poseía. Tras un poco de forcejeo consiguieron abrir un poco una de las puertas y asomarse dentro.

- está dentro de un cofre… es… así de grande – le dijo Isshin describiendo con las manos un objeto de considerables dimensiones. – y es de bronce… venga! Entra y búscalo!

- O.o que? Pretendes que entre ahí? Te crees que soy tonta? Si, claro… para que me encierres! – le dijo Haru negándose rotundamente. – y si viene el señor Kuchiki?

Isshin la miró arrugando la nariz.

- Ya te he dicho que papá no vuelve hasta la tarde… no hay problema – dijo haciendo un ademán.

Esta vez fue Haru la que lo miró feo.

- mira que eres imprudente… si el jefe se entera…

- y que? Peor seria que lo supiera Byakuya… - dijo estremeciéndose nada más de pensarlo.

- temes más a tu hermano que a tu padre O.O

- uff quieres entrar y sacar de una maldita vez el tesoro?!! – dijo el chico perdiendo la paciencia.

- entra tú!

- que??!! Yo?? – dijo señalándose – con la de bichos que tiene que haber ahí:S

- -.-u en fin… ya entro yo… nenaza…

- soy un príncipe! – dijo Isshin viendo que la anterior excusa no era muy convincente.

- solo cuando te conviene… el día que llames padre a mi jefe quizás te dé la razón.

- … cállate. – dijo molesto sentándose en el escritorio.

Tras suspirar largamente, la chica entró en el armario y al momento salió arrastrando algo así como un cofre.

- wiii!! Te quiero Haru!! – dijo el chico tirándose encima de ella.

- quita idiota! – le dijo pegándole una piña sin miramientos. – y ahí no hay nada, ni bichos ni una maldita mota de polvo!! – le dijo seria – había olvidado lo sofisticados que son los nobles…

- XD boba

- ¬¬ anda, toma tu estupido cofre – dijo poniéndolo sobre el escritorio.

- way!! Ábrelo! Deprisa!

- y que pasa contigo es que no tienes manitas o que?

- y si es la caja de Pandora :S

- créeme, ya la abrió tu madre cuando te tuvo a ti.

- ¬¬ baka

- XD

- ok, lo abro yo… - dijo el chico abriendo, con todo el cuidado del mundo, el misterioso cofre. Tras un rato de indecisión lo abrió de un tirón y ambos se alejaron corriendo sin razón alguna. Tuvieron que pasar unos minutos antes de que se atreviesen a echar un vistazo y lo que vieron era lo último que esperaban.

- -.-u una llave?? Jooo no me digas que ahora tenemos que averiguar que abre! – dijo Isshin decepcionado.

- I…Isshin… vámonos… vámonos!! – dijo Haru jalando del chico.

- pero que te pasa? Es que estas chalada o que? – le dijo pero una fuerte energía espiritual le hizo callar y volverse hacia la olvidada puerta donde el señor Kuchiki los miraba con cara de pocos amigos.

- ups… hola papá… has vuelto pronto – dijo poniéndose ante el cofre – que… que tal en el trabajo? – dijo temblando de miedo.

El otro se limitó a avanzar hasta ellos, pero no se paró, cerró el cofre y lo guardó donde estaba antes de darse la vuelta y mirar seriamente a los dos chicos.

- puedo saber que hacen aquí? – dijo en un tono frío que hizo estremecerse a los dos jóvenes.

- esto… señor… nosotros…

El señor Kuchiki alzó una mano para que la chica callase.

- que pasa Isshin? Eres tan cobarde que dejas que tus lacayos te defiendan? – preguntó con un toque burlón en la voz.

- Haru es amiga mía!! – dijo en un tono más alto de lo que pretendía. – solo queríamos… quería! Porque ella no tiene nada que ver con esto, yo quería ver que era eso que guardabas con tanto misterio… nada más… lo siento, papá…

El mayor los miró serio pero al final suspiró largamente.

- no era más fácil que me preguntaras?

- pensé… pensé que no era de mi incumbencia…

- sin embargo te has querido involucrar… no?

Isshin lo miró dudoso de contestar.

- os vi, a ti y al señor comandante… os vi traerlo y esconderlo… mencionasteis al Rey! Quería enterarme! … perdóname, no pretendía que te enfadaras. – dijo Isshin agachando la cabeza.

El otro aun tardó un momento en digerir las palabras del curioso chico antes de reír divertido.

- nunca dejará de sorprenderme.

- el que? – preguntó confundido Isshin levantando la cabeza.

Su padre le despeinó con cariño.

- de lo modesto que eres, hijo – le dijo sonriente

- no como otros ¬¬ que llegan a ser pedantes – dijo Haru cruzándose de brazos. – como todos los shinigamis…

Inmediatamente, como si fuese un resorte, Isshin se tiró encima de la chica espachurrándola.

- retíralo! – le gritó sujetándola contra la pared.

- no! Nunca! – le dijo ella haciéndole cosquillas haciendo que aflojara el agarre.

- quieta! Eso es trampa!! – dijo Isshin poniéndole la zancadilla y cayendo los dos al suelo.

- Ahhh!! Quita de encima pedazo de carne con ojos!!!

- :S yo también te quiero… - le dijo ofendido. –oye… porque peleamos?

- o.ou yo que se!! El asunto es que pesas!!!!- le dijo ella pegándole un empujón haciendo que se chocase contra la pared.

- ita! Bestia!

- niño chico!

- fea!!

- monstruo horrendo!

- cara cul…

- ya basta!! – intervino el señor Kuchiki cuando aquello se estaba pasando de la raya. – no me hagan enfadar… es que no saben resolver los problemas como gente civilizada.

- qué dices papá? Civilizada? La cacho burra esta?? – dijo Isshin señalando a Haru.

- ui, no veas lo culto que te a quedado eso… jefe – le dijo visiblemente enfadada saliendo por la puerta sin más.

- uff… que mujer! No la entiendo! En serio, papá, siempre se enfada… - se quejó Isshin.

- insultándola así… no decías que es tu amiga?

- mmm? Que? No, no, no se a enfadado por lo de los insultos! Eso son bromas entre nosotros… es solo que… bah! Da igual… -dijo quitándole importancia.- oye, papá, de verdad que no estas enfadado.

- estoy algo molesto porque no recurriste a mi antes de meterte a untadillas en mi despacho.

Isshin puso la mejor cara de niño bueno que sabía poner haciendo que su padre suspirara largamente.

- está bien, te diré que es, si tu me cuentas porque se enfada tu amiguita contigo.

- O.O de verdad te interesa?

- claro! Todo lo que entristezca a alguno de mis hijos me interesa mucho, a lo mejor puedo remediarlo… nuca se sabe. – dijo el adulto sentándose en su escritorio y ofreciéndole asiento al chico al otro lado de este.

- no puedes, papá… - dijo el chico con pesar – es que… es algo incomodo…

- un trato es un trato, Isshin – le dijo el otro alzando una ceja como solía hacerlo Byakuya.

- uff es que… Haru piensa que yo no reconozco al rey como… como…

- como a tu verdadero padre?

- no digas eso! No es verdad! tu eres mi verdadero padre! Él solo es por la parte sanguínea nada más! – dijo molesto visiblemente harto de decir aquello.

- pero Isshin… esa parte sanguínea le convierte en tu padre, y a ti en príncipe heredero… algún día serás rey y no puedes permitirte decir que Eien-sama no es tu padre. Entiendes?

- pero es que yo no quiero ser rey, papá! Yo quiero estar aquí, con vosotros!

El señor Kuchiki cogió aire para soltarlo poco a poco mientras se frotaba la nuca.

- por favor, Isshin, no lo hagas más difícil…

- lo siento… pero no voy a cambiar de opinión… y bien? Que es eso tan importante que el comandante te a confiado?

Su padre lo miró ceñudo antes de comprobar que la puerta estaba cerrada.

- acércate… veras, esto es un secreto que no puedes contarle a nadie…- le dijo en un susurro casi inaudible.

- claro! Solo a By-chan, Yami, Haru, Urahara y Gin. – dijo Isshin sonriente.

- -.-u he dicho a nadie, esto es muy serio… - le regañó

- joooo entonces no quiero saberlo – dijo poniéndose en pie.

- como?

- es que si no puedo compartirlo con mis amigos para que demonios quiero saberlo?

Su padre lo miró con admiración.

- en serio, Isshin, cuídate de las malas personas porque tu eres un alma buena. – le dijo preocupado.

- tranquilo! No has visto el repertorio de tarados que darían su vida por mi? – dijo Isshin riendo.

- si, pero dudo que puedan protegerte de un ataque directo al corazón.

- porque no?

- porque el corazón es muy difícil de proteger y tú seguro que te enamoras de la chica equivocada… como tu hermano – dijo frunciendo el ceño.

- Byakuya no esta equivocado, papá, eso es amor puro sin reservas. Cuando yo encuentre algo así nada podrá impedirme que sea feliz. Ni siquiera las leyes! – añadió al ver la cara de su padre. – tranquilo, ya soy mayorcito ;)

- eso es lo que me preocupa…

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Actualmente: mundo real

En la casa de los Kurosaki ya estaban todos, incluida Rangiku, terminando de cenar.

- Uff estoy llenísimo – dijo Ichigo estirándose.

- nii-chan no te despereces en la mesa que hay invitados- le regañó Yuzu.

- por mi no te cortes – dijo Matsumoto quien aun conservaba algo de la borrachera.

- tu mejor cállate que aun no me has explicado porque estas aquí – le dijo Hitsugaya de malas pulgas.

- pues porque me invitaron…

- pero si no conoces a nadie…

- como que no? Haru es mi amiga y además no necesito conocer a nadie para pasárselo bien. Has visto lo guapo que es el de la barba? – dijo en un intento de susurro que todos pudieron oír, señalando a Isshin quien se limitó a sonreír.

- olvídate de él, esta fuera de tu alcance. – le dijo Haru amenazante apuntándola con la cuchara del postre.

- oh venga Haru, no vamos a romper nuestra amistad por un hombre verdad?

- rompería mucho más que eso – le dijo Haru entrecerrando los ojos.

- venga chicas por favor no peleen – dijo Isshin sin disimular la alegría que le producía que se peleasen por él.

Cada una volvió a lo suyo un poco mosqueadas con la otra. Y antes de que todo el mundo se empezara a levantar, Urahara puso en marcha el plan B prima.

- oye, Isshin! No tenias algo importante que decirle a Ichigo?

El aludido miró desconcertado a Urahara y luego a Ichigo quien tenía su característico ceño fruncido.

- que pasa, viejo? – preguntó Ichigo más mosqueado que un pavo en navidad cuando escucha la pandereta.

- es cierto, hijo, tengo algo muy importante que decirte pero… veamos… no quiero que nadie me interrumpa entendido? – dijo Isshin de repente muy serio y todos asintieron. - Ichigo, si puedes conservar la cabeza cuando a tu alrededor todo se va a la mierda; si puedes confiar en ti mismo, y solo en ti mismo; si puedes esperar y no preguntar cada cinco minutos; si puedes soñar sin quedarte embobado; si puedes pensar sin salir mal parado; si puedes caminar entre reyes y darte cuenta de ello; si ni los enemigos ni las mujeres pueden rallarte; tuyo es lo que es tuyo! Y, lo que es más, serás un Hombre, hijo mío! – dijo solemnemente

- O.Ou

- voy a suicidarme – dijo Urahara cortándose otro trozo de tarta.

- a que ha venido eso? – preguntó Haru.

- ah! No era eso lo que tenía que decirle? – preguntó Isshin inocentemente.

- es usted muy gracioso, señor Kurosaki – dijo Rukia echándose a reír más por las caras de todos que por lo dicho.

- gracias Rukia-chan, pero ya te dije que puedes decirme Isshin que aunque no lo creas aun soy muy joven para eso de señor…

- si claro, joven comparado con quien? – le dijo Haru cruzándose de brazos.

- comparado contigo por ejemplo – dijo sacándole la lengua.

- serás bastardo!

- y con mucha honra! Pero no dejes que la envida te corroa – le dijo Isshin burlón.

En ese momento llamaron al timbre.

- ya abro yo! – dijo Isshin visiblemente huyendo de Haru.

Al abrir la puerta no había aparentemente nadie.

- Hola?

- I.. Ichigo… – se oyó a una voz apagada cerca de la valla.

- quien es? – preguntó Isshin con desconfianza avanzando hasta una figura que respiraba entrecortadamente oculta por las sombras de la noche.

- Ichigo, necesito… ver a Ichigo… - decía un chico según pudo ver Isshin cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca.

- tranquilo, muchacho, que a pasado? Estas bien? – peguntó preocupado cogiendo al chico justo en el momento en el que se desplomaba de cansancio.

- yo si! Es él… creo… creo que está muerto –dijo con pesar el muchacho señalando hacía una carretilla cercana.

Cuando Isshin se asomó a ver que había allí solo pudo decir una palabra.

- Haru!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Dentro de la casa tanto Haru como Yami estaban ya de pie y armados con los cuchillos más afilados cuando oyeron gritar a Isshin y sin pensárselo siquiera, salieron corriendo.

- jefe?! – dijo Haru cuando salió a la oscuridad.

- estoy aquí!

- estas bien? – preguntó Yami cuando llegó a él.

- si, el problema es otro. Necesito que volváis y le digáis a Kisuke que venga y que no dejéis salir a nadie del salón entendido?

- si señor! –dijeron los dos a la vez corriendo como locos hacia la casa.

- ven conmigo chico, has hecho bien trayéndolo – le dijo al muchacho quien estaba muy nervioso – crees que puedes ayudarme? Hay que meterle dentro. – dijo señalando la carretilla.

Cuando los alcanzó Urahara ya casi habían llegado a la puerta de urgencias.

- Isshin que pasa?

- ayúdanos y ahora nos enteraremos. – dijo señalando la carretilla en la penumbra.

Una vez dentro de la zona que pertenecía a la clínica, Isshin encendió la luz y tuvo que taparle la boca a Urahara para que no gritase al ver quien estaba inconsciente en la carretilla.

- no es momento de estupideces. Necesito ponerlo en una camilla, luego quiero que vayas a buscar a mis hijas, solo a las niñas, y que traigas algo caliente para este muchacho.

- de… deacuerdo – dijo Urahara ayudando a Isshin a poner al hombre inconsciente en la camilla.

- corre, vete!

- Si señor! – dijo algo impactado corriendo a cumplir sus ordenes.

- uff a ver… como te llamas, hijo? –preguntó Isshin al muchacho mientras llevaba la camilla a quirófano seguido del impactado chico..

- Hirako… se va a poner bien? – dijo el chico mirando a su alrededor.

- vamos por partes, Hirako. Yo me llamo Isshin y soy el padre de Ichigo…

- ah! Donde esta Ichigo?!

- sshh esta bien, tranquilo, ahora necesito que me cuentes que a pasado. – le dijo Isshin mientras se ponía una bata blanca.

- le han… le han… disparado! Eso! Con un arma de fuego!

Isshin frunció el ceño.

- y quien a sido?

- unos delincuentes… yo… yo no pude…

- te aseguro que has hecho lo que estaba en tu mano. Ahora lo importante es salvarle la vida. Puedes quedarte o esperar fuera, pero procura no estorbar.

- no se preocupe… esperaré fuera.

Cuando Hirako salía del quirófano las dos niñas entraron corriendo sin ni siquiera mirarlo.

- toma, Hirako, aun quedaba algo de café caliente… - le dijo Urahara haciendo que pegase un respingo.

- Urahara-san… él es medico? – preguntó señalando la puerta.

- claro… - dijo dando a entender que era obvio.

- no sabía que el padre de Ichigo fuese medico…

- apuesto a que ni siquiera sabias que tenía dos hermanas.

- no, no lo sabía… menudo amigo soy – dijo sonriendo sin ganas.

- no eres el único que se siente débil – le dijo el vendedor dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda. – todos estamos igual.

- si ese señor muere…

- eso no pasará.

- como estas tan seguro?

- porque Isshin es el mejor medico del mundo, solo que es demasiado modesto como para admitirlo y se conforma con trabajar aquí.

- y tu que haces aquí? – preguntó el chico sorprendido.

- bueno… digamos que estábamos celebrando algo de lo que, sinceramente, no tengo ni idea de que es. xD

- entiendo… - dijo el chico suspirando. – seguro que se estarán preocupando por mi…

- quieres que te acompañe a casa? A mi no me importa…

- no, no… no voy a irme sin saber… sin saber si se va a salvar… -dijo señalando la puerta.

- te voy a ser sincero, Hirako, en esta casa no hay ni un maldito humano… nadie debe saber que él esta aquí, entiendes verdad?

El chico asintió lentamente.

- quien está en la casa?

- mmm pues… Ichigo, Rukia, Haru, Yami…

- la guardia real esta aquí?? - dijo sorprendido poniéndose en pie. – no debí traerlo aquí.

- tranquilo! Ellos no le harán daño…

- no es eso! Como sabemos que él no hará nada malo?

- anda ya! Que te estas preocupando por el rey? Desde cuando te importa a ti un shinigami?

- no es un shinigami cualquiera, huyó de la SS y se vino a vivir aquí y ahora no quiera volver… es como nosotros – dijo señalándose – seguramente ni siquiera se oculte por simple capricho… por eso me preocupa que Ichimaru pueda hacerle daño…

Urahara lo miró un momento antes de echarse a reír.

- pero que dices? No te preocupes hombre jajaja pero si Gin e Isshin son amigos desde que iban a la academia jajajaj – dijo divertido pero se calló de repente al ver como la expresión del chico cambiaba radicalmente a una de absoluta sorpresa. – mierda…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

XDDDDDD

En serio, me encanta lo grande que tiene la boca.

En fin… espero actualizar más a menudo ahora que se acercan las vacaciones…

Por cierto! Lo que dice Isshin a Ichigo es su versión del nuevo anuncio de Repsol xD

Bueno… no se que más aclarar la verdad… si les surge cualquier duda pregunten por favor

Ah! Y deciros que el 25 viene papá Noel así que hay que escribir la carta!! Así que ya sabéis, pedid que yo ya veré si puedo satisfacer vuestros deseos ;)

Nos vemos

Dew

By Lord Voldemort


	14. Chapter 14: Explicando el Futuro

ATENCION:

Primeramente disculparme con vosotros, se lo que es que te dejen a la mitad de una historia. Lo siento de veras, sobre todo porque este ff me gusta mucho sinceramente pero... ciertas circunstancias me hicieron dejarlo.

La primera es que tenía exámenes. Ya dije que esperaba que no afectara, pues bien, afectaron...

Otra es que, honestamente, el manga empezó a echar por tierra mis teorías y eso me desanimó mucho. Sumando eso y que yo ya no tenía más de capitulo y medio escrito, lo dejé.

Incluso se me había olvidado!!

Han pasado muchas cosas estos... mmm 8 meses? Ostia, tenéis que estar cabreados con migo... ahora yo soy JK Rowling y vosotros los lectores: S

Sorry de nuevo

Que si voy a actualizar?

Mmmm

Supongo, pero no prometo nada.

En fin... os escribo esto porque lo he flipado en colores cuando he entrado por casualidad y e visto los comentarios :(

Yo... lo siento.

No tengo perdón, os e fallado chicos...

Uff

_Po ná_ me pondré a buscar la basura que tenia escrita y la publicaré a ver si consigo terminarlo...

Sugerencias? Porfa si?

Ahora no me acuerdo ni de quien era Haru...

XD es broma!!

Os pego un cacho y me decís si sigo o no ok?

Por cierto:

SuiGol: HitsuKari?? Esa contracción ya existe?? Merlín llevo mucho fuera del negocio. Es la pareja favorita de mi nee por eso hago alusión a ello pero vamos que ahí no hay tomate ni pa mojar un cachito pan. Pero da cosa no? XD tu arma el AD y yo si que me jubilo :( que he hecho yo para q todos me odien tanto? Gracias por hacerme volver.

Sosaku: en serio? Vuelve a comentar y te dedico un cap XD. Gracias ;)

Shinawa: La madre... por ti más q na me asusté. Respondo por partes ok?

1. si, lee mi bio si quieres traumatizarte... o busca Lord Voldemort por la red y veras lo famoso q soy XD9. Jamón?? Que dices!! Pobres cerditos! Ya bastante es que me los coma yo no? hay que ver...10. XDD por eso me gusta tanto, porque los pj no se enteran de na XDD13. O.O cerca del final?? Ojalá! Si es que ese es el problema que aun me queda mucho por explicar...

Snif gracias por los ánimos y sorry por dejarte tirada al igual q a los demás. Podrás perdonar a este mago?

Angel: de oscuridad? O un ángel de luz? El caso es que te e cabreado y lo siento vale? Saludos

Rukia 159: gracias, supongo XD no se si lo e entendido todo.

Iriahs: By-chan puede ser muy mono si se esforzara un poquito... en fin...

Tania 14: pues te vas a inflar con lo que tengo sobre el pasado XD mucho By-chan de peke y más XD

Fenix oscuro: mmmm sinceramente a mi tampoco me cuadra pero antes de empezar yo a escribir esta historia ya estaba hecha en un rol en vivo y allí quedó bien XD. Intentaré aclararlo a ver que hago ahora que el maga me da más info de Gin.

Thrud-sama: yo tampoco lo se aun XD. Pero seguro que no se lo toman bien ninguno jajaja. ill no me falles q si actualizo es también por ti.

Chibi-Hinata: valla no sabia que lo del pasado gustara tanto... pos mas vais a tener XD

Alex: sisi eso q se partan los piños XDDD no en serio me encanta pelear a Ichigo y a Renji.

Kenkiaz: una de las metas de este ff es demostrar que By-chan es más humano de lo que parece... lo estoy logrando? XD

Esto es un trozo de lo que tengo, a ver que opináis:

Capitulo 14: Explicando el futuro

En una de las más grandes y selectas mansiones del Seireitei, cuatro chicos escuchaban atentamente sin ni siquiera parpadear, a un hombre de unos cincuenta años...

- ... fue un instante, solo un instante. Si no llega a ser por la rápida intervención del comandante... quizás no habíamos sobrevivido... - decía el mayor.

- pero papá, no les ganabais en número? - preguntó un joven Byakuya pensativo.

- ajam, eso creíamos - dijo su padre enigmáticamente haciendo que los chicos lo mirasen expectantes. - pero nunca hay que subestimar al enemigo, Byakuya. Pensábamos que eran menos porque son simples humanos con poderes... pero sin darnos cuanta los quincys no solo se habían multiplicado, sino que se habían unido!!

- la unión hace la fuerza... no papá? - dijo Isshin sonriente.

- si, hijo. Por ello se volvieron tan fuertes...

- increíble! Pero por muy fuertes que fueran no debieron de enfrentarse a nosotros, verdad señor Kuchiki? - dijo Haru educadamente.

- bueno... nunca se debe ir contra la ley, pero...

- ley? Ellos iban por Eien-sama!! Eso no es ir contra una estúpida ley!! Es ir contra Dios! - dijo Yami a quien parecía importarle un comino las miradas asesinas de Byakuya y Haru.

- ejem, si, bueno... algo de razón tienes. - le dijo el señor Kuchiki serio. - pero las leyes son las que rigen todo, incluso palacio.

Haru tuvo que taparle la boca a Yami para que no rechistara.

- el caso es que ganamos nosotros, que es lo importante... - dijo Haru sonriente.

- ganamos? Desde cuando te incluyes? Que yo sepa la guardia real no hizo nada en absoluto - le dijo Byakuya con tono burlón.

- serás...! - le dijo como grito de guerra Haru antes de tirarse encima de Byakuya y empezar a pegarle.

El señor Kuchiki rodó los ojos resignado mientras que Yami los animaba diciendo "pelea, pelea" e Isshin seguía perdido en sus pensamientos.

Todo aquél royo de la guerra con esos quincys y el intento de asesinato del Rey... y a él que le importaba? Por qué todos estaban empeñados en que supiera que pasaba en el mundo? Con lo horrible que es!!

Sin que los otros se diesen cuenta, cosa no muy difícil dada la batalla campal que allí estaba teniendo lugar, Isshin se levantó y salió de la casa por la puerta de atrás.

Fuera hacía un día estupendo por lo que decidió ir a dar una vuelta por los alrededores. Nunca se alejaba mucho cuando estaba solo, sobretodo porque no quería problemas con sus protectores más que por otra cosa.

- pshh! Pshh!

Isshin miró alrededor buscando a quien le estaba llamando.

- psshhh!!

Al parecer el eco del lugar no le permitía saber donde se escondía el gracioso que se estaba riendo de él, por lo que el muchacho dejó de buscar y cerró los ojos para concentrarse. Le bastó un segundo para detectar un jadeo cercano.

Sin pensárselo dos veces se agachó, cogió una piedra, y la lanzó directa al lugar de donde percibía la respiración.

- auch!! - se oyó gritar.

Isshin sonrió y se asomó tras una pequeña valla detrás de la cual se encontraba un muchacho algo mayor que él.

- jiji hola! - dijo Isshin divertido.

- vaya... será posible que hayas mejorado tu percepción, Kuchiki-sama? - dijo el otro sonriendo con maldad.

Isshin se cruzó de brazos enfadado.

- cállate!

Ichimaru rió por lo bajo mientras se sacudía la ropa.

- tranquilo, majestad, solo quería molestarte - le dijo sonriente haciendo una reverencia.

- te vas a enterar! - le gritó Isshin tirándose encima del otro con los puños por delante. - deja!... de!... reírte!... de!... miiiiiiii!! - le decía mientras el otro se partía de la risa bajo él.

- pero es que te enfadas con nada hombre! Porque te molesta tanto que te trate con respeto? - le dijo Gin quitándoselo de encima de un empujón. - además, pegas como una nena...

- eso no es excusa para que me ames tanto... - dijo Isshin divertido.

Gin le sonrió enigmáticamente.

-sabes que eres un blandengue, Isshin. Creo que deberías venirte conmigo al Rukongai... quizás así espabilarías un poco.

Isshin se puso serio, cosa no muy normal en él.

- ... sabes que no puedo. Mi padre me mataría. - le dijo con un deje de tristeza en la voz.

Gin frunció el ceño.

- no te parece que son demasiado protectores contigo? No se, a mi no me gustaría que me controlaran las 24 horas del día... - le dijo alejándose de allí tranquilamente.

Isshin lo miró dubitativo. Luego se giró hacia la mansión y sonriente se fue tras Gin.

- eh! Pringado! Espérame!! - le gritó mientras corría hacia él.

Desde la zona de las mansiones hasta la salida del Seireitei había un largo trecho por lo que al cabo de un cuarto de hora no llevaban ni un cuarto del camino.

- tengo que aprender shupo - dijo Isshin a lo que Gin se limitó a asentir. - no veas lo pesado que esta Byakuya con eso...

- normal, es alumno de Yoruichi-sama... - dijo Gin despreocupadamente.

- :( eso no es excusa para que me este dando la vara todo el día - dijo Isshin haciendo pucheros.

Gin, quien ya estaba acostumbrado a las tonterías del otro no le hizo ni caso.

- eses un aburrido... vámonos de fiesta! - dijo Isshin pegando botes.

- ¬¬ eso intentamos! Pero tu puñetera ciudad es enorme! - le dijo Gin entrecerrando los ojos.

Esta vez fue Isshin el que ignoró al otro.

Él, Isshin, podía estar todo lo loco que quisieran, pero había que admitir que Gin a veces se llevaba la palma con esa manía de hacerse el psicópata cada cinco minutos. Es que ponía de los nervios hasta al que más le conoce, o sea Isshin.

Qué porque lo conocía más que nadie? Bueno, antes habría que entender porque son amigos dos muchachos tan diferentes, al menos, en apariencia.

Hacía ya... cuanto? Más de cien años seguro...

Fue un día de esos en los que desde que te levantas todo, absolutamente todo, te sale mal... bueno, quizás no todo...

--Flash back--

Isshin caminaba tranquilamente por la academia shinigami haciendo el vago para variar, cuando unos gritos le llamaron la atención. A su derecha, en frente del tablón de anuncios, miles de chicos de agolpaban empujándose con histeria.

Por precaución se alejó de allí. No solía salir bien parado cuando había jaleo y prefirió, por una vez en la vida, ser precavido.

Quizás era por el jaleo que había montado en el extremo sur o porque era ya la hora de comer, pero a Isshin se le antojaba que la zona norte, donde se encontraba ahora, estaba demasiado silenciosa.

Al cabo de un rato empezó a inquietarse. Él aun no sabía detectar el reiatsu de los demás ni tampoco conocía más que unos cuantos Kidohs de defensa elemental. Ahora realmente se arrepentía de no ser un estudiante modelo como su hermano.

De repente escuchó unos pasos y frente a él vio que el propietario de los mismos se dirigía directamente hacia él. Isshin se puso nervioso. Nunca había visto a ese chico y su aspecto no le daba buena espina. Pero para su sorpresa el estudiante ignoró su presencia y pasó a su lado sin variar su marcha.

- buenas tardes - dijo educadamente Isshin más aliviado. Pero inquietantemente el otro en vez de tan solo responder al saludo o ignorarle, como la mayoría hacía, se paró en seco.

Isshin sintió un escalofrío cuando el chico se volvió para mirarlo sonriendo como si estuviese a punto de matarle.

- estas haciendo una apuesta verdad?

Isshin no supo como contestar a esa extraña pregunta y se limitó a mirarlo con cara de idiota.

- ya decía yo... - dijo el otro fríamente pero Isshin pudo distinguir un timbre de tristeza en sus palabras.

- yo... yo no he hecho ninguna apuesta senpai... solo le he saludado por educación verá si le ha molestado creo que debería hablar con mi hermano porque... - empezó a decir Isshin casi sin respirar prácticamente temblando.

El chico levantó una mano para que parara e Isshin no se hizo de rogar.

- no, no me ha molestado - dijo serio evaluando a Isshin con la mirada - es que no suelen saludarme por educación sabes? - le dijo sonriendo de forma alarmante para Isshin.

- eto... pues perdona en? Yo... me voy que he quedado... que tengas un buen día - dijo Isshin nervioso retrocediendo mientras hablaba.

- espera, como te llamas?

Isshin tragó saliva.

- I... Kuchiki Isshin... - dijo tendiéndole la mano sin mucho ánimo.

- oh, ya veo... - dijo el otro sonriendo aun más mientras estrechaba la mano de Isshin quien estaba a punto de salir corriendo.

- yo soy Ichimaru Gin, Kuchiki... espero volverte a ver.

- si, vale... este... adiós! - dijo Isshin en cuanto vio su mano liberada y salió corriendo rumbo a un lugar muy muy alejado de aquel extraño chico.

"Dios, Dios, Dios, Dios, Dios!! Y todos sus muertos!!" pensaba Isshin cerrando de golpe la puerta de su cuarto sin saber que se estaba acordando de su propia familia.

-se puede saber porque todo me pasa a mi? Menudo diíta!! - dijo hablando consigo mismo.

"quién es ese demonio? Casi no podía respirar en su presencia! "

Agobiado se sentó en el borde de la cama.

"mejor no decírselo a nadie" decidió aun nervioso.

...

Al día siguiente Isshin se despertó sobresaltado mirando a su alrededor.

- se puede saber que te pasa? - le preguntó Byakuya quien le observaba desde la puerta. - es que quieres llegar tarde?

- no... ya voy! - dijo poniéndose en pie de un salto.

- date prisa, yo ya me voy... hasta la tarde! - le dijo Byakuya visiblemente molesto yéndose del cuarto.

Isshin suspiró y empezó a arreglarse a todo correr.

Al final llegó tarde y no tuvo más remedio que aguantar el sermón de su sensei.

Que si era un desastre... que donde tenía la cabeza?... Que si le pasaba algo... en fin, lo típico.

Al finalizar las clases de la mañana se escabulló directo al comedor común en vez que al privado donde seguro que le estaba esperando Byakuya y su mayordomo para seguir con la bronca.

Como llegó el primero pudo pedir la comida con tranquilidad y en poco tiempo ya tenía la bandeja y pudo coger un buen sitio en la mesa más alejada para pasar desapercibido.

Esta a punto de mojar pan en la salsa cuando le interrumpieron.

- hola - dijo alguien sentándose junto a Isshin. Este último miró a su derecha extrañado ya que nunca se le acercaba nadie, ni siquiera sus compañeros de curso. Pero casi se muere del susto al ver que el chico del día anterior le sonreía turbadoramente.

- auch! - se quejó al hacerse daño debido al brinco que metió.

- estas bien? - le preguntó Ichimaru con expresión preocupada.

- em... si, si... - dijo Isshin intentando aparentar estar calmado. - no vas a ir por una bandeja? - le preguntó esperanzado.

Pero para su desgracia su pregunta solo provocó que ichimaru volviera a sonreír.

- no. Come tú - le dijo tranquilamente acomodándose en la silla.

- porque no? Esta envenenada? :S - dijo Isshin mirando su comida con desconfianza.

El otro rió haciendo que a Isshin se le erizaran los vellos de la nuca.

- no es eso

- entonces? - preguntó aun desconfiado Isshin.

- simplemente no tengo dinero - le dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

- ah! Que tontería, yo te invito, hombre! - le dijo Isshin bastante aliviado. Pero el otro no pareció tomárselo bien.

- no he venido a pedirte limosna, Kuchiki - le dijo amenazadoramente.

Isshin lo miró con la boca abierta.

- perdona... yo solo te quería hacer un favor...-le dijo Isshin eligiendo con cuidado cada palabra como si su vida dependiera de ello.

- no es necesario - le cortó fríamente - solo quería hablar contigo.

- sobre que? - preguntó Isshin asustado.

- nada en especial - le dijo encogiéndose de hombros. - termina de comer primero.

Isshin se lo tomó como si de una orden se tratase y se comió todo. Después de recoger su bandeja regresó junto a Ichimaru quien le esperaba en la puerta que daba a uno de los jardines.

- si no te apetece no tienes porque hablar conmigo. - le dijo Ichimaru cuando estaban fuera al notar la incomodidad del chico.

- no es eso... - empezó a inventar.

- no me mientas, por favor - le dijo en un tono menos amenazador mientras seguían alejándose del bullicio.

Isshin lo miró dubitativo.

- no te conozco. - dijo simplemente mirando hacia el lado opuesto a donde estaba Ichimaru.

- eso tiene arreglo - le dijo el otro sonriente. - Para eso te he buscado, para conocerte - le dijo despreocupadamente.

Isshin se paró en seco.

- me has estado buscando?

El otro asintió.

- si, ayer sentí algo familiar en ti y quiero averiguar que es.

- no creo que yo tenga nada familiar contigo - le soltó Isshin con un deje de arrogancia mientras retrocedía.

El otro simplemente se rió de su comentario desconcertándolo.

- mira chico, no voy a matarte. Solo quiero hacerte una propuesta. - dijo mirándolo enigmáticamente.

- que... que propuesta? - preguntó Isshin intrigado pero manteniendo la distancia.

- como viene ocurriendo cada diez años... - empezó a decir mientras continuaba andando por lo que Isshin no tuvo otra que seguirle - ... este año se celebran los exámenes para ascender.

- te refieres a esas pruebas que te permiten saltarte cursos?

- ajam, me alegro de que estés informado. - le dijo Gin saliendo de los terrenos de la academia.

- ayer empezó el plazo para apuntarse... no veas el jaleo que había montado...

- lo se, por eso estabas en la otra punta no es así? - le dijo Gin sonriente.

Isshin aceleró el paso y se puso a su altura.

- como sabes eso??

- intuición.

- intuición?! - dijo Isshin incrédulo.

- si chico, intuición. Lo mismo que te dijo ayer a gritos que yo soy peligroso, lo mismo que te grita desde hace tiempo que esto es una trampa, y lo mismo que ignoras todo el día... yo sin embargo lo escucho. - le dijo sonriente parando en medio de una callecita medio iluminada.

- que?! Una trampa?? - dijo Isshin preocupado viendo que se encontraba en medio de una calle sin salida a bastante distancia de la academia y con un psicópata armado.

- eso es lo único que has sacado de todo lo que te he dicho? - le dijo Gin visiblemente desilusionado. - vamos a tener que trabajar mucho...

- de que hablas?! - le gritó Isshin sin poder controlar los tembleques.

- te estoy hablando de que voy a ser tu profesor particular, que nos vamos a presentar a esas pruebas y que ambos vamos a saltarnos por lo menos unos cinco cursos. - le dijo con impaciencia. - a no ser claro que te de miedo demostrar lo poderoso que eres - le dijo con tono burlón retándole.

Isshin lo miró con la boca abierta mientras su cerebro trabajaba a cien por hora.

- porque yo? - preguntó al fin.

Ichimaru se encogió de hombros.

- porque eres la única persona de la que me arrepentiría de matar.

Pero eso no tranquilizó nada a Isshin.

- mañana en la zona de entrenamiento a media noche. Si no vas entenderé que no te interesa. - le dijo yéndose de allí dejándolo solo.

--Fin del flash back--

Perfeccionaré el otro cacho a ver que tal.

ven ahora todo lo que hay que explicar? un personaje no se pasa de bando asi porque si no? XD


	15. Chapter 15: Situaciones Forzadas

El peor castigo para un escritor es no tener comentarios...

Gracias: Thrud-sama, Fenix oscuro y Marcia por no castigarme

Los animos se agradecen e intentaré estar a la altura...

Ah! por cierto! con respecto a lo de la ortografia... lo de las mayusculas es verdad... Con lo que me gustan las mayusculas!! XD pero lo otro... sorry pero está en mi naturaleza!! no lo quiero cambiar... piensa que está en inglés XDD

Aqui os dejo otro cap... a ver que os parece... prometo no liar mas la bola pero es que me gusta tanto...:P

+-+--+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+--+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+--+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+--+--+-+--+-+-+--+--+-+--+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Aun en el pasado:

Los dos amigos continuaban su escapatoria sin detenerse.

- Oye Isshin, este año te gradúas no?

- Si! - Dijo Isshin sacando pecho.

- Y ya sabes en que escuadrón vas a entrar?

Isshin lo miró dubitativo.

- No creo que me dejen entrar, Gin...

- O.O Y eso porque? Si eres muy poderoso! Seguro que llegas a capitán antes que el estirado de tu nii-chan - Le dijo Gin burlón.

Isshin rió.

- Ya veré... por ahora me conformaría con entrar aunque sea de barrendero xD

- Tu padre te ve con una escoba y se muere del susto! Jajaja - Decía Gin riéndose nada más de imaginarse la escena.

- XD Cierto! Soy un noble, no puedo hacer ningún trabajo de la plebe jejeje

Tardaron un rato en tranquilizarse y seguir su camino.

- Ellos solo se preocupan por mi bienestar... - Dijo Isshin

- No tienen porque, ya no eres un crío, sabes defenderte y muy bien la verdad.

- Claro!! me enseñaste tu - Le dijo felizmente Isshin

Gin se paró y miró al futuro rey.

- Y estoy orgulloso de ello, te has vuelto muy fuerte...

- Díselo a mis padres! Porfa, que no me dejan ni respirar. Creo que ni siquiera me dejan estar contigo...

- Tu quieres estar conmigo?

-Claro! - Casi le grita Isshin sorprendido - Eres mi amigo no??

- Tu para mi eres el único amigo que tengo. - Le dijo serio. - Y daría mi vida por ti.

- Tú... tú también eres muy importante para mi y... y... confío en ti, si es eso lo que quieres saber - Le dijo también serió un poco cohibido por las palabras del otro.

- Ja, confías en mi? Pondrías tu vida en mis manos? - Preguntó burlón.

- Si - Dijo Isshin con seguridad.

- Entiendo... - Dijo y siguió caminando.

Isshin lo siguió aun confundido. Tras un raro de silencio no pudo más y rompió el hielo.

- Y... cada cuanto sueles salir?

- No se, cada vez que se me acaba el alcohol.

- O.O Tu bebes?

- Acaso tu no? - Le dijo Gin sorprendido - Ves como te controlan demasiado?

- Pero beber por vicio es malo.

- Que va, cuando lo pruebes no dirás eso XD

Ambos chicos se dirigieron a las puertas del Seireitei sin interrupciones charlando de sus cosas y cientos de bobadas más. Para cuando alcanzaron una de las puertas ya estaba medio anocheciendo, pero eso no les importó. El problema fue que cuando estaban apunto de atravesarlas alguien los detuvo.

- Isshin? - Dijo una voz imponente haciendo que a los chicos se les olvidase respirar. - a donde vas muchacho? - preguntó seriamente la misma voz.

Los chicos se dieron lentamente la vuelta para encarar al adulto que los miraba con el ceño fruncido. Isshin miró a su alrededor y se quedó algo pasmado al ver que en la calle solo estaban ellos tres.

- Donde están esos dos? - Preguntó el adulto mirando alrededor sin prestar la más mínima atención a Gin.

Claramente se refería a Haru y a Yami quienes "no deben" separarse ni un instante de su protegido.

- Aaah... ellos... es que... veras... - Empezó a tartamudear Isshin sin atreverse a mirar al otro a los ojos.

- Puedo saber a donde ibas? - Preguntó impaciente asumiendo que se había escapado.

Ambos chicos dudaron.

- Gin. - Susurro entre dientes Isshin.

- o.O Que? - Dijo el otro de vuelta.

- Vete.

- Como?

- Que te vallas leñes! - Le dijo apretando los dientes.

Mientras ellos hablaban el mayor esperaba paciente haciendo como que no los oía susurrar.

- No voy a dejarte solo.

- No estoy solo idiota, déjame con él - Dijo Isshin señalando al otro quien ya estaba de brazos cruzados.

- Si claro, para que luego tenga que aguantar a la plasta de Haru culpándome de todo! - Le dijo mirando al extraño sin entender que le pasaba a Isshin.

- Esta bien, espera aquí. -Dijo armándose de valor y acercándose al mayor quien se había alejado un momento y miraba un cartel con el ceño fruncido.

- Eto... Eien-sama? - Dijo Isshin intentando atraer su atención

El otro lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

- Si me juras que no vas a salir del Seireitei haré como que no he oído eso. - Le dijo muy serio.

- No íbamos a salir!... solo a asomarnos un poco... -Dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior.

- Sigues sin entenderlo verdad? no puedes hacer lo que te venga en gana!

- Tu no eres quien para regañarme!! - Le contestó enfadado Isshin harto de que todos le controlasen a cada paso. Pero su grito alertó a Gin quien los observaba a escasos metros con el ceño fruncido.

El adulto suspiró largamente dándolo por imposible.

- No tengo tiempo para perderlo contigo

- Lo se - Le dijo Isshin apretando los dientes y dándole la espalda para volver junto a Gin - Por eso no te soporto. - Le medio gritó mientras se llevaba a rastra a un confundido Gin.

El otro los observó marchar un momento antes de dar un chasquido con los dedos.

Acto seguido "apareció" un hombre encapuchado a su lado.

- Les sigo, señor? - Preguntó el recién llegado mirando a la esquina por donde habían desaparecido los chicos.

- Déjalos, Zinan. Te necesito aquí.

El tal Zinan cambió su expresión de seriedad por una placida sonrisa que nadie pudo ver pues la capucha le cubría todo el rostro.

- Si, señor - Dijo disimulando lo contento que estaba de no tener que hacer de niñera - Llamo a Haru entonces?

El otro simplemente asintió mientras terminaba de leer el cartel que antes le había llamado la atención.

- Puedo que al final tengas razón y nos quedemos un poco más de lo previsto... - Dijo Eien quien se mostró indiferente ante la cara de decepción que pudo ver cuando Zinan se quitó la capucha debido a la sorpresa.

- Que?? Vamos a pasar la noche aquí? En la sociedad de almas? - Preguntó al borde del llanto el supuesto guardaespaldas.

- Bueno, si tu quieres dormir en el Rukongai... - Le dijo indiferente continuando su camino hacia el centro de la ciudad.

El otro lo siguió resignado.

- Y puedo saber porque? Señor? - Preguntó con fastidio.

- Mañana son los exámenes. - Dijo el Rey tranquilamente.

- O.Ou No creo que me guste...

- A mi si. Quiero saber cual es el nivel de la sociedad de almas... no quiero que decaiga.

Zinan rodó los ojos recordando que estaba hablando con el hombre más retorcido del mundo en cuestión de guerras.

Está bien, pensar en la seguridad de el país es muy bueno... pero es que obsesionarse con ser mejor con creces que el "enemigo" es pasarse un poco no?

Bueno... quizás fuera su deber estar prevenido pero en algunas cosas había que admitir que era más pesado que Byakuya hablando sobre el cumplimiento las normas.

Y hablando del joven Kuchiki, como es que no estaba con el descerebrado de su hermano? Con lo peligroso que puede ser dejarlo suelto por ahí :S

De repente Zinan recordó que tenia que avisar a Haru lo antes posible, o a alguien le podía dar algo malo...

Por otro lado, Isshin y Gin corrían como si tuviesen un petardo en el trasero. No fue hasta pasada una media hora que pararon para descansar.

- Jo-pe...tio...ten-go...que...a-pren-der...shupo...

--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+-+-+-+--+-+--+--+-+-+-+--+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

El presente, Karakura:

La noche ya estaba bastante entrada sin embargo en la casa de los Kurosaki aun no se respiraba tranquilo.

Por un lado estaban las personas del salón, es decir Ichigo, Rukia, Haru, Yami, Matsumoto, a quien aun le duraba la borrachera, e Hitsugaya. Los cuales por lo que se veía no estaban muy a gusto.

- Les exijo que me dejen salir - Decía amenazadoramente Hitsugaya apuntándolos, patéticamente, con un tenedor.

- Ya te hemos dicho que no, enano. - Le respondió Yami quien apostado contra la puerta parecía más un gorila de discotecas que un guarda espaldas real.

- Pero se puede saber porque? - Intervino Ichigo -Quien os a dado el derecho de cortarme a MI el paso?

- Yo mismos, así que a callar! - Contestó enfadado Yami.

Haru por su parte estaba muy a gustito sentada en el sofá mientras que Rukia vigilaba muy de cerca a Matsumoto por si se le ocurría hacer cualquier estupidez.

- Vamos a ver, tío. - empezó Ichigo despectivamente. - Tú para mi eres un don nadie así que aparta de MI puerta o te quito a patadas!!

Yami entrecerró los ojos y se remangó los brazos.

- A ver, niñato de mierda. Crees enserio que TÚ me puedes quitar, a MI?? - Le dijo con desprecio. - Pero si el que es un don nadie eres tu mierdecilla! Anda! Ven si eres Hombre!

Ichigo hizo un ademán de agarrar su espada para darse cuenta en el último momento de que no estaba, que había perdido todos sus poderes y que quizás nunca los recuperaría.

- Que pasa, gallina? - Preguntó Yami al verle dudar.

Ichigo lo miró calmadamente a los ojos. Sin odio, sin rabia, simplemente con calma. Para él aquella pelea había dejado de tener sentido cuando echó en falta a Zangetsu.

De repente la cara de Yami cambió radicalmente a una de terror.

- Que te pasa Yami? - Le preguntó Haru al verle retroceder.

Yami se limitó a sacudir la cabeza como si quisiera quitarse alguna pulga.

- No, nada... me ha recordado a una persona... - Dijo bajando el tono de voz según hablaba.

- Un déjà vu verdad? - Le dijo Haru sonriente - A mi me pasó eso cuando lo vi por primera vez -Dijo riéndose de la cara de sorpresa que puso Yami - Si, si... nunca he visto ojos como esos jiji

Rukia e Ichigo miraron a ambos sin entender nada.

- Ciertamente creo que te debo una disculpa Rukia-chan - Le dijo Haru mordiéndose el labio inferior con expresión divertida. - Creo que te puse celosa xD

Rukia por su parte se puso colorada. Era cierto que de primeras Haru no le había caído nada bien por el descaro con el que piropeaba al chico. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba había sido muy infantil por su parte ya que Ichigo y ella, en esos momentos, no tenían nada más que amistad.

- Lo siento, Haru, creo que me comporté mal contigo. - Dijo algo azorada.

- No te preocupes linda! No lo dije por eso! Fui yo la que jugó un poco sucio jijii - le confesó Haru - Ciertamente me atrajeron sus ojos pero yo me puse así para molestarte... espero que me perdones.

- Claro! No hay problema - Dijo Rukia cordialmente.

Mientras las dos chicas hablaban Ichigo se había acercado a Yami y ambos las observaban con cara traumatizada debido a la conversación exageradamente cordial que estaban teniendo.

- Desde cuando Rukia se pone celosa? - Preguntó en un susurró Ichigo para que solo lo oyese Yami.

- Y desde cuando Haru es tan amable? O.o - Le dijo el otro de vuelta.

Mientras tanto sin que nadie se percatara un "niño" de pelo blanco salió por la puerta de atrás de la casa.

Pero por si eso fuera poco el problema continuaba en el otro lado de la casa, concretamente en el fondo de la parte que pertenecía a la clínica. Allí se encontraba el resto incluidos Urahara y Hirako que esperaban en la sala de espera, valga la redundancia.

--Flash Back --

- Quien está en la casa? - Preguntó Hirako

- Mmm pues... Ichigo, Rukia, Haru, Yami... - Empezó a enumerar Urahara.

- La guardia real esta aquí?? - Dijo sorprendido Hirako poniéndose en pie. - No debí traerlo aquí.

- Tranquilo! Ellos no le harán daño...

- No es eso! Como sabemos que él no hará nada malo?

- Anda ya! Que te estas preocupando por el rey? Desde cuando te importa a ti un shinigami?

- No es un shinigami cualquiera, huyó de la SS y se vino a vivir aquí y ahora no quiere volver... es como nosotros - Dijo señalándose - Seguramente ni siquiera se oculte por simple capricho... por eso me preocupa que Ichimaru pueda hacerle daño...

Urahara lo miró un momento antes de echarse a reír.

- Pero que dices? No te preocupes hombre jajaja pero si Gin e Isshin son amigos desde que iban a la academia jajajaj - Dijo divertido pero se calló de repente al ver como la expresión del chico cambiaba radicalmente a una de absoluta sorpresa. - Mierda...

--Fin del Flash Back--

Por la mente de Hirako se pasaron infinidad de cosas, un torbellino de ideas y colores que le hizo marear y casi se cae si no llega a ser por la intervención de Urahara quien temblaba como un flan debido a la metedura de pata.

Ninguno dijo nada. Cada uno se quedó absorto en sus pensamientos, uno pensando en lo idiota que había sido; y el otro rezando para que Haru lo matase de la forma menos dolorosa posible.

Tras un rato, quizás horas, Isshin salió del quirófano seguido de las dos niñas que sonreían felices.

- No a habido suerte, el muy jodido se va a salvar. La bala no le dio en ningún órgano vital asíque en nada estará sonriendo como siempre. - Dijo intentando poner tono de doctor.

Los otros dos pegaron un brinco en sus asientos y lo miraron confundidos como si no se acordaran de Gin.

- Ei!! que os pasa? Tan dormido estáis? - Les dijo enfadado Isshin.- Yo aquí currando y vosotros roncando!! que fuerte me parece...

- No estábamos durmiendo, idiota - Le dijo Urahara molesto

- Si ya claro. Pos nada cada uno a su casita que es tarde y ese no se va a despertar hasta mañana por lo menos. - Dijo mientras los empujaba sin muchos miramientos para echarlos de la clínica.

Cuando ambos se fueron Isshin por fin pudo volver a la parte habitable de la casa. Pero cuando llegó al salón ya no había nadie. Sin darle más importancia se fue a dormir muerto de cansancio. Menos mal que estaba acostumbrado a no tener poderes porque sino... y como había terminado Gin con una bala en el cuerpo? Es que ahora era de la mafia o que? En fin, lo bueno es que se había salvado... a Isshin casi le da algo cuando lo vio :S y que hace el tío este aquí? No se supone que esta con Aisen? Es que se ha quedado encerrado aquí? Mmmm tendría que preguntárselo en cuanto despertara...

--+--+--+--+--+-+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--+-+--+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

A la mañana siguiente más de uno madrugó en la casa de los Kurosaki. Como Ichigo y Rukia que estaban charlando acarameladamente en el cuarto del chico desde hacia un rato.

- A si? Y viviríamos juntos? - Preguntó dulcemente Rukia acariciándole el pelo al chico.

- Claro! Y tendríamos una casita para nosotros y nos casaríamos y...que te hace tanta gracia? - Dijo mosqueado al ver como ella se tapaba la boca para no reír a carcajadas.

- Nada, nada, es que no te imagino casado y con niños y regando el jardín mientras saludas al vecino jajajaja

- Muy graciosa, pero es así no? La gente normal hace eso... si nos fugamos no podremos ser shinigamis nunca mas.

- Eso basándonos en la teoría de que podamos huir. - Dijo ella preocupada.

- Ei, tranquila - le dijo Ichigo abrazándola- Yo te protejo.

- Eso es lo que me preocupa, no quiero que te pase nada.

- Tarde - dijo él y ante la cara confundida de ella añadió - Ya me pasa algo, estoy enamorado de ti.

Ella se ruborizó hasta las orejas y escondió el rostro en el pecho de él.

- Yo también te quiero, Ichigo... prométeme que serás prudente.

- Sabes que no puedo - le dijo el preocupado - Sabes que Byakuya me saca de mis casillas a veces. Si te hace algo le mataré. - Le dijo muy serio.

Ella suspiró.

En el otro lado de la casa tres viejos amigos discutían acaloradamente.

- Se esta haciendo tarde, todo se esta desmadrando, debemos actuar ya! - decía Haru en un todo que no invitaba a replica.

- Os lo he dicho un millón de veces, no! - le dijo Isshin en tono infantil.

- Pues se lo diré a todo el mundo, sobretodo a Ichigo y a By-chan a ver que opinan - lo amenazó Yami

- Si haces eso te destierro - le amenazó Isshin en un tono nada amigable

- No tienes ese poder, a no ser que ocupes tu puesto claro. - Le dijo Yami tentadoramente.

- Basta! Salir de aquí, esto es una clínica.

- Y tu enfermito que tal esta? Cuantos más van a salir heridos por tu cabezonería en?

- Esto no a sido culpa mía... - Dijo Isshin dolido mirando hacia la puerta detrás de la cual descansaba su amigo.

- Claro que si! Devuélveme mis poderes!

- No puedo hacer eso...

- Claro que si! Usando la llave autentica.

- Mmmmm creo que no, paso de que me detecten en el Seireitei...

- Egoísta - le dijo Yami enfadado - A que tienes tanto miedo?

- A que mis hijos tengan que cargar con esto!!

Los otros lo miraron incrédulos

- En serio, si a mi me dijeran que soy heredero al trono no me lo tomaría tan mal.- Le dijo Yami convencido

- Si! Yo haría una fiesta! Y a vivir del cuento! - Dijo Haru sonriendo -Además que pasa con Rukia?

Isshin miró a Haru con el ceño fruncido.

- Eso depende de ella...

- Pues vas a perder a tu hijo - Le dijo Haru despreocupadamente.

- Si a de huir que así sea.

- Por Dios!

- Eso mismo - Le dijo Yami a su amiga

- Oh callaos ya.

Ambos lo miraron expectantes sin decir una palabra viendo como el otro pensaba.

- A partir de ahora vuestra prioridad es Ichigo, si el se va, vosotros vais con el

- Que??

- Estas loco??

- A callar! - Les dijo enfadado - El os necesita mas que yo

- Y nuestros poderes?

- Mmm - Isshin los miró duditativo - Cuanto tiempo a pasado?

- Desde el desmayo? Unos 15 días por?

- Porque hay un tiempo de espera

- Aaaammm

--+-+-+-+--+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Seireitei:

El comandante estaba que se tiraba de la barba de impaciencia. Mientras, un grupo de nueve o diez científicos trabajaban a toda ostia calibrando un aparato extrañísimo que mirado de lado parecía un teléfono con joroba. De repente del aparato salio una voz entrecortada y con ruido de fondo.

- Hola? Me reciben?

- Aquí alfa desde cuartel de investigación del doceavo escuadrón de la...

- Si, si ya se cual es el departamento que YO creé gracias, hay alguien con autoridad allí?

- Urahara Kisuke es usted?

- Yamamoto! Anda! Me acabo de acordad de que tengo que comprar lechuga... en fin hasta otra yo me voy...

- Ni se te ocurra cortar la comunicación! Informa!

- Joder que mandón, pues... no se que contarte... hace frío, el sol no sale ni para saludar, los pájaros no cantan, tengo un dolor insoportable de espalda y en general estamos bien, por?

- Los capitanes están allí?

- Byakuya y el enano? Si, si, o al menos estaban esta mañana. Creo que están aprovechando la coyuntura para escaquearse del trabajo.

- Bien en cuanto regresen me gustaría hablar con ello.

- Ok, entendido... yo se lo digo y eso. Adiós!

--+´-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+--+-+-+-+--+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+--+--+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+--+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Mundo Real:

Una figura encapuchada se deslizaba con pasos felinos entre las casas. Sin hacer ruido, sin ser visto, sin ser molestado...

Como si de una rutina se tratase se encaramó a el muro de atrás de una de las casas y de un ágil salto se coló en el jardín. Durante unos segundos se quedó inmóvil agudizando el oído, pero nada más perturbaba la noche que su respiración y el canto de algún solitario grillo en la lejanía.

Tras asegurarse de que todo estaba en calma se dispuso a acercarse con sigilo a la casa. La vivienda constaba de varias ventanas enormes, pero todas estaban cerradas a cal y canto y protegidas por rejas, así que solo quedaba una opción. Al principio parecía que iba a forzar la puerta trasera pero cambió de opinión y varió su rombo hacia la parte delantera como proponiéndose un reto personal. Cuando estuvo frente al portón principal se dispuso a empezar su labor cuando se fijó, por casualidad, en el número de la casa el cual era realmente estrafalario y ahora que lo pensaba no le extrañaba haber reparado en él.

"6... que gente más grotesca... un momento! No era el número 7??"

Miró alrededor y al otro lado del muro pudo ver otra casa con una ventana enorme abierta de par en par y un maldito 7 en la fachada.

"Mierda, he saltado el muro y todo y resulta que esta no es la casa que busco... bueno, al menos aun no he matado a nadie..." pensaba el encapuchado y con un suspiro resignado se dispuso a volver sobre sus pasos.

-+-+-+-+--+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+--+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+--+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+--+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+--

Si, voy a actualizar.  
No, no se cada cuanto, todo depende de... mi musa? mmmm

Mejor ya cierro el pico porque aburro.

Nos vemos pronto, espero :S

Comentarios porfi, eso ayuda a escribir...

By Lord Voldemort


End file.
